Shattered Images part 4
by orchid1982
Summary: This is part four of my series. If you haven't read the previous parts yet, I suggest you do. Now Sharon and Andy have been able to finally express their true feelings towards one another, it's time for their relationship to enter the next level. Unfortunately a murder case causes all sorts of problems.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It has been a long time coming this new part. Although it was finished for quite some time, I found the need to rewrite it, because I was never really happy with it. I still haven't finished all the rewrites, but I will try to post regular updates. Now the readers who have been following this series for quite a while now, are probably saying, yeah right, sorry! I always intent to post regular, but life always gets in the way. I can only make a promise to try.**

 **I wasn't planning on posting it until I had finished all the rewrites, but I certainly could use this little world I created today, to escape in after the last eps. I haven't even watched them yet, I only know what I have read on tumblr and twitter. I just know the fandom is very upset.**

 **I hope this chapter and the promise of more updates soon will help a bit! A big hug to all of you out there.**

 **Then a thank you to Glistening Sun for all the hard work she did as a beta on this chapter. All mistakes left are mine.**

 **And I guess what's left is a disclaimer that these characters aren't mine, blah blah. You know the drill. ( I have never even bothered before, but someone told me I should, so, although I might add that Andy's ex was called Sandra by me long before, the man who's name I don't even want to mention here, came up with that one ;)**

 **Rated M for gruesome crime scene in this one and you know what in later chapters.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy and I won't disappoint you all! I really love these characters and I will continue loving them.**

Chapter one.

Andy quickened his pace when he heard the sound of her clicking heels right around the corner. He had the grin of, a fool in love, on his face. This morning he had called her to wish her a good morning. leaning against his kitchen counter, her slightly sleepy voice mesmerizing him while they were talking about simple things like how much she had enjoyed his cooking the evening before.

They had only managed to pull away from one another when he had heard her stomach rumble. Sharon had been slightly embarrassed. He had insisted on cooking for her and later they had laughed About how much they already seemed like an old married couple. In the end they had blamed it on them living together during her little undercover operation.

They had agreed to take it slow. Although she had offered him to stay the night, he had gone home. He wasn't going to risk ruining this by rushing into it. He wanted to wait for the right moment, not some quickie on the couch. Besides that, he had been already clear about his feelings for her for quite some time, but she was still new to it. He would let her take the lead.

"Hey."

Sharon stopped, staring at his huge grin.

"Hey."

Her smile made her eyes sparkle, igniting this surge of electricity combusting at his nerve endings, giving him a warm tingly feeling all over his body. Andy was still unsure about where the boundaries lay at the station. They were partners. In theory he was her superior officer. There were rules about being in a relationship with your subordinate. For the time being they had better avoid intimacy, although just looking at each other did already say enough. He was afraid that even a blind man could see they were in love now.

Thinking about what would happen next, gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to lose her as his partner. They were a great team. Stupid rules. He was sure they'd be able to keep their work and their private life separate.

"It was nice to hear your voice first thing in the morning."

"Glad you liked it."

It surprised him that she closed the distance between them. The loving smile on her face made him feel weak in the knees. She was in love alright giving him this bubbly feeling inside. He still had to learn to give in to it. He had been suppressing his feelings for so long, he had to tell himself all over that it was now okay to show her his feelings. She loved him too. Their arms touched. It was agony to be this close to her, but unable to kiss her. In retrospect it was good they were interrupted.

"Here you are…"

Hamilton looked at the intense gaze shared between them. They had trouble to break it and divert their attention to him. He guessed that they had made up again. Great, he needed the two of them on top of their game and they only managed to be that if they were on the same page.

"Great, the two of you made up."

They both frowned in confusion as though they didn't know what he was talking about. Something between them had definitely changed.

"I've got a case for you. Just came in, couldn't find you though."

"The DA wanted my report, Sir."

"And I was looking for Sharon."

Hamilton smiled. "Of course."

Andy scowled. "We can do without the sarcasm, Hamilton."

Sharon practically froze beside him. She would never talk back to a superior officer like that.

"The case?"

"Cedar's…"

Sharon stared straight ahead. That was the hospital her father worked at. "What happened?"

Her voice was full of worry, so Andy put his hand on the small of her back slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Don't know any details yet. Apparently human remains were found in the medical waste container."

"Uhm, isn't that supposed to be in there? This isn't about some nurse or intern freaking out, right?"

"Not according TD. I want you two on this case."

"My father works there."

"I'm sure you can keep private and work separate, Detective Elliot."

Sharon nodded ready for more instructions. It was always exciting to start a new case.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMC

Sharon was rubbing her feet, ignoring Andy's smile. She knew he would ask her why she was wearing heels when they made her feet hurt.

"Lose that cocky smile, Andy."

He glanced at her briefly, before returning his gaze towards the road.

"Why wear those damn heels if they kill your feet?"

"That's something men just don't understand."

Andy laughed.

"I'm kind of expecting a foot rub when we get home, you know." Sharon smiled.

The ease she felt with him, the feelings between them, it all still amazed him. Home. Where was home? They had only recently admitted their feelings to one another. Home? Her place or his? Although she seemed quite relaxed at his place, he could imagine that he would be the one moving in with her.

Suddenly there was an awful silence. Andy was staring into space. She could tell his brain was working overtime. He was so used to keeping his thoughts to himself after he had spent so long hiding his feelings from her.

"You know you can tell me what's on your mind now, Andy."

He felt a bit embarrassed, because she had so easily noticed that he was keeping something from her; this discussion inside of his head.

"Andy, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking…"

"Hm-mm…"

That humming sound of hers still made his blood run faster.

"Do you want me to come to your place? Or would you like to come to mine?"

So that was what was on his mind. Where was home? Home for him was somewhere else than home for her. At least that's how he saw it. They had agreed to take it slow. They hadn't talked about moving in with each other, because that still seemed to be far away. She didn't care where home was. They would go wherever they felt like. During her relationship with Jack it had worked out very well. Some days they stayed at his place, on other days he came to her apartment, whatever was more convenient. It had worked out for the both of them, so she hadn't given it much of a thought, but maybe it wouldn't work like this for Andy.

"Uhm, I don't know. Do you prefer one?"

He didn't. Why was he making such a huge deal out of this? Was he making a bigger problem out of this than it was?

"Andy, I know you want to take this slow, but maybe we should just stop thinking and let things happen. We practically lived together during the past month. Relax. You're not going to ruin things."

She was right, he was still acting forced. Leaving last night had been his idea. His mind had told him to leave, though his heart had wanted to stay. Even now his mind was working overtime, stopping him from acting on his feelings.

"Sorry."

Her eyebrows wrinkled, the open look in her eyes telling him she didn't understand what he was apologizing for.

"I think too much."

Sharon smiled, gently squeezing his thigh.

"Yes, you do. Guess you had to restrain yourself for too long, hm?"

"Yeah."

"Just act upon your feelings. You can't go wrong, Andy. I'm already in love with you."

"I love you." Andy looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"Hm.. Now keep your eyes on the road, honey."

Sassy, real sassy. She was right, he had to allow himself to love her now.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMMCCMCMCMMC

TD was all over the place. Sharon took in the scene. The tape closing off the crime scene; the men in the protective suits, the small numbered signs indicating evidence. The man in the corner, probably the one who found the body, was easily recognizable by the grayish pallor of his skin and haunted look in his eyes. He would be the first they would unleash their questions on. That would have to wait though. First they had to listen to whatever TD had come up with.

Sharon swallowed. The smell was awful. It had to be all that medical waste in the container. Andy shot her a concerned look, she forced a smile to reassure him. She would be fine, she should be able to deal with this. To make it even worse, Reese from TD was in charge today. That guy had it in for her. She had helped put his buddy, Landry behind bars. That was the problem. There was still a lot of hostility towards her. She always felt like walking on eggs around him. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one. Landry still had lots of friends within the LAPD - even after they had found out about his dirty little business. It wasn't easy. They didn't bother to hide their hostility towards her. She tried to not let them get to her.

Andy felt the tension radiating from Sharon. Why did it have to be Reese of all people today? That guy had it in for her and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to act like a complete ass. Andy tried to breathe slowly to contain his anger. He shouldn't act like the overprotective boyfriend, that would not help her.

The smell was awful. Even the coffee he had drunk that morning was trying to fight its way back up. He wished Sharon was keeping her distance today. The smell didn't promise anything good. He had years and years of experience and it would be hard enough for him. Unfortunately Sharon could be extremely stubborn. She probably felt like she should be able to handle this.

"The body's in there." Reese nodded at the container. A step ahead of him, Sharon beat him in looking at it first, keeping herself strong for Reese.

Sharon braced herself trying to prepare for whatever it was she would see in that container. There were organs, skin tissue. She willed herself to breathe through her mouth; that should contain the nausea. Her eyes scanned the container, shock making her to forget her breathing pattern. She saw a leg and then an arm. So small. The torso, a child's torso. Still so small. She felt bile forcing its way up from her stomach. Sharon began to hyperventilate, while she was trying to force the food back down. When she realized she couldn't, she saw what was the small head of the child and pushed herself backwards from the container.

Andy's eyes widened as he saw the shock in her eyes, her grave face, his own eyes diverting from her running away, towards the container. With two steps he was at the container, looking in, wanting to see what had caused Sharon to run off like that. A child. Dammit. That fucker Reese. He could have had the decency to warn them. This was even worse. It was such a small child. Cut up into six pieces. His own stomach turned at the image. He had better get to Sharon.

He shot Reese an angry look. He felt like beating him, but his need to see how Sharon was doing stronger than, his need to release his anger. He had to be with her, not in an interrogation room with Internal Affairs.

Andy tried to determine where Sharon had run off to. She was probably feeling sick. She wouldn't throw up out there, not wanting to hear Reese going off on her for contaminating his crime scene. She had probably run back to their car.

That's where he found her, her hand clutching onto the hood of the car, while her body was doubled over. He heard the retching sounds. Andy put his hand on her back, rubbing it slowly.

"Honey, you okay? Ssh…"

He wanted to take her in his arms, but she was still throwing up.

"Easy… easy…"

Patiently he kept stroking her back, until she slowly moved up. He saw her pale face, the moistness in her eyes, traces of vomit still in the corner of her mouth. She looked embarrassed, glancing down while he handed her his handkerchief, so she could wipe her mouth clean. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, immediately feeling her body trembling like a leaf.

"Andy, I smell."

Ignoring her protests he pulled her closer, holding her tight against his chest, his arms carefully wrapped around her. Rocking her his lips brushed the top of her head.

"It's okay."

"They'll have a field day."

"He should have warned you, the bastard."

Her head shot up, her eyes filled with fear.

"You didn't hit him, did you?"

"Should have."

"Andy."

Frustration was all over her voice, her face. He was now glad he hadn't beaten Reese or they might have had their first official argument.

"He did that on purpose. Probably threw up himself earlier. A child, mutilated like that. I'm sure a lot of officers wouldn't manage to keep their food down. No reason for you to be embarrassed, hon."

"Did you look at the body?"

"Yeah."

He pulled her back closer.

"Who would do something this sick?"

"I don't know. Guess that's for us to find out."

She wouldn't rest until she caught whoever did this.

Andy shot Reese an angry look, almost daring him to say something, to give him a reason to punch his lights out. The man chose caution and kept his mouth shut.

Sharon avoided the container. The thought of what was in it made her feel tense. She could relate to the shock in the eyes of the man who had found the mutilated body. She approached him with a gentle, compassionate smile.

"I'm Sharon Elliot, LAPD…"

"John, John Dickens."

His voice was trembling, he was still in shock over his gruesome findings. He had to be used to a lot as the transporter of medical waste, still this had him all shaken up.

"Could you describe to me the events leading up to you finding the body?"

"I uhm I don't know…"

"Is it procedure for you to open the container?"

"No, not really…"

"Why did you open it?"

"This hospital was scheduled later in the week. But our planner mixed up some hospitals this week. I opened up the container to see whether it could wait being picked up until next week."

Sharon nodded. Whoever cut up the little child hadn't expected the container to be taken today. By the time it would have normally been taken, the body would already have been covered up by the other medical waste disposed into it. This was important. Whoever the killer was had knowledge of the transport schedule or access to it.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful."

Sharon turned to Andy.

"The container wasn't supposed to be picked up today. Whoever did this had knowledge of the transport schedule".

Andy sighed. That didn't exactly rule out a lot of people since the crime scene was a busy hospital.

"Hey pretty lady! You look pale, everything okay?"

She was glad Nichols was the one called to the scene. Where others would have been sarcastic he was genuinely concerned .

"Still a bit nauseous."

"It's a child."

Nichols sighed, padding Sharon's shoulder.

"Children are the worst."

"Especially this one. Whoever did this cut the little one into six pieces."

Sharon felt the bile rise up if it was even be possible that she had any food left in her stomach. She was breathing slowly to not throw up again. Nichols had a concerned expression.

"Flynn, why don't you get Elliot out of here. Let me do my job. I'll let you know when I know more."

Andy thought Nichols was probably right. It would be best to leave, Sharon still didn't look too well. She could definitely use some fresh air and a change in scenery.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you all so much for all the favs, follows, and lovely reviews. A big thank you to the guest reviers who I wasn't able to express my thanks to already. I feel so humble that there are still people enjoying my series. This was exactly what I needed after the last two episodes. More about that in my end note because I need to get my frustrations and thoughts off my chest, without you having to struggle through it before reading this next chapter.**

 **I really hope you will enjoy it as much as the first chapter. You have to be a bit patient on the romance department. I just didn't believe Sharon would rush into things with Andy. That is just not who I believe she is, but I promise we'll get there eventually. I hope you'll like the way this is heading.**

 **Again a thank you to glisteningsun for the hard work as a beta. All mistakes left are mine.**

 **These characters are not mine, blah blah. I hope I'm doing them more justice than the person who did come up with them. Yes way too angry to mention his name.**

 **Rated M because I rather overrate then offend someone.**

Chapter two

Andy smiled while handing her a cup of tea. It was an attempt to settle Sharon's stomach. She was still looking pale to him. He had offered to bring her home and go over the files of missing children himself, but she had insisted on staying.

"Thank you."

A grateful smile covered her lips. Andy sat back down across from her, the thick file lying between them. So many missing children. He wasn't even sure whether it would be any use going through them now. They were searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack until Nichols completed his report. They weren't even certain of the child's age or gender, although he wondered whether Sharon had looked long enough to know. He was reluctant to ask her though, because he didn't want those images to return in her mind.

"It's frightening to see how many children are missing."

"Yeah, I know. We better focus on reports filed during the last few weeks. Uhm. Did you…?"

Sharon stared at the painful look on his face.

"Do you know whether it was a boy or a girl? Where you able to see?"

Sharon swallowed, the images of the dumpster flashing through her mind. She had seen too many details, she only realized now. She tried to shut out the picture of the small limbs scattered over the dumpster, the blood, the dissected bones.

Andy looked on with concern when she paled again, his hand reached for hers, gently squeezing it, bringing her back from the probably horrific images in her mind. He didn't have to ask whether she was okay. He knew she wasn't.

"I believe it was a girl."

She frowned, trying to recall the little torso. Nodding, it had been a girl. They could start making a selection now.

"Age? I mean I'm not used to small children around."

"I'd say she was round about Nicole's age. I don't believe she was any older."

It was her turn to squeeze his hand. He was bound to think about this daughter, both of his children, when something like this happened.

"Let's go home."

She knew he wouldn't go home for himself, but he would go for her. He needed it maybe even more. She would make sure he'd talk to her, talk to his children, forget about all the horrors they had seen today.

Her voice was soft, the small frown between her eyes making them look even more vulnerable. She needed a break, hell, he needed a break just as much. An evening without the horrors their job brought them day after day. Those files would still be there in the morning. Nichols wouldn't come up with anything earlier either. They would go home. Together.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMC

Sharon's feet were up on the couch. Ever since they had walked into the apartment, Andy had been busying himself making her a bath, cooking her dinner.

"Almost ready. Chicken is in the oven. "

She studied the huge grin on his face. He looked happy, acted happily. Either he was a great actor or not at all affected by their findings today. Was he staying strong for her? Was that what this was?

"Great, then you can sit down now. I don't bite, you know."

What was it about her that she managed to see right through him? He was afraid to sit down, afraid of the silence. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings. Sharon would pull them out of him.

"If you don't want to talk, that's okay. Just stop pacing."

Sighing deeply he sat down next to her on the couch and reached for her cheek. She still looked a bit pale to him.

"Are you alright?" His thumb was slowly stroking her cheekbone, his eyes never losing contact with her. He asked although he already knew the answer. Her eyes had that haunted look in them. Moving closer his fingers occupied themselves with a wet lock of her hair.

"I, uh, I remember the first time I saw a dead child. I didn't understand how anyone could be sick enough to hurt an innocent child. I wasn't even a father yet, but it hit me hard. "

"I can't get the image out of my head, Andy. This is so awful. To kill a child and then cut it up? Those wounds were clean cuts. This was someone with medical knowledge. How can you just dump a little girl like that at the waste?"

Tears developed in her eyes. She was so much more vulnerable than she had ever shown him before. His heart cringed thinking about all the times he had believed she was okay and apparently hadn't been. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close to his chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Her voice was so soft. "Will you please stay with me tonight?"

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her as close as he possibly could. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to. I don't want to be alone either, Sharon."

They had been alone for so long, neither one able to talk to their respective partners, as they simply couldn't understand. They didn't need to explain to one another what they had seen. They had both witnessed the same horrific scene today.

Feeling his lips on her forehead, she closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of his arms securely wrapped around her, his hand gently squeezing her neck. If she had no other options than sit like this with him for the rest of her life, she wouldn't mind that at all. The sound of his heartbeat was so soothing, the warmth radiating from his chest like a warm comfortable blanket keeping her warm and making her feel loved. At this moment, she didn't need anything else, Andy was enough.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCM

To please Andy she ate some of the chicken he had made for her. It had been delicious, but she wasn't really hungry. Her stomach was still unsettled by the image of the dissected body. She couldn't get rid of the taste of bile in her throat. Andy had insisted she eat something though.

'At least eat that green stuff. I made that all for you, you know.' That's what he had said. Somehow he still managed to make her smile, no matter how dire the situation was. He tried to lighten the mood without ignoring what happened and the impact that must have on her.

Andy looked over his shoulder, Sharon was staring out of the window. She worried him, she had hardly eaten any of his chicken. Those few bites she took, he had to practically force down her throat. Moving around the green stuff with her fork instead of putting it in her mouth. He searched the cabinets for a container. He would put the leftover chicken in the refrigerator so she could eat it tomorrow.

"I'll put the chicken in the fridge. So you actually have something to eat tomorrow."

Somehow that brought her back to the presence.

"I'll do the dishes. Just leave them in the sink."

"I'm fine doing them."

"No. I'll do them. You're going to call your children."

Sharon's eyes were gazing at him. Such a simple sentence. Call his children. Especially after a day like today he wanted to take his kids into his arms and hold them tight, make sure they were safe and sound, but he couldn't. They weren't with him. They were in New York with their mother. He'd try calling them, but he hardly ever spoke to them. Each time he called there was a new excuse. They were in bed. They were out playing. They were staying at her mom's place. He wasn't in for that. He already missed them enough without being let down again.

Sharon frowned when she saw him shaking his head, breaking their gaze. He returned to doing the dishes. Why wouldn't he want to call his children? She needed that eye contact back, approaching him in the kitchen, feeling his muscles tense when she touched his back.

"Andy? It will do you good. You'll hear their voices, you'll know they're safe and sound."

"Sandra won't let me talk to them."

She touched his arm forcing him to turn around. Suddenly she didn't look so vulnerable anymore. The frown no longer, confusing, it was making her look stern, determined.

"What do you mean: she won't let you?"

"Every time I call she comes up with a different excuse. They're already in bed, or they're out on play dates. It doesn't matter that I hear them in the background. The result is the same every time. She won't let me speak to them."

"You have the right to speak to them."

"I know I do, but as long as she won't put them on the phone, there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Do you want me to ask Gavin, see what he can do?"

"There's nothing a lawyer can do. We don't live in the same town. She can tell me anything she wants. I'm not there."

"Why aren't you?"

Andy looks at her in confusion. She often wondered why he hadn't moved to New York. His family was already living there and now his children were too. What was keeping him in Los Angeles? Especially because him staying there made it harder for him to be with his children.

"It isn't because of me, is it?"

That thought had just recently dawned on her. That he stayed in L. A. for her, because he'd been in love with her.

"I don't want to be the reason you can't be with your children."

Her voice was sad, so were her eyes. She had only been one of the reasons, but definitely not the most important one. The real reason was so damn complicated though. Nothing he wanted to burden her with. Not now. Preferably not ever. It was a time in his life he would like to forget. It was nothing he would ever want to expose her to. It belonged to his old life, he would not bring it into the new one.

"You're not."

"I'm serious, Andy. I don't want you to say here for me."

"I love my kids, I love you."

"You don't have to chose, I'd go with you."

For a moment Andy stared at her. She had said it so easy. Five minutes ago she hadn't even thought about doing such a thing. Her life was here. Her parents, her friends, her job. Still, she hadn't hesitated. She'd give it up in a heartbeat. For a moment that even surprised her. It would mean giving up her job. How many times had she argued with Jack about doing just that? Now it seemed like she'd do it without thinking, because she loved Andy and wanted him to be happy.

He needed a moment to allow the meaning of her words to sink in. She was dead serious. She'd give it all up for him, like it was the most natural thing for her to do. He thought about all the things she would have to give up. She was so close to her parents, if she moved away with him, she might be lonely. Her life was here, her friends. Not even talking about her job. She must have fought hard for this chance. In New York she would have to start at the bottom of the ladder. Two or three years in patrol. Her talents would be wasted in there. She made it sound so easy now although he knew that Raydor and her had often had arguments about her career. She fought for it like a lion, would not give it up. But she would for him. There was no way he'd ask that from her though. Not even while she seemed so willing to give it to him. He shook his head, he would not have it.

"Andy…"

"No. I'm not moving to New York."

"For me?"

What should be heartwarming, she definitely didn't see it like that. She seemed angry.

"You're one of the reasons, but not the only one.. I can't work in New York…"

"Of course you could. They'd be lucky with you, you're such a good Detective."

"Already worked there… Can't go back. It's complicated."

Sharon tried to read his mind, but she couldn't, not this time. There was more to this story, something he wasn't willing to talk about just yet. It was no use to try and drag it out of him either. They had already talked about this once and then he had been just as vague. In time he would tell her.

"I won't have you throw your talent away either."

"Talent?"

"You're talented, Sharon, you're a damn good cop."

Sharon blushed, she didn't handle compliments well.

"Don't be shy. You are."

His fingertips touched her cheek, and as she looked up at him she saw a very loving smile. It was a great compliment; it meant a lot to her that he respected her so much. She covered his hand with her own staring deep into his eyes.

"Thank you. Would you please call your children? I believe it will do you good to hear your children's voices."

He sighed, he could not say no to her. If he could actually speak to his children it would do him good. He could do without an argument with Sandra though. Maybe if Sharon would witness how difficult their relationship and communication was, she'd let it go.

A simple nod was his answer. Shoulders drooping, he walked over to her phone. She didn't want to impose on him and made her way to the kitchen instead. She would take care of the dishes and leave him alone.

His heart was beat in his throat. The phone seemed to ring forever before he heard that crackling sound at the other end of the line indicating someone picking up.

"Sandra."

He left her name hanging in the air wondering whether his voice hadn't been too harsh. The last thing he wanted was to already rub her the wrong way in the first few seconds of their conversation. He heard a tiresome sigh at the other end of the line.

"I'm not into this now."

"I'm not calling for you. I, I want to talk to the children."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Only for a few minutes. I've had a really bad day and I would just like to hear their voices."

"Oh you've had a bad day. What? Your little whore can't satisfy you anymore, or has she moved on to the next play thing?"

The blood in his veins was beginning to boil. Sandra was calling Sharon a whore. She hated her without actually knowing her and for all the wrong reasons. He had denied being in a relationship with her before, he couldn't do that anymore. Sharon and he were in a relationship. She was a part of his life and she would be a part of his children's lives. Sandra had better accept that and learn to be civil. It wasn't Sharon's fault.

"Her name is Sharon and…"

Sharon froze as she heard her name, her hands submerged halfway in the dirty dishwater. They were talking about her. She heard the strain in Andy's voice. He was trying to keep himself calm, trying not to blow up on Sandra and make everything worse, although the woman probably knew exactly which buttons to push. She could foresee where this was heading. Andy would get angry and then he probably wouldn't get talk to his children at all and that was the goal of this call. She let go of the plate in the sink, rubbing her hands dry on her jeans. She'd have to calm Andy down somehow. It worked at work, she hoped she could do the trick now as well, hoping he wouldn't feel like she was imposing.

Feeling Sharon's hand on his arm, the other on his back, Andy's body went rigid. Her touch was warm and instantly soothing. She was standing close to him, her chest against his back. He could feel her breath, it was slow and the hand stroking his arm was mimicking her breathing pattern.

"Not for me…" Her voice was a whisper, but the message strong, her hand squeezing his arm.

"Focus on your children. You want to talk to them. Focus on what's important and that's not me, but talking to your children."

A deep sigh escaped his lungs. He collected himself for round number two. It was so against his nature not to defend her. Sharon was right though.

"Don't hang up, please. Just for a few minutes. I miss them."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with that little…"

Again, his body tensed.

"I'm still their father, Sandra. I have rights."

"Oh yes, I forgot, Miss Little Rich Girl pays your lawyer these days. I'm their mother, they're living with me and therefore I decide. They're not here."

"That's bullshit! I already heard them in the background."

Sharon was rubbing his arm and back ferociously, trying to calm him down, but his heart kept pounding in his chest.

"I want to talk to them."

"No."

"If you won't let me talk to them, I will talk to my lawyer. I've had enough of this. Now put them on!"

"No."

"You're using them as pawns."

"They live with me."

"I know they do, but that doesn't mean I don't have any rights. I'm only asking for five damn minutes. You could already be rid of me, instead you are choosing to argue. I just want to hear their voices. Now you can argue with me for another ten minutes, or you can put them on and enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Or she could hang up and that was exactly what she did. Andy's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. His hand reached out to dial the number again, but Sharon's hand covered his.

"Calling her back won't get you anywhere. She's angry now and she won't pick up."

"They were right there."

"I know."

He could see the pain in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him. He felt so helpless.

"I'll ask Gavin, see what you can do about this, okay? Something like scheduled talks or something."

"I can't pay him, Sharon."

"You won't have to."

"I won't take your money."

"Gavin is a friend. He'll help me when I ask him. That's what friends do."

"Still."

"Would you please let me help you?"

He wasn't used to sharing his burdens or asking for help. The thought that Sharon would pay for anything was out of the question. His hands were slowly moving over her back, soothing himself with the feel of her in his arms.

"I love you, Andy. I want to help you."

His hold on her tightened. He kissed the top of her head. He was no longer alone and Sharon loved him. She believed in him.

 **E/N: okay I chose to do this at the end so you won't have to struggle through it if you don't want to.**

 **When I posted ch 1 I hadn't actually watched the last two episodes. Living in Europe, time zones, difficulties with live streams.**

 **First thing I do, well I always try not to but fail misserable, is look at tumblr. And what I found there was a fandom in shock.**

 **And to be honest for a long time I believed well this is probably you know who trolling again. I could come up with all sorts of scenarios in my mind that would make Sharon turn up alive later on. I just couldn't believe he would kill off the lead character. Yes well maybe in the last episode. I had considered that possibility. Jumping in front of a bullet for Rusty or something like that. That sounded like something he would be able to come up with and would at least be a bit in character.**

 **I just never believed he would kill Sharon four episodes before the end. That is so stupid. I didn't believe him to be that stupid. What was he thinking? That his great writing would make us want to see those last episodes no matter what? Because I don't know about you all, but Mary is the one who had me sticking with this serie and definitely not his story line and his writing. I guess his ego is even bigger than I believed it to be.**

 **It wasn't until several hours later that I realized it was true. Sharon Raydor had died. Tony's tweet was kind of taking away every other scenario I had managed to come up with in my mind. After that I found Mary's interview while still rewriting the last chapters of this fic and I stared at the screen for a while. In shock.**

 **Still I couldn't help it I had to watch the eps and my God was I grateful to be prepared. I can only imagine how it must have been to go into these episodes blind.**

 **That is what probably bothers me the most. He lied to us. Who in their right mind would believe this was a satisfying way to wrap up the Sharon storyline? Her dying had no purpose whatsoever so this ending could never be satisfying.**

 **He talked about everything coming full circle for Sharon. Completing it. I can't come up with one single reason why it could not have been completed without her dying.**

 **I mean just look at her character development. In the beginning they all pretty much hated her, now they all loved her. That division had turned into a family. She finally got her promotion. Something she worked hard for. I'd say that completed matters pretty well on the work front. I'd say she deserved some great successes as a Commander, but who am I? The children. She had succesfully raised them. Including Rusty. I'd say completing that would mean Sharon to get rid of Stroh and making sure Rusty would be able to lead a long and healthy life without worries. So he didn't even complete that. Rusty is more at risk because of her dying. Then lets talk about Sharon and romance. She started of wary of allowing anyone to get as close to her as Jack had ever been. I believe she dealt with her failed marriage, the divorce, not being afraid anymore of her own failures and allowing herself to love someone again to open her heart. The relationship with Andy had been completed. They were married. At least that was what the rings told us, we did not see it. So I really really can't come up with even one reason why her dying would complete her storyline even more. It makes absolutely no sense.**

 **What really disturbes me is that he made lots of empty promises. Made us believe there would be nice surprises. Even right before the last episodes aired. Now he says it is because he wanted to give the fans the opportunity to grieve to say goodbye to a loved character. I was already grieving the show ending. I didn't need anything to be added to that. But not even that is the reason why I'm so pissed off right now. The reason for that is the way he wrote those last chapters.**

 **I just go ahead and say it as I feel it. It was sadistic and mean. Because if you didn't know where this was heading like so many of you he continued to feed you with hope. Ok bad outcome the medicin is not working but there is still a lvat option or a donor. The fandom is breathing relieved it will be okay. Sharon receives the pacemaker thingy okay so now she won't come into danger. Again relieve. She collapses. Can you imagine having to wait a week for that one to continue, that line going flat. That was his original plan. How cruel is that? But no that wasn't enough for Mr. Sadist. Lets give the fans some hope again. Sharon is okay. She is saved once again. Great. Okay she is a mess but lovely shandy moment. Andy will help her get through it. Sharon wanting to give up on her family her husband. So not in character , I watched and thought that is not Sharon. But again oh great he came to his senses. Sharon is back in character again. She is taking a leave. She will go for the donor heart and will fight for her life her happiness with her husband and children. Fandom happy she is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. That last shandy moment giving us that last nudge, yes she is almost save now. Those were her words, I'm almost done. I'm sure a lot of you were relieved. And then that horrible scene. Out of character. Why chose for a leave and a donor heart to what was it? Two minutes later knowingly end that call from her doctor, knowing she would have to stop but continuing? That is just bad writing and I don't know what I was watching. It made no sense whatsoever. Was that it? No lets give them some more hope, lets play with their feelings a bit more shall we? How can I torture those fans the most? Right I will make sure Sharon makes it to the hospital. So again hope, okay they got her to the hospital. She will live. Then when our emotions were already all over the place, feeling raw, that is when he decided to shatter our hope. It made me feel sick , the way it was written even more than its outcome.**

 **My first response after watching it was now I can never watch again. I can never look at Sharon again without knowing what will face her. In what was it? Thirty seconds he managed to whipe out nine years of enjoying this character.**

 **And then I thought, no I will not let him take those nine years away from me. He already took the wedding, the honeymoon, their future. I won't let him take that as well.**

 **Which isn't easy because every time I see Sharon I start crying. But I am determined to get there.**

 **I respect all of you who say you can never watch or write again. I truly do. I understand that. It was my first feeling.**

 **But fact is I need this. I need these characters to help keep me sane. You all know my RL is hectic but I also struggle with just getting through the days. Whenever I don't feel so well emotionally I turn to this series, these characters. Writing helps me escape. Helps me not think for a while. I won't let him take that away from me or my pleasure in writing. I'm more determined than ever to continue posting this series. Did I always hesitate after completing another part before, now I have decided to post it all.**

 **Will some of you don't like me and where I'm heading for a while after part five? I'm sure you will. Will you wonder whether it was truly necessary? I'm sure you will. Have I put Sharon in terrible situations, reminding you of the car trunk ;)? Yes I have. But I will promise that it will all have purpose to where I'm heading towards with both Sharon and Andy. I'm not just writing it this way to build in as much angst as possible because I like angst. I came up with these storylines because I believed it made them into the characters they ended up being in the show. And even if there is only one reader left who has faith in me for making it right eventually, I will keep posting for that reader. I wont betray that trust in the way that man did, I promise I will make it right.**

 **I hope there will be many of you who will keep continuing loving these characters and this fandom**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: may I begin by telling you that I am touched that so many of you took the time to read my end note and even commented on that specifically. I really appreciate that and I was so touched.**

 **Writing that end note helped deal with some of my anger. It still hurts. I still can't watch vids or scenes without crying and thinking she is gone. Thinking about what this will do to Andy. The hurt is most definitely too much. I still feel so sad, but I guess most of the rage is gone after listening to Mary on the podcast. More about that in my end note as once again I don't want this to go on and on. I really feel the need to express myself. It is this or not sleeping at all to be honest. And I locked myself out of my tumblr, so this is the only place to do so. Feel free to skip if you want to, because it will get very personal.**

 **Thank you so much for all the fav's, reviews and author follows once again. It means the world to me. Vicci thank you for your review! I hope you'll be able to log in soon and thank you for taking the trouble to leave me a review anyway. A thank you to Renee as well. Thanking you and the other guest reviewers here because I couldn't respond to it. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone if I do, sorry! I truly appreciate all of your kind words! I'm a bit flabbergasted by all of the responses to be honest.**

 **Now back to the story. Right now it helps to escape in my own little world, actually I spend most of my free time writing, and today also typing out chapters of part six, so I can at least try to keep posting frequently. Hope you like the next chapter!**

 **Once again rating M because I rather overrate than offend anyone. I live in Europe and we can say all kinds of things in public and on tv, so I rather be on the safe side.**

 **Glisteningsun helped me with the beta on this one. All mistakes left are still mine.**

 **Definitely not my characters. I did not came up with them but I do like to play with them ;)**

Chapter three

The morning had been beautiful. Waking up with Sharon in his arms felt like heaven. A smile was still lingering on his lips when he remembered the sparkle in her eyes and the sun shining on her hair. Her eyes had looked so clear, their emerald green more sparkling than ever. The auburn hair had been lighting up like fire, the smile on her lips equally radiant. Peace, love, she had said the words with her eyes, her smile. He would be more than happy if he woke up like that for the rest of his life.

He knew they would still be this happy fifty years from now when they would both be old and grey. But Sharon would still be in his arms with those sparkling eyes of hers. He knew he would still be just as much in love with her then, as he was now. He had hated to let go of her. Had he been married to his work in the past, now he could not have cared less about going to the station. He would have rather kept his arms tightly wrapped around her, standing with her on the balcony enjoying the morning sun.

Instead he was now walking into the station alone. Sharon had an appointment, so she would come in a little bit later. She had made him promise that he would wait for her to go to the morgue for Nichols' report, but he would rather go alone. Sharon had been so affected by it the day before. He had made a promise though. There would be no choice but to go over the files of missing children.

MCMCMMCMCMMCMMCMMCMMCMMCMCMCMMCMCM

She waved her hand in the air, a huge smile on her face, quickening her pace on her heels. A hum escaped her lips as Gavin swept her into an embrace, kissing her cheek. His eyes were sparkling behind his glasses while he took in her presence.

"My, are we looking radiant this morning."

She only smiled more. He was probably right. She was feeling like she was on top of the moon. Waking up with Andy's strong arms wrapped around her had been so relaxing. She had felt so loved, more than ever before, just because of the look in his eyes.

He had been reluctant to let her go, but she had to meet Gavin. She so desperately wanted to help Andy have some form of contact with his children. Gavin was a brilliant lawyer, he should know what to do or at least know someone who could help them.

"Who's responsible for that amazing smile on your face, hm? Have you been dating someone without telling me? Moi? Your best friend?"

"I haven't been dating."

"Oh please, don't tell me Jack and you are back together again."

Gavin rolled his eyes at the mere thought. It wasn't the first time, his normally so bright and rational friend would be blinded by that asses' charms. Love could be so destructive.

"Breathe, Gavin."

"Sharon." Gavin dragged out her name.

"No. Jack and I are not back together. In fact, I haven't seen him in months. And we won't get back together again."

"Good. Good." That surely eased his mind. Jack Raydor was definitely not the man to make Sharon happy. In fact, he would make her extremely unhappy, that was for sure. "So who is the lucky guy I need to send flowers to?"

Sharon laughed. "Girls like flowers, Gavin, not men."

He wrinkled his brows. "I do."

"Yes, _you_ do," she emphasized.

"And many of my male friends do, may I add, Sharon Elliot."

"Well, this man wouldn't. He's not really into flowers."

"So, who is it? Don't keep me in suspense."

"Andy."

His eyes shifted behind his glasses, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

"Andy?"

"Hm-mm.""

He only knew one Andy: the ill-behaved hothead she worked with. It had to be another guy she was talking about. "Darling, I only know one Andy and that's that hothead partner of yours. I don't see him sitting at your parents dinner table."

Her smile disappeared, a look of confusion clouding over the eyes that had just radiated from happiness a few seconds before. Damn! She had been talking about that hothead! This was just swell.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, uh, I don't know. Wouldn't you say there's quite a contrast there?"

"No, not really."

Oh boy. Well maybe he should give the guy some credit. He had after all put that amazing smile on his friend's lips.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Very."

"Alright. I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt then."

"Thank you."

She smiled a bit cockily. Not for a moment did he believe she would have ended her relationship because he didn't like the guy. But that was alright. All he wanted was for her to be happy and she was.

"Now I need your help."

"You don't want me to write you a prenup yet, right?"

"No silly. I'd never marry with a prenup."

Gavin rolled his eyes. Damn stubborn woman at some times.

"Relax, he hasn't popped the question yet. Don't see that happening any time soon either. He's still dealing with his ex-wife."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot he comes with baggage."

"Gavin."

"Sorry."

"I wondered if you could help me, him…"

Those eyes of hers were killing him. Like he could ever deny her anything. Not even if he wanted to.

"It's about the children."

"I thought I solved that."

"During Christmas yes. She won't let him talk to them on the phone now, makes all kinds of excuses. It's her way of punishing him, Gavin."

The pain in her eyes was so clearly visible, he could not stand it.

"She's punishing him, because he fell in love with me, while they were still married."

"Did the two of you act on it?"

"No, of course not. I was still engaged to Jack." Sharon looked appalled at her friend.

"Well yeah, but."

"No. We didn't act on it, Gavin." She'd thought he knew her.

"Alrighty then." He should have known, Sharon wasn't the kind of woman to simply lose her heart to one man, while still being with another. For all his faults, Jack had been in her heart and she had still loved him in some way while she broke off their engagement. Gavin also knew that this was all he was going to hear on the subject. Even though they were longtime friends, Sharon was very discreet, especially with matters concerning others.

"Andy just wants to talk to his children on a regular basis."

"I think I can work something out."

Her huge smile returned when she hugged him.

"Thank you, Gavin."

She gave him a grateful kiss on his cheek.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCM

Sharon was excited, she couldn't wait to tell Andy the good news. Gavin was such a tenacious lawyer. He always got what he wanted. She just couldn't hide her excitement.

"Sharon."

Her smile disappeared and she froze. Her heart definitely missed a beat and anxiety was filling her chest.

She had stopped dead in her tracks a few steps in front of him. She didn't move an inch and was just standing there. Her steps had seemed light and happy before, now she was standing still.

"Sharon?"

Her hands balled to fist she turned around towards him. Arming herself with a tight smile on her face, she was desperate to mask the emotions raging inside of her. Why was she even feeling this nervous? Jack and she were long over. This was ridiculous, they were bound to walk into one another. She better learn to deal with this.

"Jack."

That tight smile of hers indicated she was on edge. Maybe he still managed to push the right buttons.

"You look amazing, Sharon."

That charming smile of his, settled like a snake in the coil of her stomach. That was what had always been so difficult. Jack Raydor's charms. One moment she believed she was immune to them, the other he managed to push the right button inside of her. His charms could make her forget the not so nice parts of him. And he had them. The man had many flaws. She had been blind to them for so long.

Waking up in Andy's arms this morning had made her realize how much love and affection she had missed with Jack. He had been charming and loving. He had loved her, in his own way. In Andy's eyes she saw a completely different love. His love warmed her, made her feel complete. While Jack had always made her feel his. His love, his fiancée, his exclusively… like a possession.

"Thank you." She forced a polite smile onto her face, like she would when one of his associates would have said the same thing to her.

"It's been a while."

She didn't even remember the last time that she saw him. It wasn't important. Jack was no longer a part of her life. "I guess so."

A frown appeared between his eyebrows. What kind of an answer was that? So distant.

"I've been on a case. Kind of swallowed me."

It wasn't much of an explanation, but he so easily bought it. Smiling as soon as she did, he didn't seem to notice when there was more to it.

"I can relate to that."

Of course he could. Jack was married to his career. Another thing that hadn't worked for their relationship. The longer she talked to him, the more awkward this situation was becoming. She remembered why in the end they had not worked out. They no longer connected. It was even hard for her to imagine they ever had.

"Actually I really have to go now. I'm expected at the morgue."

In fact, Andy had offered to go by himself, surely with her reaction the other day still fresh in his mind. She wanted to go though. She had to. It was part of her job. Besides, she really wanted to catch the animal who had slaughtered the little girl. Faking another polite smile, she halfway turned to walk away. Jack's fingers lightly touching her elbow stopping her.

"How about we have dinner tonight?"

Was he actually asking her out to dinner? She had thought that he had finally understood that they were over.

"Jack."

"You're busy tonight. Tomorrow then?"

"We better not, Jack. Nothing's changed."

She wondered whether he understood. He just stared at her, his fingers retreating from her elbow as his arm dropped back to his side.

MCMCMCMCMMCMMCMCMMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCM

Andy was walking beside her, glancing at her every few steps. Something was off. She had hardly spoken a word since she had returned from her appointment. He looked at her, her face seemed pale even in the dimly lit corridor leading to the morgue.

"You don't have to do this. I can go alone. I would understand, hon."

"I'm fine."

Her eyes didn't meet his. He knew why. She tried to hide from him what was really going on in her mind. As if he truly could. That brick wall of hers might have crumbled down a bit, but he could only see what she allowed him to see. That's what had appealed to him the first time he met her. The mystery around her. In time he got a lot of answers, but only the answers she wanted him to get. Whether it was her way of self-defense or not, she managed to pull up a shield in a matter of seconds. Before he'd even managed to notice something was off, she would have already build up a brick wall around her. Like now.

"No, you're not."

"Andy."

"You're pale, you're quiet. Something's wrong. Let me do this debriefing."

His hand was on the small of her back now, his thumb caressing her skin through the fabric. Sharon stopped walking, resulting in him looking at her, his warm brown eyes sensitive, searching for the answers deep inside of her.

"I had a run-in with Jack, at the courthouse earlier."

The frown between his eyes deepened. So that's what had been bothering her. He tried to read her, depict what Raydor had said or done that upset her like this.

"Do I need to punch him out?"

She shook her head with that reprimanding look in her eyes.

"It was just awkward."

"What did he want?"

"Small talk, dinner. I guess he can't grasp that we're over."

Sharon sighed, while Andy tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess it was so awkward because I realized we didn't really connect at all…not in the way we connect."

That managed to magically create a smile on his lips. She knew he'd like to kiss her, but was holding back. They were at work, some sort of silent agreement they had.

"Why were you at the courthouse?"

"Meeting Gavin."

She actually smiled now. A genuine smile. Because of her encounter with Jack, she almost had forgotten about the excitement she felt after her talk with Gavin.

"I asked him whether he could help out, see if he could figure out an arrangement so it would be easier for you to talk to your children."

For a moment he didn't care about their silent agreement. He took her face in both of his hands so he could kiss her. What woman would do this? She was amazing, he had lucked out with her, that was for sure. Closing her eyes she smiled during their kiss. Somehow he managed to make her feel so loved while capturing her lips with his. A soft kiss, a bit tentative, probably because he wasn't sure whether he could kiss her right there.

Andy withdrew but he kept her face close to his, their foreheads touching, eyes closed.

"I love you so much."

Although he couldn't see her face, he could feel her smile, her lips parting slightly, giving him a small kiss. He wished they weren't here, but at home. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, show her how much he loved her. A grunt of frustration escaped his lips, because they were at the wrong place.

"Nichols is waiting."

They were crudely pulled from their bliss as reality set in. They had a child killer to catch. Somewhere out there were parents wondering what had happened to their little girl, they had to get them at least some answers.

Andy's hand was on the small of her back again. Knowing where they would be heading, she decided she needed the feel of his warm hand radiating through her body. She needed his love to fill her when facing something this gruesome.

Andy noticed how the air was literally forced from her lungs when they entered the morgue. Instinctively he rubbed her back more vigorously, like he could force the air back into her lungs. As though her steps faltered, he felt her move back against his hand. His eyes shifted from the metal slate to Sharon, making sure she wasn't passing out on him.

Her eyes were fixed on the metal slate in front of her that displayed the dissected body parts like a jigsaw puzzle. It was a horrific sight under the bright lights above the table. For a moment it felt like she couldn't breathe. Like someone's hand was around her throat, squeezing. She felt Andy's breath on her skin.

"Okay?"

His hand rubbed her back in an almost frantic rhythm. How could she be okay? How could anyone be okay with this? Moistness appeared in the rims of her eyes, glazing them over.

"I can do this myself."

Sharon shook her head, she was awfully hard on herself. Feeling the need to be brave. To stand her ground.

Although it still felt like she wasn't able to breathe, she stepped towards the dissected little girl.

Andy looked at Nichols, the autopsy was taking its toll on him as well. "Can we do this quickly?"

He wasn't only asking for Sharon either. He'd rather not be there, the girls face transformed into his daughter Nicole's every time he looked at her. Nichols nodded. This was even hard on him.

"Clean cuts, surgically made."

Andy thought of the most common thing. "A knife?"

"More something like this."

Nichols held up a sort of saw and her stomach turned. The idea that someone would use such a monstrous instrument on an innocent little girl.

"That's not something everyone uses on a daily basis."

"Surgeons do. These cuts were clean, which means whoever did this knew what he was doing."

"You really believe this was a surgeon?" Sharon knew Nichols was probably right, she'd seen the clean cuts before herself, but it was so hard to believe that someone who had taken an oath to save lives would do something this horrible.

"Or at least someone with medical knowledge."

Andy pursed his lips. "You've got lots of them in a hospital."

Sharon could only stare at the pale body, all blood already drained some time ago. The conversation between Nichols and Andy faded into the distance. Someone with medical knowledge, that's what she had believed from the start. Whoever it was had known about the transport schedule as well. Her hand hovered over the girls head, trembling before she touched her hair. The thumb stroked her forehead.

"Who would do this? If this was a doctor. They take oaths don't they?" Andy asked.

"A monster did this!"

Both men looked at Sharon in surprise. She had been awful quiet until now. When they met theirs, her eyes were no longer vulnerable. They were cold as steel. There wasn't a doubt in their minds that she would go to great lengths to catch whoever did this.

"He used anesthesia. I don't think she was conscious while she was cut up. I found traces of anesthesia in her lungs."

Thank God she did not suffer. At least she hoped Nichols was right about the girl not only being sedated. That the killer hadn't only sedated her to make the task easier for him, easier for him to dissect her into pieces.

"Anything else?"

"Traces of latex. Still doing some tests trying to determine which brand. But that will take time and I don't believe it will help us much."

"Anything that will help us find out who she is?"

Nichols eyes closed, he shook his head briefly. He hadn't been of much help this time. It would be a hard case to crack. Sharon and Andy still had a long road ahead of them.

 **E/N: Warning I will talk about personal/ intimate feelings, depression and I don't want to offend anyone. Or trigger anyone. Because by all means we have already been triggered enough this last week.**

 **So back to my previous end note and watching wwsrd. I want to get back to that simply because I respect Mary so much and I believe she made a point saying that there should be respect and that everyone deals with this in their own way, but that we have one thing in common which is that we are all sad that this show had to come to an end.**

 **I guess I was one of those enraged fans. I feel awful she felt hurt by the responses in rage. That the makers felt hurt, the people who have worked on it so hard. I feel the need to explain my previous end note.**

 **That saying I still feel we could have been better prepared though and that was the base of my rage. That we could have been better prepared. If we would have known for sure in the beginning that Sharon would die, well I can't speak for all of you, but I would have been better prepared and might have been able to watch it with a different point of view, than I did now.**

 **Like with Laura. Did her passing hurt?Yes! But I was prepared, I saw it coming and I was warned and now I was most definitely not and I guess that influenced my response to it.**

 **When Mary says it wasn't Duff's intention to hurt us, or do the character injustice. I do believe her, because I think the world of her and she has been nothing but honest. She always speaks with her heart, even if that could hurt her career, or image and I really appreciate that in people. And when I heard her in that podcast I could feel she was really angry, disappointed and hurt and I know for sure that no matter which different opinions we all have, there is no one in this fandom who would want Mary to feel that way. So that had me thinking about my own rage and words and why I feel the way I do.**

 **Maybe it wasn't his intention, but it hurt me anyway. He gave hope, well I interpretated it as hope and he gave no warning whatsoever. You warn people about a major character death. They did it with Taylor. So why not with Sharon? It is the exact same reason why we around here place warnings about character deaths. Losing a fictional character can hurt as much as losing a real person. People could be triggered by that. Emotions can be triggered. Reading or watching can be traumatizing. That is the reason why we have warnings to begin with.**

 **There are a lot of vulnerable people. People who watch these series and join a fandom as an escape. Who bond with these fictional characters. Because it takes them away from their real life problems, or their state of mind. Who write, or watch, or post, to keep that lurking shadow who is your steady travel companion at bay.**

 **I know because I am speaking out of experience. A few of you know and a lot of you don't, but I suffer from depressions and I have since I was a teenager. I haven't known for a long time exactly what it was. And then when I realized what it was, I felt ashamed. Why me, and why couldn't I just get myself to feel different? Only recently I feel strong enough to share.**

 **People can't really tell from the outside. That is the problem, people can't tell what depressions do to you from the inside. I myself am a master at hiding it. It is difficult to admit, or to explain how you feel. A lot of people say you should just pull yourself together. Get on with it. Stay positive. Set goals for yourself and it will be all better. There are only a few of whom I know, who really understand how I feel and are patient with me and I could never express my gratitude enough to them.**

 **For the others, I know they mean well by saying that, but if it was that easy I already would have done it. Also depressions and dealing with them can be different for each single person. For me it feels like this shadow is always near me waiting for the opportunity to jump inside of me and control every emotion. Each day is a struggle to get up in the morning and simply get through the day. And that is just hard to explain because not everyone understands, or at some point are done with it.**

 **It's why I usually say RL has been hectic, when I have not been posting for a while. But most of the time it is either me feeling a huge pressure, or simply not being around because getting out of bed, taking care of my mom and going to work sucks up all of my energy. And there most definitely have been many times when I travelled to that really dark place and could not get out of bed and function. Then it is just staring and hoping the day will pass soon and waiting for the day I snap out of it again. Which can take months.**

 **Watching series and fanfiction writing has been a way to keep me sane for already so long. I was bullied in high school, that's when the depressions began and that is when I began to escape in watching series and writing fanfiction. You focus on this world you are creating and you can shut out all the bad things that are going on around you for a little while.**

 **Even now when I feel that shadow creeping up on me. I get my paper and pen and start writing. That is exactly how this series was created. I was in a dark place and I needed to write to keep me sane. It is as easy as that.**

 **Six years ago I hit a real low and that is when I stumbled upon Mary. Battlestar Galactica at first and all of her amazing movies. She is such an amazing human being. So loving and true to herself no matter what. And I am so happy to say that a lot of people in the fandom are as well.**

 **This might sound a bit dramatic, but that time spend on tumblr, livejournal, within the fandom did prevend me from falling deeper into that deep dark hole at many times. I found my best friend who I consider to be my sister now, right here within this fandom. This series has been my gift to her. I began writing and am still writing with her in mind and what she loves to read. She pressured me to post it and share it with all of you, because posting has never been the main goal while writing. The goal is keeping me sane and controlling those dark thoughts, by shutting out the real world for a while, when I am not able to cope with it.**

 **Major crimes has brought me so much and most definitely helped pulling me away from the darkness and doing something stupid on multiple occasions. So the thought of Major Crimes being cancelled was already a lot to take in. Not being able to at least look forward to one thing in my complex life, felt and feels suffocating. Not seeing Mary act, to not have anything to look forward to. That is hard. But I was gradually working towards it. Using each episode to say goodbye and tell myself. Well when this is over, you just start binch watching the series from TC to the end and simply relive it all.**

 **So the thought of Sharon dying was a bit much. And when it happened four episodes before I had kind of already prepared myself for it to happen. Well that was even worse. And it is still a bit much. Because I can't even rewatch now without feeling an immense sense of loss and grieve. And that is the last thing someone like me needs.**

 **So yes I was angry and in particular with the man, who didn't give me the time to prepare. Yes he is the writer and yes these are his characters and he can do with them whatever he wants. I agree on that with Mary. But I would have appreciated a warning, because then I could have been prepared, could have protected myself and maybe I could have watched it in the same way Mary has.**

 **And although I still feel angry about not being warned and I still have the same opinion, about the giving us hope part in my previous end note, I do trust Mary. So when she says it wasn't his attention and when she says he did mean to do the character justice, I don't say he did in my opinion, but I do believe her saying that he believes and maybe Mary as well believes he did. So maybe I should just say now that he could have handled that one better. And give him the benefit of a doubt, that he didn't do it at purpose, because Mary said it was not his intention.**

 **Even in all my grieve and anger I never not wanted to see how this series ended. Or I wouldn't have already watched those last two episodes. It will hurt like hell and probably will make me grieve more. But this series brought me a lot and even if Mary is not in it, Tony and GW and all the others are. They worked hard and worked with what they had been given. And who knows if TNT had invested in this series more and would have renewed Mary's contract, we now might not would have to deal with all this. I totally agreed with what Mary said on the subject and it sounded really important to her to do this series justice. But I also respect that there are a lot of you out there who can't, because it is too painful, or because of other reasons. There are a lot of you who haven't been happy with the writing for a long time. I often wished we could have had more Shandy or different storylines and I was able to enjoy the show, mainly because the many writers out here who wrote the missing scenes. A big thank you for that!**

 **So I respect all of your opinions. You are all allowed to deal with this pain in exactly the way you seem fit. Everyone should deal with this in their own way, while holding in account that we are all individuals who all have different ways to react to matters and respect one another while doing so.**

 **I haven't watched the latest episodes. I still don't know I am ready to watch that funeral, well I suppose we will at least be offered a funeral. I have been around tumblr and I have already read many reactions that really don't give me a lot of hope. It also seems my theory around Stroh is shattered. But I will once again say I trust Mary and when she says that it would might help with the pain and help accepting this storyline I will also watch those last four episodes. Because I want to rewatch that show again without crying my eyeballs out. And I want to continue writing and maybe even come up with new stories. I am able to rewatch bsg with joy and even watch daybreak, not with joy but with an overall feeling that it is okay , even though I still cry no matter how many times I see it. I want to be able to rewatch TC and Major Crimes and still laugh and love it and not have that stone I feel now weighing down on my stomach.**

 **And let's hope that there is some writer out there who believes he's got the right part written for Mary McDonnell, so we can enjoy watching this great actress and maybe even start a new fandom.**

 **In the mean time we have our stories. We are the writers of those and we can come up with whatever we want. I'm not sure yet where Shattered Images will end I'm not even near that. Maybe it will never end ;). I just know that my Sharon, Sharon Elliot and there might even be a Flynn attached to that in the future ;) will most definitely have more time to be happy and will probably be in a happy marriage a little while longer as well. But then again I don't have to deal with people wanting to cancel my story, lol!**

 **I hope none of you feel offended by either one of my end notes. I just had to get this off my chest or the wheels in my head keep on spinning and there will be no sleep and even more important no writing.**

 **And all of you, thank you for being there for me when times were rough. You might have not always known it, but it has made the difference at multiple occasions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all so so much for all the reviews but especially the responses to my end note. It warmed my heart and I can't express how much it means to me to receive all this support. It's been a big step to share my personal story, but now I'm glad I did. Thank you all as well for sharing some of your personal thoughts. It means a lot to me to read that this story has been helpful and provided an escape for many people also.**

 **Then I would really like to say thank you to all the guest reviewers who I couldn't thank in person. As well, as Vicci, Renee, and Rick! ( and anyone I may have forgotten, please don't be mad) Nice to see you are all still with me as well. It 's always good to see familiar names. :)**

 **All mistakes in this chapter are mine, sorry for that.**

 **This story is rated M to be on the safe side.**

 **Then all what is left to say is that these characters do not belong to me, I only play with them.**

Chapter four

Sharon's hand reached out, touching Andy's arm. Stopping him in mid sentence while he summoned up facts he wrote down on the board. "Andy…"

He looked over at her, his eyebrows wrinkled, making him look a bit puzzled.

"I believe I found her."

Andy looked over from her, to the file in front of her on her desk. He stared into the most angelic face with curly blond hair framing the rosy cheeks. The huge blue eyes. Vulnerable, loving, but also curious for the world around her. They only saw her in pieces, her eyes closed, but this was the girl they'd found so brutally murdered.

"What's her name?"

"Alice Jensen. She was reported missing by her parents two days ago."

Finally they had a name. Also meant they would have to shatter her parents world. They would have to tell them there was no more hope. They would never hold their little girl again. See her smile. An entire future of joyful moments was taken from them. The uncertainty would be ended, but they would enter hell. Knowing your daughter was killed and in such a brutal fashion, not knowing why, by whom? They would look at them for answers, but they would have none to give.

This would be so hard. Telling the parents would not be an easy task. Normally he was more than happy to let Sharon deal with the hard emotional talks. Somehow her compassion was warmer, more real. This time he wasn't so sure. This case hit her hard. Her first child victim. He didn't want her to fall apart in the midst of this investigation.

"We should inform them, Andy."

"We'll first need one of the parents to identify her."

Sharon paled at the thought of one of her parents having to see her dissected body. Nichols would have to do something to make her more presentable. How would he do that?

"Can we do that to them? I know it's procedure, but…"

"Nichols will do his best."

Andy smiled as he touched her cheek, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

He would plan something special for her tonight, pamper her, make her forget during their drive over. She kept a lot of emotions to herself. Withdrew in herself. It was hard to get through the brick wall she so easily pulled up around her. He didn't want to pressure her. Their feelings, their relationship, all so fresh. It was still hard to find the right balance. He wanted her to talk to him, but only if she was ready. He didn't like to pressure her into something she wasn't used to or ready for.

There was an uncertainty settling in his stomach. The feeling of walking on eggs. He didn't want to make any mistakes. He didn't want to ruin matters between them. It made him unable to handle on instincts. He wanted nothing more than touch her, have that physical contact with her. Maybe because it would make him feel more closer to her emotional as well. Still he was afraid to simply do so. When Sharon withdrew like this, she was impossible to read. He could ask her whether she was okay, but she would only hide her true emotions with a smile.

Andy unbuckled his seatbelt. She looked over to the picket fence house. Nice house, good neighborhood. From the outside, the only thing noticeable of the sadness and despair going on within its inhabitants, the closed drapes in front of the window.

Suddenly the house seemed huge. Feelings of dread overwhelming her. She wasn't a mother, but she could imagine how it must feel to lose your child. The thought of her being the barrier of that horrifying news, made her feel nauseous. A sudden panic overwhelmed her, the feeling like she was unable to breathe.

"I can't do this…" She choked out the words, like the air was sucked from her lungs.

Confused Andy turned around, his concern showing in the deep frown between his eyebrows, as he noticed the bewilderment in her eyes.

"Hey…" His hand lightly touched her cheek.

"I can't .. I …"

He had never seen her like this. His thumb stroke her skin, slowly, then more frequent as he felt a bit helpless, not quite knowing how to handle this.

"I…"

As her breathing stocked a bit, he took her face in both of his hands, pulling her near, captivating her in a kiss. It was the first thing that came to mind, as she seemed to have some sort of panic attack. Her trembling body stilled and he slowly pulled away from her.

The despair was still in her eyes. Her breathing had slowed though. He kept her face cupped in both of his hands. His thumbs caressing her cheekbones, his eyes locking on hers.

"It's going to be okay.. I can bring the news to them."

Sharon avoided his eyes. She must feel like a failure, for not being able to. She was forgetting he was much longer on this job than she was. These notifications, when a child was involved, were the worst.

"I'm a father I can imagine their pain."

Her eyes shot back.

"Of course you can.. I didn't mean you couldn't… Of course you can."

A soft smile curled on his lips, before he bend in and once again captured her lips. More loving, more lingering this time. Intensifying as he felt Sharon's lips suck hard on this bottom lip, while she inhaled deep. She did that often, it made her kisses so much more intense.

She inhaled his scent filling her nostrils with his aftershave. He smelled so good. She simply wanted to stay in his arms forever. Somehow the big bad world didn't seem so big and bad when his arms were wrapped around her.

As he pulled back from her, she was quick to steal another kiss.

"You'll do just fine…."

Sharon took a deep breath. She doubted this would be the last time, she would have to be the barrier of bad news. She better learn to do this now, Andy would help her through it.

MCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMC

The mother of the little girl went into hysterics, as she saw their grave faces and put two and two together. Her husband reacted upon the screams, hurrying down the stairs, looking from them to his wife, desperate for answers. Trying to keep his wife on her feet.

Sharon had been so loving. Her hand on the mother's upper arm, gently stroking it, whispering calming words. She had been a natural, scared for nothing. No trace of the panic she had been in before. While she had done the comforting part of their visit, he tried to get through to the father.

Although they were pretty sure the little girl was indeed Alice Jensen, it was procedure for them to be careful. Talk about suspicions for as long as they wouldn't have a positive ID.

The mother was completely in denial from that point on. It wasn't her little girl they found dead. Her daughter was somewhere out there, alive, and they should go find her. Hysterics had turned into anger. He'd seen it all before. During the entire time, Sharon remained so calm. He wasn't entirely sure whether he would have to pick up the pieces when they came home.

Carefully he brought up the subject of identifying the body. He'd been looking at the father. There was no way he wanted that mother in the morgue. Seeing the little girl, mutilated, had been already hard for them, outsiders. He could only imagine how bad it must be for the girl's parents. If he would ever be in that position he'd go mad.

MCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMMCMMCMC

Thank God the man had managed to reason with his wife. He'd go and identify the body. It had been still the question whether he would, as they both arrived at the station. It had maybe even been Sharon's vulnerable eyes that managed to convince the mother not to accompany her husband to the morgue. He still saw the look in Sharon's eyes, as she put her hand on Ireen Jensen's arm.

'Trust me you don't want to see this.'

As if the mother saw in Sharon's eyes the horrific truth, that this situation was.

Before he'd bring the father in he warned Nichols, so he could make the little girl more presentable. He left Sharon upstairs with the mother. He had put his hand on her back, softly whispering to her that he would do this. He'd be lost with that mother anyway, not knowing how to keep her calm. He was a father himself, he could relate to the man.

They walked through the grey corridor. It seemed endless on walks like these. He could feel the man's eyes burn at him.

"Are you a father?"

Andy wasn't the kind of man to talk about his private life, but this man seemed so nervous, without even knowing about the horrors that laid ahead of him.

A small nod and an apologetic smile was all he could muster.

"A daughter or a son?"

"Both."

"Ireen and I were thinking about another….."

His voice cut off. Andy wanted this to be over. He wanted to be at home, on the couch, Sharon pulled against his chest, his arms carefully wrapped around her, while his lips brushed the top of her head. He wanted to feel the beating of her heart. He needed her comfort, someone who simply understood.

"Do you believe this girl is really Ally?... I mean…"

Andy looked grave. He could understand the hope this father grasped at. He'd probably do the same.

"We really believe this is your daughter. We wouldn't have brought you here if we'd have doubts."

Sharon had been very sure when she saw the picture of little Alice Jensen in the missing files folder. And so was he. There wasn't a doubt in his mind and this was simply a formality.

"Would you wait here for a moment. I'll just ask whether the coroner is ready."

Andy took a deep breath before entering, hoping Nichols had managed to make her less horrific.

"Flynn, is the father outside?"

"Yeah. The mother is still upstairs with Sharon. She was quite a mess already. I doubt whether the father can handle this either."

He sighed deep, looking at the girl on the slate. Only her small angelic face was uncovered, a blue sheet hid the jigsaw puzzle her small body had become. Nichols had done a fine job.

"Just tell him not to touch anything. Don't want to make this any more traumatic than this already is."

"Hm-mm … want to question him too. The least he's seen then, the better."

"You suspect the parents?"

"Don't know, just never rule them out either. You never know."

"I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. Elliot feeling better already?"

"It's not easy on her. Hell it's not easy on me either and this isn't even my first child murder case."

"These cases are the worst."

Andy nodded, turning around to call the father in. He wanted to get this over with. Question the parents if that would even be possible, write the report and call it a night. Returning to the safety of his home with Sharon.

The father's eyes were fixed on the pale little face. Andy saw the battle within him. The despair, trying to deny this was his daughter. Willing the brutal truth away. Imagining this wasn't his little girls face. That this was someone else's daughter. That her eyes were different, her hair, her nose, her lips. Imagining it so hard that he would see a different face in front of him. He'd say this was a mistake, that this wasn't his daughter they found murdered and then he'd look away. Afraid to be captured by his daughters deadly pale face.

It all happened, like there was a manual for these kind of things. He gave it time. All it ever took was time, before the truth dawned on them.

The truth was harsh, and cruel and unforgiving. The tears in the man's eyes fighting denial. The uncertainty was over, but reality was the open gate to hell. With the answers, peace didn't necessarily return.

And there it was the blank stare, concealing the thoughts that must race this mind. Unable to look away, desperately trying to hang on, even if it meant that this would be the last image of your child, forever engraved in your mind.

Andy touched his arm as he wanted to reach out for her. "You better not."

"This is my daughter, this is my little girl.. I.."

"It's better believe me…"

His hold on the man strengthened, coaxing him around. "Let's go up."

"How.. Who?"

"We'll talk about that upstairs."

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMMMC

Husband and wife had locked their eyes the moment he walked in. The hope in Ireen Jensen's eyes was awful, washed away by a simple shake of her husband's head. Sharon desperately tried to keep her on her feet, guiding her backwards to a chair. She left her side to get her a glass of water. Andy followed her, looking over his shoulder at the Jensen's. The man pressed his wife's face to his chest, trying to calm her, while she gasped for air, crying her heart out.

His eyes divert to Sharon, as he heard the sound of the cup in her hand. It was shaking. "The worst is over."

She didn't understand. This was all new to her. Frowning she looked at Andy, who kept watching the Jensen's like a hawk.

"Did the mother say anything to you, Sharon?"

"Uhm… no… Andy? Why do you keep watching them like that?"

"The parents are the first suspects."

Sharon looked dumbstruck at him. Was he serious about this? He seemed to be.

"Andy…"

"Trust me, hon… You can't simply rule them out because they're grieving."

"Andy she's really upset."

"Remorse can make you really upset too."

A lump formed in her throat. She looked over from Andy, to the parents grieving for their child. A shiver sent down her spine at the thought that they were somehow involved in their daughter's dead. This murder had been too brutal. She didn't want to believe Andy. He might have seen these kind of cases a lot more often than she had. He knew the drill. This was something she could learn from him. The parents should be on top of the list. Like husband's were always the first suspects as well. She would try to remember it for future cases, although she hoped never to come across such a case as this one ever again. It was ridiculous. There would be another case like this and she probably would remember Andy's lesson then, but now her gut instinct said something entirely different.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ : another upload today as the previous chapter was a bit short and also a kind of an in between chapter. I'm glad you all liked it anyway though, I've received again such kind reviews. Thank you all, it is so encouraging to read and helps me continue this series.

A big thank you as well to the guest reviewers. I really appreciate all of you who take the time to say some lovely words about my story. Amy and Vicci thank you as well and sorry Amy you are the one I forgot to mention before.

Could someone explain me what 'shandy shippers' is and how to participate? I know we are all shandy shippers but apparently it is something you can participate in as well.

Still rated M to be on the safe side. All mistakes left are mine.

These characters do not belong to me, just playing with them.

Chapter five

Oven gloves in his hands Andy looked at Sharon. She was sitting at his dining room table, writing up the report they were supposed to write together.

After their exhausting talks to the Jensen's he had looked at her. The silent question where to? For some reason she chose his place. He wasn't quite sure, her apartment was most definitely more luxurious, spacious, all the comforts from home. Still she chose to come here. She seemed to feel at home in his crappy little apartment. She didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of view, space, or air. Her bare feet just as comfortable on his brownish shaggy carpet.

This somehow had become her home, during the time she used it as her hiding place. Just looking at her made him feel at peace. Life had become so simple now he was allowing himself to have feelings for her.

It would be a while before he could take his vegetable lasagna out of the oven. He walked over to Sharon, placing his hands on her shoulders. Gently squeezing them, while his lips touched the top of her head, placing a kiss on it.

Her hand reached out for him, a smile on her lips as she felt his lips on her head, her finger stroking his short hair. The movement was lazy. It felt therapeutic to massage the back of his head. She loved the connection, the way she was able to keep him close.

"Hmm…"

"You know I can do that too.. You don't have to do my job for me, hon."

"I don't mind doing it." Sharon threw her head backwards looking up at him, a huge grin on her face.

"Especially when you're cooking me dinner… which smells delicious already, may I add."

Andy smiled back at her, before giving her a small peck on the nose.

"Hmm…"

"I could have done it after dinner. "

"No… I want you to myself after dinner. No murder case.. Just you and me."

"Sounds great. Is it getting along?"

Sharon sighed. She hoped to find something to take those parents off the suspect list. They had talked to both of them separate, although the mother was way too upset to give any coherent answers. There had been the basic questions. When had they noticed her missing? Who had been with the child? She was still so young. She should have been in care of someone. They would have to ask both questions again at a later stage. They might remember more while out of that initial shock.

"Ireen has the most speaking against her."

Sharon sighed. "I know."

With Ireen's connection to the hospital, she had moved on top of their list.

"What was she again?"

"A surgical nurse." Sharon ended the sentence with a sigh. She knew it wasn't working in the mom's favor at all.

"So she had access to the murder weapon."

Sharon frowned she knew Andy still had the mother on top of his list, but she refused to think a mother could commit such a brutal murder as this. "I don't believe she would have cut up her little girl."

"Some mother's do, Sharon."

"Why?"

"Because some people are simply psychotic."

Andy would know, he surely saw a lot more horrors than she ever had. He sighed, his nose brushing her hair before he gave her another kiss on top of her head. "I know you don't want to believe it, as it simply is a horrifying idea, but we can't rule it out, hon."

Sharon leaned her head to the side, as Andy squeezed her shoulders.

"She also had access to the anesthesia. She's present during surgeries. She knows how to administer it, she knows how to use that surgical equipment."

"Her husband knows how to administer anesthesia as well. He's got access to it. He's a dentist. Dentists wear latex gloves as well." Sharon argued.

"You suspect the father?"

"I don't know.. I know what the evidence says, but it's too cruel if you ask me to even think that."

"If these two were the only suspects, which they are right now, I'd say we focus on the mother. A dentist doesn't have the surgical knowledge to cut up a body like that."

Sharon didn't want to have to focus on either of the parents. She didn't want to know there were people who'd kill their children.

"I believe we should visit the parents again tomorrow. Find out if there were abnormalities lately, how their marriage is, people who were around their daughter. Who could have access to their garden? Who would their child walk off with."

"If she went voluntarily."

Sharon sighed closing the brown file folder in front of her. She was done with this case today. The darkness seemed all consuming. All she wanted now was warmth and love. She was in love. It was a happy time, so easily clouded over, being touched by a dark case like this one. Like thunderclouds it was casting a shadow on that bubbly feeling she'd felt, before they had been put on this case.

"Done?"

"Hm-mm. Oh that smells lovely."

Andy looked proud. She knew he liked to receive compliments for his culinary skills and he deserved all of them. She loved to be pampered like this by him. Curious she walked over to the oven, peeking in.

"It's almost done, I believe."

"Lasagna…" She looked delighted at the prospect of eating it.

"Vegetable lasagna, as you love that green stuff so much."

Sharon couldn't help smiling. At least he wasn't afraid to show her his humor. That was her Andy. The one who wasn't tip toeing around her, afraid to make some mistake that would chase her away for him. He was still a bit tentative, afraid for the bubble to burst. In time he hopefully learned that she was there to stay, that she simply wasn't going to run away from him. They'd communicate, they'd argue, but they would also kiss and make up.

MCMCMCMCMCMMCCMCMCMCMMCMCMCCMMCM

Andy studied her while she ate. It's not like they had never had dinner together before, or even when they were still friends. Still it was so different. It was surreal that he was allowed to love her now.

Sharon caught Andy staring at her. "Have I got food stuck somewhere?"

"No… I just like looking at you." A smile appeared on his lips as she blushed. She was so cute. He didn't get why she was this insecure sometimes.

"Do you like it? I know it's no five star restaurant dinner…"

Andy's eyes casted down, deliberately avoiding her yes. What was that about? Her hand reached out for his. Her thumb slowly stroking the back of his hand, trying to draw his attention back towards her. "Hey… "

Her eyes were scrutinizing. It wasn't fair she was able to read him so perfect, while he most of the time met a brick wall.

"What's that?" Her smile was gentle, but she demanded an answer, how kind she might looked.

"What?" Andy acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"That look…"

Damn now she might feel uncomfortable. Great way to set the mood Flynn.

"You're uncomfortable about something. Insecure a bit….. Is it about your cooking? You shouldn't be. I love your cooking. Your skills are surely better than mine."

Andy forced a smile hoping she'd believe him. Instead her eyes kept him captive, she simply stared in his eyes, probing for the truth, digging deeper. A relieved breath escaped his mouth, as she seemed to return her attention back to dinner. Her fork moved around in the remnants of her lasagna. Her eyes now focused on that, her voice actually startling him.

"You don't have to take me out to dinner, you know."

He froze, as she hit the nail right on top. She didn't even look up, knowing she was right. Only when the silence became deafening she looked up. Her eyes neutral. They tried to drag the words out of him, forcing him to tell her the truth. Sharon was right. He felt a bit insecure. He was no Raydor, his pay check and bank account significantly lower. He couldn't treat her the way he had, he couldn't pamper her the way he had. That stung, as she deserved so much more than he could give her.

"Andy…"

"I just want to pamper you."

"You do…"

"But not the way Raydor could."

Sharon leaned back in her chair, retreating her hand from his. Was Andy seriously trying to compare himself to Jack? That's what bothered him? She shook her head. This was so stupid. Didn't he know her by now? Didn't he know she didn't need all that?

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say, Andy Flynn."

Slightly shocked, he looked at her. His eyebrows moving up.

"No it isn't. I know the guy took you out to dinner practically every evening. "

"Because he really didn't like my cooking and couldn't cook himself. It was a lot easier to pick up the phone and either make dinner reservations, or order something in. That's not pampering, Andy. That's being practical."

"But you liked it."

"I like your cooking better. I like our talks, I like that you take all this effort for me. Look I could never find Jack in the kitchen cooking something for me. He'd hire someone, If he was on an important case, he would take the files with him to the restaurant. I know you're comparing yourself to him and you really shouldn't."

Her eyes looked emotional. "I don't need flowers, gifts, fancy dinners.. I need love, warmth, respect. You make me feel loved, Andy. I have a feeling of home whenever I'm around you and I know you respect me. That's all I need. "

Looking into her eyes, he knew she was truly honest. It was his own insecurity speaking here. She had never given him the impression that he wasn't enough. Or that she was uncomfortable with him or the fact that his wallet wasn't filled to the rim like Raydor's .

MCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMC

His lips were on her forehead, his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her to the warmth of his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. Her own breathing pattern adapting to the steady rise and fall of his chest. They could sit like that for hours. Just enjoying each other's warmth. Especially now this awful case weighed on their minds. It was almost impossible to not take your work home.

With a serious frown between his eyes, he looked down at her. His fingers gliding through her silky auburn hair. A gently stroke. For some reason an attempt to soothe her. She didn't seem upset, but you never knew with Sharon. One thing he did know. This case was effecting her more than the other cases had. Although he hadn't been living with her during those cases, he knew they hadn't to this extent.

Child murders always made a larger impact. Even on the ones with the biggest mouths and attitudes. Children were so pure, so innocent. It made the deed seem pure evil, to end a life when it had bearably started. He himself hated the cases when a child was murdered. It always reminded him of the fact that neither of his children were ever as safe, as he wanted them to be.

Her arms wrapped tighter around him, as his wet lips touched her forehead and then increased the space between them. She didn't want him to move away from her, not even a couple of inches.

"Sweetheart, do you have your friend Gavin's phone number?"

Her eyes met his, her brows slightly wrinkled.

"Sure…Gavin will call when he knows more, Andy. He likes to circle his prey on his own pace, before he will make the hit."

Andy raised his eyebrow. The way Sharon said it she made it sound so callous, almost cute, like it was the most normal thing to do.

"He's a very good lawyer, Andy. In a couple of years, just watch him. He'll be one of the best paid lawyers of Los Angeles."

Andy sighed. The man already was unaffordable now, at least to him.

"I'm going to pay him myself this time, Sharon."

"Don't worry about that."

"They're my children, this is my problem."

For a moment it was quiet. Sharon only stared at him. He knew he had said something wrong, without actually knowing what it was, just because her silence was deafening. By keeping silent, she let him figure out, what he said wrong all by himself. Sometimes it was so hard. This part of their relationship still had to develop. Both having to learn how to share matters of the heart.

"I don't want you to pay, Sharon."

"Is this going to be a recurring problem?"

"What?" Andy didn't know what she was talking about.

"The money thing."

"These are my mistakes, these are my problems, my children. You shouldn't have to fix them."

"I want you to have a good relationship with your children, Andy. I don't want you waking up one day and realizing it's Christmas and you'll be spending it alone, because your children haven't talked to you in years, because you haven't even met your grandchildren. I don't want that to happen. Is that so strange? I only want to help you. If things were in reverse you would do the same for me."

"Of course I would, but…"

Sharon pulled back from him, her eyes widened. "Don't go all male chauvinistic on me, Andy Flynn."

Great, now she was angry with him. How had things spiraled down to this? They had been relaxed and in each other's arms. Now she glared at him, raising her eyebrow, daring him to say the wrong thing. Worst of all she was right. He wouldn't have had any problem with it, if it would be the other way around. He took a deep breath last thing he wanted was to have this turn into an argument.

"I like to fix my own problems."

"You're not alone anymore, Andy. This isn't just your problem. We're in a relationship, right? This relationship is serious, isn't it?"

The look in his eyes changed, softened up, quick to take her face in his hands. "Of course we are…I love you…"

"Wouldn't you like them to come over?"

"I don't believe Sandra will…."

"I mean in a couple of years, when they're older. We would live together, wouldn't we? I am a part of this too and I want to do everything in my power to encourage a good relationship between you all."

He hadn't thought about it like that. He had only been thinking about not dragging her into the mess he had made of his life. Once again she was right though. He should thank his lucky stars, that Sharon was this supportive of him.

"Thank you… for being so understanding. For doing all these things for me."

"I don't even think about that. It's natural."

"No it isn't."

"I want you happy. You need your children to be happy. I don't believe Sandra is playing fair. They love you, they miss you. You'll always be their father. I believe she's forgot about that. "

"She is hurt." Andy sighed. "She won't like us being together."

"Sandra doesn't have to."

"She's going to try and use that against me."

"I will not try and take her place. Sandra will always be their mother."

Andy's thumb stroke her cheek. If only he met her years ago. She was so much more mature than Sandra had ever been. Sometimes he wished Brian and Nicole were hers, instead of Sandra's. He couldn't imagine Sharon ever using his children as a weapon against him. If only Sandra would listen to reason. If only she would see the reality of this situation.

Sharon was right, this wasn't just affecting him. It was still strange thinking about the future, he was still having this nagging thought in the back of his mind, that one day he would lose her. Slowly he began thinking about a long term relationship with Sharon. What their life would be like in a few years from now. Would they have children together? Would Brian and Nicole come over on holidays? They'd be all siblings. He hadn't even thought about that. He would want them to get to know each other. For that they would all need to be on speaking terms. Although he didn't see that happening any time soon. Sharon was right he would have to keep contact with his children, maintain a bond, no matter what the costs.

Gavin Baker was a good lawyer and good meant pricy. He wasn't completely comfortable with Sharon paying though. Fact was he probably was unable to pay. He'd try to persuade her to pay her back, but somehow he believed she wouldn't go for it. She could be just as stubborn as he was. Maybe that wasn't that bad. He needed a woman who would dare to talk back, to tell him he was wrong, to argue with him when necessary. Sharon was that woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**an/ I was so happy with all the reviews I received on the last chapter. You all went into detail so much and I really like that it is just as much fun as the writing itself. You pointing out what you liked was so nice to read and they were all huge compliments for me. All swriously boosting my swlf esteem so I can't thank you enough for that!**

 **Also a big thank you to all the guest reviewers, and Vicci, Amy and Rick, it is nice to see familiar names and I do appreciate you all taking the time to leave me a review. Also a big thank you to the guest who was grateful for the frequent updates this time around, you made me smile! I know I was terrible at it in the past and I can't guarantee I can keep this up but right now I'm doing my best to at least update evrey Wednesday. For me it is already Thursday and I was planning to have this chapter up already hours ago, but RL got in the way. Still taking the time to post it though, I'm sure it is still Wednesday somewhere ;)**

 **Last ni** **ght has been MC's last episode, I still have to watch the last two. I know this is not the way most of us would have liked to see the story end. But it did and now it is up to us to learn to love this series again, to reclaim/retrieve th** **e joy we had watching this ship develope, reading and writing the fanfiction. I still enjoy this ship very much and I want to rewatch TC and MC again with all the joy I had watching it the first time. I want to continue writing and I can honestly say I find so much joy in writing the parts of this series. So MC has ended but this series is not ending, not for a very long time to come. So please will you all join me in learning to love the series again? I love this fandom so much, so many amazing people, lets stay active.**

 **Okay that said, all mistakes left in the story beneath are mine. The characters are not mine they belong to you know who, so far the disclaimer.**

 **Still rated M, because I rather overrate than underrate. Hope you will enjoy!**

Chapter six

Hamilton watched from his office into the murder room. They were all busy, working on different cases. There wasn't a day in sunny Los Angeles, that went by without someone being murdered. One more gruesome, than the other. He didn't envy Flynn and Elliot. They were working on the hardest case of the moment. A child, the murder victim. Back in the day he had a child murder case. Those were the cases that broke you as a cop. It had caused him to drink too much, escape in the rich liquid that warmed your stomach and numbed your mind with a haze. Unfortunately it had also caused him and his wife to grow apart. He hadn't know how to talk to her about his job. What he saw. There was no way you could describe the murder of an innocent child.

Even now he couldn't stand looking at the photographs on their pin board. They were too graphic, too brutal. He watched Elliot pinning down the papers underneath the pictures. Her neat handwriting telling him in red, that for now the parents were their prime suspects. It was a difficult case. No one wanted to suspect the parents of a murdered child.

Methodically Elliot wrote down all the evidence and facts they gathered in the last few days, under Flynn's watchful eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. He still heard Flynn's objections ringing in his ears. The summary, that he wasn't partner material. All it took was the right partner though.

Elliot had a calming effect on him. In no time at all she had earned his respect. He couldn't put a finger to it, but Flynn behaved different when Elliot was around. She put some sort of spell on him. He would be lying if he'd say he wasn't happy with someone who was able to tame a man like Flynn. He had tried for so long and given up in the end. If anything the man would not listen to him, no matter what he did, but for some reason Elliot could make him listen to her. One look and he'd be back in line. He had threatened him with everything, to fire him or suspension, but nothing had impressed the man.

Hamilton watched Flynn's body language. He was relaxed, listening to everything she had to say. Every now and then adding something, pointing her at wherever he had something to add.

Something was different in their interaction with one another. Like now. Flynn got up from his pose, sitting on her desk, standing close to her. Now and then his hand on the small of her back. He was touching her more often lately. The look in his eyes different whenever he looked at her. Elliot looked more radiant than ever. They seemed closer together.

Sharon pinned down the last paper on the pin board. Leaning back against Andy's hand on the small of her back, as she looked over the board, trying to determine whether there was something they forgot. She looked at Andy as she felt his thumb stroking her back. A smile curled on her lips, the moment crudely interrupted by Hamilton's voice sounding from the office.

"Elliot, Flynn, my office."

They both looked over their shoulder, pulled back into reality, looking quizzical at each other, while Hamilton turned around and walked back into his office.

Andy pulled back the chair, offering the place for Sharon to sit down. Hamilton raised his eyebrow at all this courtesy. Andy didn't even see it. When Sharon was in the same room with him, he had only eye for her. As a lovesick puppy he looked from his chair towards her.

Sharon felt Andy's eyes burn on her skin. She knew her cheeks flushed, no matter how hard she tried not to, especially in front of their Commander. Sharon tried to be professional, but she was too much in love. She couldn't hide it. She couldn't withstand Andy's touches. At first she had believed she would manage to keep it from the work floor. Tell Andy to touch her at home. But she failed miserable. She liked the feeling of his large hand on the small of her back. It fit perfect, like it had always belonged there. How could she deny that?

Nervous Sharon bit her lip. She didn't like the way Hamilton looked at them. They were breaking the rules, she was very much aware of that. If anything she knew the rules by heart. She never had been the kind of girl who liked breaking the rules, so this situation was making her nervous. Their relationships was against regulations. They hadn't really talked about it yet, they agreed to focus on their relationship first, before they would make it public. She hoped this wouldn't be the topic of their conversation. That would be so embarrassing. A weird feeling settled in the core of her stomach. Fear of consequences. She didn't want to be transferred, she didn't want to be partnered up with someone else. Sharon knew she wasn't loved within the department. She couldn't think of anyone she trusted more than Andy, she didn't want to be separated from him. Her heart began to race in her chest.

Andy sat casually down in his chair. One leg draped over the other, finally shifting his attention from Sharon to Hamilton.

"I'd like an update on the Jensen case. I saw you suspect the parents…"

Andy tilted his head a bit, pursing his lips. "For now."

Hamilton looked at Elliot, who stayed quiet. It was hard to look inside of their mind most of the time, but not now.

"You just wrote it down, but you don't believe either one of them killed that little girl, do you Elliot?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"All the evidence points in their direction. I just don't believe they did it. "

For as long as Hamilton knew her, one thing was clear, she had an infallible gut instinct. He looked at Flynn. He was a bit more skeptic than his partner.

"Are there any other suspects?"

"No, not at this point." Andy almost sighed, he wished there was. Sharon seemed so sure, but he couldn't let go of the parents so easy.

"What's your next step?"

"We're going to have another talk with the parents. Try to get a timeline. See if one of them can come up with an alibi, which is complicated. We have the time she went missing. We don't have an exact time of dead."

"You already spoke to the parents?"

"Yes, but the mother was medicated when I spoke to her. That's why we want to return to their home. Ask them a few more questions. See if we can find some other suspects to add to our list."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Hamilton surely didn't want to have their job. They had to deal with two parents in mourning for their little girl. Parent who were potential suspects.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCM

They were on their way to the Jensen home. Using their time to drive over ,to go over the questions, they wanted to ask. They both agreed on not asking them to come to the station. Last thing they would want was for them to feel like suspects. They would lawyer up and their window of opportunity would be closed. They still had too many questions to be answered.

"We're going to question them separate."

"Hm-mm. Will you speak to the father? You accompanied him to the morgue. Father to father?"

Only Sharon would see him in the vulnerable role as a father of two children. To the outside world he was this tough Robbery/Homicide Detective. Father to father would be the right approach. His normal act of the aggressive interrogator would do no good, and Sharon knew that exactly.

"Sure."

"I hope the mother will be lucid enough to talk to."

"She might be in shock, Sharon."

"She has the key to some of our questions. We need her to talk to us."

"I'm sure you can manage to get through to her, hon."

Andy's hand squeezed her thigh. While they were in the car, Andy wouldn't hesitate to show her his affections. Without the watchful eyes of their colleagues around, they were carefree, allowing to let themselves feel.

Sharon sighed, while being with Andy, life seemed so simple, but it was anything but uncomplicated. This wasn't how she had envisioned their first months together, madly in love, but weighed down by this horrendous case.

Andy looked over at her. She seemed so occupied, this case was a heavy burden on her. It was her first child victim. He would have to make sure they wouldn't be completely engulfed in this case. Make sure that there was time for some normality as well, like their blossoming love. "Your place or mine?"

"I don't care as long as you'll stay."

Andy smiled. They hadn't spent an evening apart. Somehow she always seemed to fall asleep in his arms and he wasn't able to let go off her. He loved watching her sleep, or waking up next to her in the morning. Sharon was the most beautiful sight asleep. So calm and serene. Angelic. Such a contrast to the nightmares she'd have. One night he'd pull her tight against his chest, rock her, kiss her, coaxing her back to a peaceful night of sleep. Other nights she'd be in a sheer panic, completely out of it and he'd just be thankful he was there for her. He still had no idea what brought them on. It was an unspoken topic between them. She didn't have to persuade him to stay.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCCMMMCMCMMCMCMC

Sharon walked upstairs. Roger Jensen hadn't been thrilled about her wanting to talk to his wife again. According to him his wife was too vulnerable, too upset, too unstable. The doctor prescribed her anti-anxiety medication. They had to talk to her though. She'd decide whether she was up to answering some of her questions or not.

The room was dark. The closed curtains shutting out Los Angeles sunny weather. The bed somehow an ominous presence in the middle of the room. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness, suddenly surrounding her. They blinked a couple of times, before she got a clearer image of the room and its occupant.

Ireen Jensen was on the bed. Her arms clutching a stuffed animal. Burying her nose in it, to inhale its scent. Her eyes fixed on an unknown destination in the room. Even in the darkness, they looked blank. Like her soul had left her body, taking the light in her eyes with it.

There hung an eerie kind of mood in the room. The darkness quick surrounding her, trying to swallow her hole. It was so quiet she only heard her own heartbeat and it was beating loud. She wanted to get out of there, as the room seemed to get smaller by the minute, walls closing in on her. No matter how she felt, she couldn't get out, she couldn't escape that darkness, there were questions to ask.

Andy sat down, while Roger Jensen impatient paced the room.

"Ireen won't get out of the bed. The doctor says she's in shock. She shouldn't be bothered with questions."

"We need to ask these questions to find the murderer of your daughter, sir."

"All we want is to bury her, grieve for her, but all we hear is that her body won't be released. She's our daughter."

"We need to find her murderer. We still need our daughter's body for evidence. The more you help us, the sooner we can close this case and you'll be able to start grieving."

Roger Jensen looked so desperate. The kind of look in his eyes, resembling a haunted man. He reached the point that he didn't know how to continue his life anymore. Somehow he lost control. The pacing stopped and he seemed to calm down. That was better. Andy needed him calm, to have a sensible conversation with him. Roger buried his face in his hands.

"It's like I haven't only lost my daughter. It feels like I've lost my wife as well."

"Finding the answers will help the both of you deal with your loss."

Andy waited in silence, until Roger looked back up at him.

"Who was the first person to report your daughter missing?"

"My wife. She must feel so guilty. Ally was playing in the garden. She believed she looked for butterflies in the bushes. Ally loved butterflies."

Andy saw the distant look in Roger's eyes. He could imagine a bit how it must feel to lose your child. His children hadn't died, but disappeared from his life in another way.

MCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCMCM

Sharon felt a bit eerie, being in Ireen's room. As she looked so completely out of it, she was afraid to do more damage with her questions, than she would do good. What should be morally allowed? Swallowing she made a few steps towards the bed.

"Mrs. Jensen?"

There was no response whatsoever.

"Mrs. Jensen? I'm Officer Elliot from the LAPD. I was here before. I've come to ask you a few questions about Alice."

Sharon begun to feel really uncomfortable, as she suddenly heard a hoarse voice not much more than a whisper.

"Ally…"

"Yes.."

Trying to be patient and kind, Sharon walked towards the bed a bit more, bending through her knees to be on eye level with Ireen Jensen.

"Ally's dead.."

"Yes, I'm so very sorry. We want to find her murderer, but we need your help to do so."

"I thought she was playing.. .What kind of a mother am I?"

"You believed she was safe in your back garden."

"This is a good neighborhood… I wanted our baby to grow up in a good neighborhood. That's why I began working as a surgical nurse. Roger still has his student loan to pay off."

Sharon nodded. At least the mother was talking now.

"When you were at work, who took care of Alice?"

"We have a nanny…Dory… Dory Bakersfield."

Hmm….that was surely someone to talk to. As a nanny she must know the family well. Be able to tell them things the parents weren't keen on sharing.

"She looked after Ally since she was a baby. She adored her. Ally did as well… I wouldn't have left her if… I'm not a bad mother."

It was half a question, her tone of voice desperate. Sharon's hand reached out for her under arm and stroke it in a soothing movement.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCM

Andy contemplated Roger's information. So there was a nanny. Why not that day?

"Mrs. Bakersfield wasn't present the day your daughter disappeared?"

"No, not that day. Ireen was at home, so it wasn't necessary."

"Why didn't your wife go to work that day?"

"Ireen changed her schedule."

"Why 'that' day?"

"The last month. Ireen wanted to spend more time at home with Ally. She wanted for us to have dinner together, instead of living separate lives. My practice is doing well, there was no reason why Ireen couldn't cut back on her hours at the hospital…. We were even thinking about having another baby."

Roger's voice broke. Their family, their life was destroyed. For now he couldn't offer anything to fix this. Maybe this family would be broken forever. These were the hard cases.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMC

Sharon settled underneath his armpit, moving as close to him as she possibly could. She liked cuddling up to him. For now that's all that it had been. Cuddling, kissing, peacefully sleeping in each other's arms. In the beginning they agreed to take it slow, even if they had come so close that day on assignment.. and now most of the time they were too tired. Andy felt reluctant anyway. In this aspect he might even be a bit old fashioned. Her parents probably didn't even know about this relationship yet. At work they tried to keep it quiet. Their feelings might be out in the open, but that didn't mean matters became less complex.

Her finger traced patterns on the white cotton fabric of his t-shirt. Her ear close to his chest, listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat. Silence surrounding them. She didn't mind the silence. It was calming the turmoil in her mind. Even though it was Sunday tomorrow, they had agreed to talk to Dory Bakersfield. She wanted the remaining part of the day to be a true Sunday. Dinner at her parent's house. It had been a while.

"Andy?"

"Hmmm…"

"I was thinking…."

"No more talk about work. Tomorrow we'll have that talk with the nanny and the remaining part we'll take the day off."

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to have dinner at my parents' house. They haven't seen me in a while."

"Oh.."

He had hoped to spend the day with her, but he could understand she'd want to see her parents. Sharon was very close to them, he would not want to keep her away from them.

"You haven't spent a lot of time with them yet. I want them to get to know you."

Andy's body stiffened. Apparently she had been including him in her plans. Just the idea of it though. He'd feel awkward. It would have to happen one day at least if he wanted a future with Sharon. So there really was no way around this.

"Honey they won't bite."

Sharon's smile couldn't help him relax.

"It's not your first dinner together."

No, it was not. She didn't have to remind him. That last dinner he had with her parents wasn't such a success. If this was her idea of warming him up to the idea, it wasn't working. He cleared his throat.

"Have you already told them…?"

"That we're coming? They won't mind."

"No I mean about well you know…"

Sharon's eyebrows wrinkled confused.

"You know…"

Why was Andy all cryptic all of a sudden? "No, I'm afraid I do not know."

"About us. Have you already told them about us being together?"

Andy studied her, reeling over the fact she might want to drop that bomb during dinner tomorrow. That couldn't be more wrong.

"Uhm no. I thought we might tell them together tomorrow."

"I don't believe this is something you should spring on them Sharon."

Last thing he wanted was for this to become awkward during dinner, or for Sharon to become disappointed. If her father was anything like their last dinner together, Sharon would be hurt and he didn't want that to happen. He didn't want her to be in pain, especially not because of him.

Andy seemed so nervous about this. It was absolutely ridiculous, but was it up to her to tell him that it was? She didn't want him to feel awkward. The point was that her parents would get to know him. they wouldn't if he couldn't be himself.

"Alright. How about I will go to church tomorrow, meet up with them, tell them about how happy I am."

Her smile was amazing. She truly looked happy. Her parents must see that too, right? That should speak for him, give him some credit. They would want their daughter to be happy.

"And then we can go to dinner together. I really want them to get to know you. You are the one, Andy. "

It was impossible to deny her anything. And denying her this wasn't possible anyway. This had to happen one day. His lips planted a tiny kiss on her forehead, before he sought her eyes again. His fingers caressing her cheek. "I love you.. I want to do this right."

Sharon snuggled up closer, holding on tighter. Now he had her, he didn't want to lose her again. She was the one for him too. The one he wanted to grow old with, have babies with. For that he would have to convince her parents that he was the right guy for her. He couldn't make any mistakes or Sharon would be the one to end up hurt, and that was something he had silently vowed to avoid.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all so much for the ungoing follows, reviews and lovely pm's, they all mean so much to me! I have been a bit busy lately working on my drawings, but I hope to find my way back to writing soon, so I can continue posting. Also a big thank you to all the guest reviewers, it is so nice to see that people actually take time to leave me a comment letting me know they liked it. I just saw in my inbox some new story updates, so I hope to be reading tonight. So I guess this is also a big thank you to all of you fellow writers who still let us enjoy this universe!**

 **All mistakes left are mine, the characters are not. Rated M to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter seven

Andy made his second batch of coffee. He stopped counting the amount of cups he already drank this morning. Not exactly the way to calm his nerves, but he had no idea how else to remain calm. Sharon got up early, looked stunning, as she left the bathroom. Too stunning to go to church. He would have loved to spend a morning with her, in which they could enjoy breakfast for once, and not eat something hurried in the kitchen, or the car. He had wrapped his arms around her, held her close, kissed her, not wanting to let her go, for as long as she had allowed him to.

He didn't even want to think about dinner tonight. He didn't like facing her father. The man only wanted what was best for his daughter. He could relate to that, as a father, but also because he loved Sharon so much. Andy only wanted what was best for her as well. That was the main reason why he had repressed his feelings for so long. Sharon loved him though. That's why he gave in. He allowed himself to have these feelings for her. That was why he was so nervous now. He did not want to lose her. He didn't want to think about what would happen if that would happen. It had taken him so long to allow himself to love her, to show her exactly how he felt about her. The cat was out of the bag now, as they said. What if this would become a problem? Last thing he'd want was to come in between her good relationship with her parents. The big question was whether he could be selfless enough when it would come to that. Could he let her go when it came to that? Just the thought made the anxiety grow in his stomach.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCCMCMM

Fast clicking heels moved over the church aisle. Her parents were in their regular boot in the front. As she neared them they turned around happily surprised. She was rather late. Andy had been impossible this morning. Holding her, kissing her, reluctant to let her leave. It had been very tempting to stay, enjoy a peaceful morning together. They wouldn't have much of those during a murder case like this one.

Mark stood up to pull her in a tight hug. This was a happy surprise. Since she joined the LAPD, he didn't see her enough. She looked good though. Radiant. There had been a few times, when he believed her work was completely draining her. Somehow that must have come around, as her smile and her eyes were sparkling.

Diane stared at her daughter's face, while she hugged her dad. The radiant smile on her lips, the healthy blush on her face. Even more than during that dinner they had at Andy's place. She looked in love. Could that be? So often she believed there was more between her daughter and her partner. Maybe she should have a good mother to daughter talk. With a bit of luck there was no police business today.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMMMMCCMCMMCMMMM

Andy paced up and down. The anxiety was killing him. One part of him wanted to be there in church with her, but he couldn't be. He could only imagine the mood change, if Sharon would surprise her parents with the news of their relationship. Him accompanying her would be like dropping a bomb. He could imagine her parents wondering what he'd be doing there in the first place. He'd only be an imposer, pressuring them into a corner. That was the worst possible start. He wanted this to be joyful to her, not awkward.

Maybe he would just need to have enough faith in her parents. They loved their daughter, right? They should see how happy she is. Wouldn't they want her to be happy? His parents hadn't been thrilled when he chose to marry Sandra, so young. His mother had told him right away it would be the biggest mistake of his life. Almost begged him to wait. And although his mother most likely didn't change her mind about the matter, in the end both of his parents accepted his choice, as they loved him. Despite of the differences, that was the thing he had in common with Sharon's parents. They all loved her very much.

He would just have to show them how much he actually loved Sharon. That he would do everything in his power to give her everything she'd need in life. He wasn't in the league of Raydor. Andy knew Sharon told him he shouldn't compare himself to him, but he couldn't help it. He knew her parents would. A future together became more real. That meant them living together. They'd have to find a house. He knew what house Raydor would be able to buy. He was only able to rent. He paid alimony for his first wife, his children.

What if he'd marry Sharon? He would have two families to support. What if they'd have children? They'd need a nice home, a good education. He wouldn't be able to give them the same as Raydor would be able to give. Sharon probably could give them the same all by herself, but he didn't want that either. He didn't want her parents to believe he was unable to provide for her, it might be a bit of old fashioned thinking. In fact he knew it would be exactly what Sharon would accuse him of, but he wanted to be able to take care of her. There was no way though that he could provide for her in the way Raydor could. Sharon might not mind, but he couldn't help feel uncomfortable with her parents.

MCMCMCMMCMCMMCMMCMMCMCMMCMMMCCCMMMCMCMM

Mark's hand was on the small of her back, gently rubbing it.

"I'd like you to come with your mom and me, have dinner later."

"I like that, I have to come over a little later though. Andy and I need to do some research for our case."

Marks face fell. "The little girl, who was found dead at the hospital?"

"Yes…but that won't take the entire afternoon."

"Good, so you will come over for dinner then? We've missed you darling. "

Sharon smiled hearing her father's affection.

"Well then we won't keep you any longer, darling, the sooner we can do some catching up."

He gave her a kiss on her head, ready to turn around and walk out together.

"Daddy wait… uhm I'd like to tell you something, that can't wait until later."

Quizzical they looked at her. Sharon wasn't the type to make big announcements. Until now it had only been the news of her engagement and that wasn't much of a surprise and neither was the ending of it.

This must be happy news though, she looked radiant. Diane knew she looked in love, before Sharon even mentioned Andy's name.

Sharon wasn't sure how to bring them the news. It seemed a bit awkward to tell them without Andy beside her, but she knew why she had to. For some reason Andy believed her parents would look at him in a different fashion. Andy was already nervous enough as it was, so this was the only choice, it would only turn things more awkward if Andy would have been with her now. The only thing left was to find the right words.

'Mom and dad I'm in love.' That didn't sound quite right to her, she wasn't a teenager with a crush. So she opted for the facts.

"I'd like to bring Andy later. "

Diane smiled, Sharon's eyes lit up, as she mentioned his name.

"Because I'd like you to get to know each other better."

Mark only stared dumb struck, he knew what his mind was trying to tell him, but he didn't want to listen.

"Andy and I… well….we're…"

Diane smiles, seeing Sharon blush, trying to find the words. Her little girl was so much in love. "You're together…"

Sharon smiled huge, as her mom finished her sentence for her, with a smile similar to hers on her face.

"Yes, we are. We're very happy."

Diane took Sharon in her arms, chuckling. "Sweetie I can tell. You're beaming with joy."

"We're in love…." Sharon merely whispered the words.

Her mom rubbed her back, tightly hugging her.

Sharon pulled away. "Is it okay if we come together?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Sharon looked at her dad. He had been very quiet during her announcement.

"Daddy?"

Diane looked at her husband, raising her eyebrow. She'd better have a talk with him before Sharon and Andy would come over for dinner.

His wife's eyes were scrutinizing. She'd be on his back if he'd say anything wrong. He felt so conflicted. He didn't like Andy Flynn, but Sharon looked so happy. Flynn must do something right. So he forced a smile on his face, not only for his daughter's sake but also for his wife.

"Of course it is, darling."

A warm hug was his reward. Too happy with the hug, he rocked her in his arms. He'd face Andy Flynn and the apparent relationship he had with his little baby girl. He didn't care she was an adult. A tough police officer, like she tried to make it appear. She would always be that little girl he lost his heart to the moment he held her in his arms.

MCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMM

Andy had disappeared into his bed room the moment they returned from questioning Doris Bakersfield.

"You know Andy, she said something interesting… There was a marriage crisis between the two of them. I was thinking, maybe it was connected to her work. Since a month she's cut back on her hours…"

Sharon frowned, as there was no answer coming from Andy. No sound, not even a confirmative hum. Closing her bracelet, she walked into his bed room.

"What do you think?"

She raised her eyebrow, as she saw a couple of different ties scattered over the bed, a blazer and apparently the one he was trying out now. "What are you doing?"

"This one or that one?"

"What? Honey, what are you doing? It's just a casual dinner at my parents house. You don't have to wear a suit."

"I do. I want to."

"They already know you, remember?"

"But not as your…" Andy fell quiet.

"Boyfriend." She smiled suppressing the urge to giggle.

"Sharon I'm serious. I want to make a good impression."

Andy was a bit frustrated ,as she didn't seem to understand why he was nervous. The touch of her hand on his cheek calmed him though.

Sharon looked into his eyes, willing him to focus on her. "Don't worry. Momma really likes you and daddy…"

He wasn't really worried about Diane, Mark Elliot was the problem. During their last dinner the man hadn't warmed up to him that much. Watched him like a hawk, with those scrutinizing grey eyes of his. He even brought Raydor up of all people. Suggested for Sharon to maybe get together with him as well. If he preferred Raydor over him, than he really thought low of him. He wanted to make a good impression. He wanted Mark to think he was worthy of his daughter.

Last thing he'd want was to put a wedge between Sharon and her parents. He knew Sharon very well, he could imagine her response to her father not approving of him. She was stubborn. She would not listen to her parents, if they had something to say that she didn't like to hear. He didn't want that to happen, he didn't want to stand in between.

"Daddy is very protective.. He didn't like Jack very much in the beginning, either."

The man had been right about Raydor. What if Mark had some extra sense for knowing which man would hurt his daughter? He sighed, he couldn't travel back to that dark place in his mind. He wondered if it would ever go away. What would it take for him to determine he was good for her? That he too, could bring her joy. Sharon already was happy. How long, before he was confident enough, that he could make that feeling last inside of her?

"And Jack was wearing a tailored suit that day… It won't matter. I guess it's a father, daughter thing. You have a daughter. In a few years from now you'll probably be just like my dad."

Sharon smiled before she gave him a small kiss on his lips. "Put on the blue tie. It will match better with my dress."

He must be smitten with her to follow her orders on dressing options.

MCMCMMCMCMCMMCMMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMC

The house always seemed overwhelming to him. Such a huge house for only two people. His entire family had lived in a three room apartment. His parents got a bit of room, when the kids moved out one by one. Being waited on was foreign to him as well. He smiled a bit uncomfortable at the plate being taken away, occupying himself with the napkin in his lap. He had mimicked Sharon, trying to hide he wasn't good at acting formal.

It didn't help much that Sharon was chatting away with her mom and he was left staring at her father's face, who mainly avoided looking at him. Every now and then the man smiled at Sharon, obviously enjoying the animated conversation between his wife and daughter.

Diane Elliot was the sweetest woman though. Gentle and warm. He got to know her a lot better when Sharon was in the hospital. She had been the first one to open up to him, to include him, trusted him with her daughter. Even though he had been the reason for her ending up in danger. Like then she was now the first one to include him into the conversation.

"I'm very happy you managed to find the time to visit us, during this busy case."

Diane smiled at Andy, doing her best to make him feel welcome. Her husband wasn't very helpful at all. She warned him earlier to be nice, but somehow he thought it would be better, if he wouldn't talk to the man at all.

"Sometimes we need a break, especially with a case like this."

"Of course you're a father yourself…"

Was Diane's compassion genuine, Mark used it to start an uncomfortable conversation.

"Your children live with their mother, right?"Callous Mark looked over the rim of his glass, before taking a sip of his scotch. Waiting for Andy to react.

Andy tensed up. He didn't like talking about his children. The wound was too raw. He wasn't the man to show his feelings. Especially not around people he didn't feel comfortable with. "Yes, they're still little, they should live with their mother."

Mark stayed uncomfortable quiet, forcing Andy to say more. "When they're older, they might be able to come over, like during vacations."

Mark glanced over at Sharon, but his daughter gave him a look, telling him he was threading on thin ice. "Must be hard."

"I work very hard on maintaining a good relationship with my kids. Sharon is very supportive."

"Well it is a big responsibility."

Andy held his breath, sitting upright. Sharon knew by his body language, that his fists were probably clenched underneath the table. He felt cornered, criticized. She contemplated whether she should say something, but maybe this was something he had to do on his own. She knew she wouldn't like him to speak for her either.

Andy looked stern at Mark. "I know my responsibilities and I will certainly take them."

"A lot of weight to have on your shoulders."

"I will do everything in my power to take care of my family's needs."

Mark only gave a quick nod, pursing his lips, which irritated him more.

"I don't have Raydor's bank account. I'm a blue color cop, not a doctor or a lawyer, but somehow I will manage to take care of my children, my ex-wife and I will take care of Sharon."

Sharon's eyes widened. "Take care of me?"

Her voice was higher pitched. This was exactly what she had tried to avoid with Jack. What was it with men and the need to take care of her? She could take care of herself.

"We don't live in the fifties anymore, Andy. I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself."

Sharon raised her eyebrow at him. Great, the man also had managed to make Sharon angry with him.

Diane shot Mark a look. He knew Sharon would react like this. Their daughter had always been an easy child. The only time they had real arguments with her, they had been about her keeping her independency. She didn't even allow them to provide for her and they were her parents.

This had been the same topic, she clashed on with Jack. Mark had started this on purpose and she didn't like that at all.

Andy looked at Sharon, this couldn't be happening, their first argument, on top of it, in front of her parents. He could not let that happen, he should show her that he wouldn't want to take anything from her. That he respected her independency.

"I've never even for one single second doubted that you're not capable of taking care of yourself, hon. Your father was the worried one here. I'm not planning on taking anything from what you've so carefully build up. I love you and I want you happy. If I would take that from you, you wouldn't be happy."

Sharon felt how she choked up, feeling tears pinch her eyes. Andy knew what was important to her. She swallowed trying to compose herself.

Diane saw her daughters reaction. The tight bond between Andy and her. Andy truly knew her. He knew exactly the right words to say and reach into her heart. Even under this uncomfortable pressure.

Mark had never seen his daughter this emotional. The vulnerable look in her eyes made his heart clench. He had not been completely fair. Not even giving Andy an honest chance. Setting him up for this argument with Sharon. Fact was though it hadn't turned into an argument. His eyes casted down, as he saw their hands seeking out each other.

Andy squeezed her hand, his thumb rubbing the back. He said more with his eyes, than any words could say. Like they had completely forgotten about the other people in the room with them.

Diane broke the silence. "The two of you look very happy."

Sharon and Andy both looked at Diane, smiling simultaneously.

"I'm happy you've found one another. Must be nice to have someone who truly understands you."

"It is… Especially with this case."

"Your daddy told me it was one of the nurses children?"

Sharon nodded, suddenly realizing a perfect opportunity, looking up at her father.

"Daddy do you know Ireen Jensen?"

"Of course. She's part of the surgical staff."

"Did you know her personally?"

"Vague."

"Was she an easy colleague? Loved or hated?"

"I'd say she was well liked between her colleagues."

" Anything you heard about her?"

"No. Can't think of anything much."

For a moment Sharon's gaze remained on him. She didn't know what it was, but her gut instinct said there was something. This was her father though. There was no reason for him to lie to her, or keep something from her. So against her instinct she let it go.

"If anything comes to mind…"

She let the question hang in the air. Maybe her dad would be able to help them out a bit with inside information. For now she would let it go. If there was more to tell, stories always found a way to come to the surface. This case wouldn't be any different from that.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: yes it has been a long time. This time I was even aware of it. I could not find my way back to the ship though. I tried desperately because I did not want the ending of the show have this effect on my love for the ship, but it seemed that the harder I tried the more difficult it became. So I simply let go.**

 **I thought often about writing, even put pen and paper in front of me, but nothing happened. Until last weekend. I could finally feel them again and part 6 is almost finished now. One more chapter and then I can continue. It took me almost two years to finish that part. It was a hard one to write, so I am sure that was a part of the delay as well.**

 **I have seen more great writers around here have been in the same situation and are slowly returning to the ship as well. I try not to read anything about JD anymore. The last thing I read that it were Mary's fans who were angry and not the mc fans. That was probably the point that I thought okay I am just going to ignore whatever this man says from now on. I was a TC fan long before I even knew Mary's work. When I googled her I saw TC and I even sat here thinking, who is she playing then? Have I seen her? I must have seen her. And I didn't even ship Sharon and Andy until season 2 of mc. So... I don't know about you all but I still haven't been able to rewatch the last season, not even the good eps. I hope that working on this fic and readipng all the great fanfiction around here will help Sharon come alive again.**

 **Okay done, now to the next chapter, still a rated M story as I want to be on the safe side. I hope you enjoy!**

 **And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving, this morning there was one in my inbox again and I thought, well you are writing again so maybe this is a good day for an update.**

 **These characters do not belong to me blah blah blah. ;)**

Chapter eight

Andy stole a few little kisses, before Sharon's focus was completely on him. Her mind returning to the present. Answering with two kisses of her own. Her lips pressing hard against his, after she inhaled. Their faces kept touching, their eyes closed, visibly enjoying being this near to one another.

Sharon had been a bit quiet after they returned from her parents house, like she was buried in thoughts. Kissing the corner of her mouth, he still felt she was far away. He pulled away to look at her.

"Are you still a bit angry with me?"

"No.. No, what makes you think that?" She looked appalled. "I haven't been angry."

"You were so quiet…"

"I don't know… I thought daddy might have more to say about Ireen Jensen."

"Maybe there isn't much to tell."

"My feelings say something different."

Andy pulled her closer. He had learned to rely on her gut feelings. This was troubling her, because it was her dad who said it. With any other she would have no hesitation to follow her gut instinct. This must be very confusing to her.

"Sweetheart you know your dad better than I do. "

"I think we should go ask around at the hospital a bit."

"Then we'll do that."

He smiled before he kissed her on top of her head.

"Sharon?"

Her eyes darted up at him, while she relaxed against his chest.

"Now your parents know.. I think we should tell Hamilton, before he hears from someone else."

Sharon froze in his hold. She knew he was right. According to regulations they should have already told him, but those same regulations said one of them would have to transfer. She didn't mind a transfer. She dreaded being partnered up with someone else. No one liked her. Sharon trusted Andy with her life. They didn't need words to communicate. She couldn't imagine having the same thing with someone else.

"What do you think he'll do, Andy? You know what regulation says."

"Yeah and you're not going to be the one who transfers."

"Andy…"

"I mean it. You like Homicide, you worked very hard to get this chance. There's no way you are going to be the one who will have to transfer. I will."

"You like Homicide just as much as I do."

"You won't get another chance like this one. I'm not going to have him take that away from you."

"Andy…"

"I'm serious about this. I love you."

"Maybe I should just quit." Her eyes casted down

Andy frowned, he couldn't believe what she just said. "Quit? What? No. What are you talking about?"

"I don't want another partner. I rather quit then."

"Are you out of your mind? And then do what? You're one of the best. You're damn good at your job."

Sharon smiled, her cheeks blushed, she couldn't stand being the receiver of such compliments.

"Andy I'm serious. I don't want to do this job, if I'll dread going to work."

Andy pulled her closer. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

"I don't want us to hide our feelings. We should follow procedure. See what happens. "

Whatever Hamilton would say, Sharon would keep her job. She wouldn't be punished for this.

MCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMMCMCMCMMCMCMM

Her hands were sweaty. Andy was extremely calm, but she felt like a caught schoolgirl doing something against the rules. What would the Commander think of her? Somehow they always looked at the woman when something like this happened. It felt awkward. Like they had to go to confession. She kept fumbling her skirt, a lousy attempt to make her hands dryer.

Andy had offered to do this by himself, but somehow that didn't seem right to her. This was their relationship they were talking about. Besides Andy blowing up wouldn't make it all better.

"Yes.."

Disinterested Hamilton looked up from the papers on his desk, only brief before returning his attention to the papers in front of him.

"We need to talk."

Andy sounded strong and demanding.

"If we're not interrupting of course." Sharon quick added.

Andy looked over at Sharon, smiling polite, raising his eyebrow, until he saw her nervous state of mind, written all over her face. The smile was a nervous smile now. She did that a lot, the uneasiness to it, the look in her eyes always giving her away. At least to him. There was something fake about the upbeat to her voice as well.

"Now…"

Looking back at Sharon.

"Please."

That's what made Hamilton actually look up. Flynn asking something, then it must be serious. He doubted Elliot had rubbed off on Flynn that much.

"Okay I guess I have a minute. What's the matter? You hit a wall in your case?"

"No, it's not about the case."

Andy looked over at Sharon, she was still fumbling with her skirt. He was the one to take responsibility. In a way he should be the one to blame. He was the superior officer, after all.

"Okay spit it out. We don't have all day."

Andy took a deep breath. "According to regulations we should report this to you, so…"

Hamilton leaned back with a smile on his face.

"Since when do you comply to regulations, Flynn?"

Andy wasn't smiling. Instead he looked over at Sharon.

"Congratulations, Elliot. I believe you're the first who taught their mentor, instead of the other way around."

A sad smile formed on her lips, before she looked down blushing.

"Sharon is very special."

Her cheeks blushed a bright red now, but he didn't care. She had nothing to be ashamed about. His hand sought out hers, gently squeezing it.

"And she's very special to me."

Hamilton tilted his head sideways. He had never seen Andy this gentle. It wasn't that it came as a surprise. A blind man could see Andy was in love with Sharon. They had something very special together.

"We're in love…"

"And regulation says you should report a relationship to your superior officer, and…"

Andy was quick to interrupt. "And Sharon isn't going to be the one who has to transfer. She stays, I'll go…"

"Andy…" Sharon squeezed his hand, looking over at him. She still felt uneasy by his decision.

Andy remained stern. "You're staying. End of discussion."

His gaze shifted from her to Hamilton, narrowing his eyes showing him he was serious.

Hamilton sighed. "No one is leaving."

That made Sharon look up. Surprised she looked at him.

"So that was the big announcement?" Hamilton acted like they hadn't made a big announcement at all.

"Regulations say…"

"It's to your superior officer to decide whatever consequences should follow and I'm deciding there'll be none. You're both too good at your job and as a team. I'd be stupid if I'd let either one of you go. Now I'm pretty sure the two of you can keep work and private separated. This isn't something recent."

Sharon's eyes widened. "Uhm it is, we didn't, we.."

"Even a blind man could see the two of you were in love. I was just wondering when you'd both see it yourselves. You're great detectives, but you missed your own feelings." Hamilton shook his head, smiling.

Sharon looked dumbstruck, not having any idea about what their Commander was talking about. Still slightly confused over the fact that their announcement wouldn't have any consequences at all.

The shock was written all over her face. Always complying to regulations this must have been very hard on her. Flynn seemed relieved as well.

"You better not mess this up, Flynn. You lucked out here."

Hamilton wouldn't have to tell him how lucky he was. He would do everything in his power to never let her go again. What was a bit alarming , was that Hamilton seemed so sure that he would do something to mess it up. Even though Sharon looked up at him with all the faith in the world. She was still in the phase of being utterly in love. He loved to see her like this, the constant twinkle in her eyes. He would sell a piece of his soul, to make her look this happy for all her life.

He could understand why Hamilton was worried. If he'd mess this up it would have lots of consequences. Not only between the two of them. It would get awkward on the work floor. Exactly these thoughts had kept him so long from admitting his feelings to her. Sharon seemed convinced though that whatever would come their way, they'd be able to handle it.

Sharon squeezed his hand now. The nervousness washed away. Just the most radiant smile on her perfect lips, telling him that there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was right.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCCMMMCMCMCMCCM

Satisfied Andy looked over at Sharon. She seemed so relieved now everything was out in the open. The look on her face more relaxed. A hum escaped her lips, as he placed his hand on her thigh, gently squeezing it.

"Happy?"

She only smiled, shaking her head. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I wish you would always look the way you look right now."

"As long as I'm with you I'm sure I will…"

Andy smiled, but immediately changed the subject as it made him feel uneasy.

"Hamilton reacted surprising."

Sharon took his hand, rubbing the back with her thumb. "He doesn't want to lose one of his best detectives. I can understand that."

Andy looked her right in the eye. "He doesn't want to lose yóu."

"Andy.."

"I'm serious, hon, you're not giving yourself enough credit. He's lucky to have you on his team. You're ten times better than most of those guys. That's exactly what I told him when you were still my rookie."

Surprised she looked over at him.

"And not because I was in love with you. I didn't even realize I did back then. I believed you were really good, despite the fact that you annoyed me."

"I annoyed you, really?"

Andy parked the car in one of the parking lots for visitors. Then looked over at Sharon with a huge grin on his face.

"Very… I didn't want a partner, especially not a woman. You drove me insane those first weeks with your stubbornness, your drive to do everything according the books. The more stubborn you got, the more you talked back at me, the more I was attracted. "

A smile curled on his lips before he kissed her. Her face in both of his hands. As he pulled back his thumbs still stroking her cheeks, taking in her image while he realized they were truly official now. her parents knew, their Commander knew. There was no hiding, no secrecy.

She hummed lazy opening her eyes after the kiss.

"Too bad we've still got work to do."

Finding this little girl's murderer should be their top priority. She hoped to get some more answers at the hospital. After Doris Bakersfield, told them about the marital crisis, she had believed the origin was to find at work. Just one of her hunches.

Her dad had been terribly vague to say the least. She didn't know what to think about that. Maybe her dad just wasn't the kind who mingled himself in gossip. She could imagine who would though. The nurses, especially the ones on the night shift.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCC

Andy smiled polite at the nurses who were chit chatting all about which was apparently hospital life, like they formed their own little community. The doctors, the nurses, the relationships. He just hoped he wouldn't hear about any of the odd behaviors his future father in law might have. They had agreed to split up to cover more ground and because the nurses might be more talkative to him alone. That's what Sharon had said with that sassy smile on her lips.

They were all very compassionate over the girl's death, still it would only take him a couple of suggestions, a few leading questions and the stories began. About how Ireen caught the eye of the doctors. Some doctors more than others.

Either way the name of a Doctor Phillip Haskill was mentioned a lot. Ireen mainly got scheduled in on his operations. She began working more hours.

The stories varied on exactly how close they were, but the closer he got to the surgical nurses, the stories became more detailed on how close they exactly had been.

Sharon decided she might have more luck with the doctors. Hoping her name would open a few doors. The older doctors seemed like this close knit community. They were as vague as her father had been. Steering back the conversation to how compassionate they were over the loss of Ireen's little girl. It was like she was hitting this thick brick wall each time she tried to ask further.

The younger doctors getting more interested when she said her name. Unfortunately that distracted them from the only matter she was interested in and that was Ireen Jensen. She hoped Andy had a little more luck with the nurses.

"Darling…"

Sharon turned around, smiling as she heard her father's voice.

"What a nice surprise…"Mark wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm here for police business. "

Yes, that's what his colleagues told him, his daughter questioning the staff about Ireen Jensen. This could become very uncomfortable.

"We're trying to get a better picture of the Jensen family. How Ireen was at work, who her friends were. Those kind of things. "

"Why is that important?"

"We need to know if there was anyone, who might want to harm Ireen or her family. Or at least rule that out. So…who did Ireen mingle with?"

Mark smiled. "Are you going to question me now?"

The corners of her lips curled, studying her father, she couldn't help getting the feeling he was being evasive.

"So where is your partner?"

"Andy, is questioning the nurses."

"Alone?"

"Yes, we split up, cover more grounds, so we won't be in here all day.."

Sharon didn't like at all what her father was silently implying. "What?"

Mark looked down, knowing he was heading towards the wrong path. The one that would not only make Sharon angry with him, but Diane as well. He just couldn't jump up and down with joy, because Sharon was together with Andy Flynn. Diane for some reason liked him, but he simply didn't see the compatibility between the two of them. He tried, but it kept nagging on him. he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"He's a real charmer."

Sharon's face fell as she didn't like what he was implying at all.

"Hm- mm… but no Jack, believe me. I trust Andy one hundred percent. Smiling is all he'll do with those nurses. Jack on the other hand…"

Sharon's eyes were burning, this gaze that wouldn't let him go.

"I'm not naive, daddy. I learned quite a lot during my relationship with Jack."

" I don't want you to get hurt."

His hand touched her cheek, his eyes vulnerable. She was sure her dad only meant well, but he had to stop this. She wasn't little anymore, he couldn't protect her from the big bad world, no matter how hard he would try.

"You can't rule that out, not with anyone.. but I know one thing for sure and that's that I can trust Andy with other women. If he hurts me one day, it won't be like that.. and I need you to give him some slack. Give my love to momma."

He hated that sad smile on her lips. The quick kiss, the vulnerable look in her eyes. She was all grown up, that hit him hard , as she turned around and walked away. Silently she was telling him that he was the one hurting her now, not Andy.

Sharon waited on the corner watching Andy's stoic face, while that young hot nurse was obviously flirting with him. She bit her lip failing in the attempt to avoid the corners of her mouth to move up. Andy didn't even give that nurse a second look. Although the woman practically threw herself at him.

"How about I tell you more over dinner."

"Sorry I'm already taken."

"I don't mind."

"But I do." Andy looked serious, giving the nurse a clear message that he meant it. He did mind. Andy couldn't fathom the thought of ever cheating on Sharon. He turned, surprised to see Sharon leaning against the wall, smiling at him. A blush crept upon his cheeks, feeling quite embarrassed, as she might have overheard them. Last thing he'd want was for her to get the wrong idea.

"Hey."

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

Andy looked at Sharon's eyes. Something was wrong. She was upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She tried to hide whatever it was what was bothering by plastering a smile on her face, but he wouldn't buy that. Not anymore.

"Something is wrong, I can tell, now come on, tell me.. I didn't lead her on. I would not do that to you."

Sharon frowned. "No of course not, honey. I just had a talk with daddy."

"Oh…" Andy shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, somehow he got the idea that he had been the topic of that conversation.

"The doctors I spoke were rather vague."

Typical Sharon changing the subject like that. She didn't want to talk about it, so she'd start talking about something else.

"Including daddy. I hope you had more luck with the nurses."

"Yeah you were right. These nurses liked to gossip. A lot." Andy rolled his eyes, causing Sharon to giggle.

Reaching out she touched his cheek, feeling it wasn't as smooth anymore as it had been that morning. "Awe my poor baby…"

Wrapping his arms around her, Andy pulled her near, so he could kiss her, silencing her giggles.

"Hmmmm…"

Satisfied he looked at her smile, glad to see the happiness, that made her eyes look so much richer, back in her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." Andy kissed her lips, her neck.

"Hmmm…"

Both wished they could forget they were still working.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I planned on updating this one way before, but things haven't been going too well, the same old thing. Last week I was feeling a bit better and I wanted to update and I noticed I didn't have any chapters in my doc manager anymore, so today. I hope you will enjoy.**

 **These are not my characters,blah blah.**

 **Rated M, just to be on the safe side, as always.**

Chapter nine

Staring at the murder board, Sharon watched Andy, writing down the information he got from the nurses. He told her that it was mainly gossip, but one name seemed to return each time.

"We should see if there's truth to these stories, look at the schedule.. They all have one name in common, a doctor."

"Hm-mm, what's his name?" Sharon stared at the name in Andy's handwriting. The name repeated over and over in her mind. 'Phillip Haskill'

"Have you talked to this guy?" Andy turned around as Sharon wasn't answering his question. Frowning as he saw her stare at the board.

"Sharon?" His fingers touched her elbow, concern showing in his eyes, he didn't like the look on her face at all. "Honey?" They normally weren't very endearing to one another at work, but she almost looked in shock.

"Phillip Haskill…." Her voice was softer.

Andy still didn't get why she looked so confused. "Yeah he's…."

"A cardiac surgeon."

Andy frowned. "You know the guy?"

Sharon sighed. Yes she knew Phillip Haskill, she knew him very well. "He's befriended with my dad. They play golf together."

Andy studied Sharon, something was definitely troubling her.

"One of the nurses said she walked in on Ireen and him once. They were more than being colleagues if we would have to believe her. Now that's just one story of course."

"That's why daddy was so vague, so evasive, he knew.. he deliberately kept it from me."

Now Andy realized what that look in her eyes was. It was betrayal. Instantly feeling the urge to make it better, as he didn't want her to feel this way.

"Maybe he didn't know."

"He knew." Her voice sounded stern. All of a sudden her face hardened. A fire flaring in her eyes. She was beyond being angry. The staring eyes, her breathing slowed and then her hand reached for her purse.

Andy's eyebrows moved up. "What.. what are you doing?"

Sharon already walked away from their desks.

"Hon, I don't think…"

She wasn't really listening to him, her mind already made up and he didn't want her to drive in the state she was in now.

"…going to your father now is a good idea…."

His words were unheard. Andy quickened his pace to catch up with her. Thinking he was about to see Sharon in her most explosive nature. Her being angry and feeling betrayed wasn't a good combination.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCCMMCMMCMMCMCCMCMCCM

It was hard to keep up with her pace, and he had to, as she knew the hospital a lot better than he did. The secretary looked rattled as they stepped in, probably because Sharon swung the door open with a certain kind of anger. Surprise in the secretaries eyes, as she probably wasn't used to Sharon being like this.

"Miss Elliot…"

There was no smile, not from her part, not even a polite one. He wondered whether he should follow her in. Maybe this was something he should let her deal with by herself. They were father and daughter. The man already didn't like him very much.

"My father,..is he in?"

"He's in a board meeting."

"Where?"

"It will take a while, they've just…"

Sharon didn't have the patience to hear the woman out. "Where?"

Big eyes stared back at her. Sharon didn't care. This wasn't about something minor. This was about a child being murdered. She couldn't believe her father would keep information from her in a case like this.

Her father's secretary stuttered. "The boardroom on the third floor."

Without as much as a 'thank you' Sharon swirled around and stormed out exactly the way she came in. Andy right behind her, trying to keep up with her.

"Shar.. Sharon?"

Okay… So she wasn't listening to him. He wondered whether she'd listen to anyone at all. He could only stand there and watch her burst into that board room. Five men all looked up in surprise, including her dad. He had probably expected such an action from him, but not from his daughter.

"Sharon, darling…"

For once she ignored her father's loving face. This wasn't just a friendly visit. She was here on business. "We need to talk."

"Darling,.."

Her father still believed he could dismiss her, that this could wait. That a smile and a few words from his side would be all that it would take to get her out of there and deal with whatever this meant later. Sharon wouldn't have it though. "Now."

"Miss, we're in the middle of a board meeting, so if you don't mind…"

Andy captured his lower lip between his teeth, trying not to smirk when he saw Sharon's reaction to the chairman of the board. She raised her eyebrow, giving the elderly man a look he knew all too well.

"In fact I do mind." Her voice was calm and collected, not showing the fire that burned underneath.

"Miss…"

"Officer. Elliot. And I'm here on official police business." She pronounced the words officer and official very specific.

Andy rubbed the space between his eyes, as she actually showed the man her badge. He had done it himself on multiple occasions, it had been Sharon who'd shake her head. He never believed she would do the same thing.

"So.. if you don't mind…"

Sharon gave them a death glare he hadn't seen before. Andy had never believed she could be this tough cop. That it was all some kind of act, but this was no act. On top of it she was angry as hell.

Mark couldn't quite recall ever seeing her this angry. The look in her eyes seemed so foreign. It worked on the men, they got up from their chairs. She stood like a statue, while they walked passed her. Mark waited for the door to close behind them. Sharon might be an LAPD Officer, but she was still his daughter and he would not allow the way she had behaved just now.

"Whát was that?" He raised his voice, something he seldom had.

Mark Elliot looked stern at Sharon. Like a father would at his rebellious daughter. Andy would like to shake his head. If you'd ask him, it was the most stupid thing to do. Sharon already was angry, this way he would only make her more angry.

"You did not tell me the truth." Sharon allowed the hurt to show in her eyes. She was hurt and disappointed.

Mark's eyebrows bunched together, no idea why his daughter looked so hurt and had just barged in there. "What are you talking about?"

"Ireen Jensen and Phillip Haskell."

Her father was awful quiet now. It was all she needed to know that she was right about him knowing more. He had kept quiet to protect his friend. Sharon hadn't expected that from her dad. Not now a child was murdered.

"They had an affair. Or still have…" Her eyes were scrutinizing, only answered by an uncomfortable silence from his part. "And you knew about it. You two play golf, don't you?"

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, not amused at all over his daughters tone of voice and accusations. At this point it didn't matter to him that they were right. He did not know her like this.

"You deliberately kept it from me, because you believed it would be incriminating your friend."

Mark huffed. "That's ridiculous."

"You kept it from me." Sharon couldn't believe her dad was still denying it.

"You didn't ask me."

Sharon shook her head. "I asked you about Ireen. Twice. You chose not to tell me, and you know damn well why not."

Mark's eyes widened, as Sharon got into his face.

"Don't try to talk this right, because you can't. This is about a little girl who was brutally murdered and you can only think about your friend?"

Her voice broke, Andy saw her clenching her fists at her side. She was so disappointed in her father. The fact that this was about a child hit her even harder.

"You can't seriously believe Phil had anything to do with that."

"Every little part of information could be crucial to solving this case. We won't solve this, when information will be kept from us."

Clearly frustrated her words rapidly followed one another. Sharon whirled around, turning her back at her father. The look Andy saw in her eyes was killing him. If she would ever look at him like that, part of his heart would be broken forever. Tears pinched in her eyes, trying to keep herself together, so her father wouldn't see how disappointed she really was. This was too close, too personal for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but Sharon wouldn't want him to. So instead he chose to do his job. Calmly addressing Mark.

"Has the affair ended?"

Mark's eyes turned to his daughter's partner. He'd been very quiet until now. Mark didn't like his stance, his attitude. Interrogating him like some suspect.

"I would not know."

Before Andy could say anything, Sharon had whirled back around.

"You, need to stop that. I'm not here as your daughter. I'm here as an LAPD Officer. We can do this here or we can do this at the station."

"Sharon. I won't have this from you."

"The only reason why you're not there already is because you are my father. Now Andy asked you a simple question."

"And I answered him."

Sharon shook her head, she couldn't believe how stubborn he was. She couldn't believe any of this. She was so disappointed in her father's priorities.

"If you believe you help him like this, you are not."

Sharon turned her eyes away from him. She didn't want to look at him, as it only made her more angry. Walking out was the only option, before they would both say something they were going to regret.

While Sharon walked towards the door, Andy looked at Mark. He could tell he was being stubborn, mainly irritated as his daughter probably hit a nerve. Taken aback as his normally so compliant daughter put him in his place. He probably blamed him for her attitude. Being a bad influence on her or something.

"She's.." Andy tried to explain but was cut off by Mark.

"You don't have to tell me. She's my daughter."

"And she's a police officer and she is doing her job."

Mark breathed out deep, while Andy Flynn walked out, going after his daughter. He had never seen her this angry. He had never seen her anything like this at all. All that fire that lingered inside of her, that death glare of hers, chilling to the bone. She was all grown up alright.

Andy caught up with Sharon. Touching her arm, causing her to whirl around. He put his hands up in the air. "Just me."

Sharon focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself down.

"Are you okay, hon?"

"We need to question Ireen. Dr. Haskell will only lie to us. "

"Yeah, but let's get you calmed down a bit first."

Sharon stared at him, the urge to give him a look.

"You have every right to be angry.. But anger will make you unfocused."

A deep sigh escaped her. Sharon knew he was right. How many times had she told Andy the exact same thing. Andy took her face in his hands. Staring into her eyes, while his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. He didn't need any words to tell her how he felt for her, she would see it in his eyes. Sharon closed her eyes, he used the opportunity to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. Stealing another, before he let her go.

"You'll be okay…."

His hand stroked her cheek one more time, before he backed away from her.

"I want to go to the Jensen's now. Question them both. If Roger knew about the affair…"

"He'll be moved to the top of our list."

"Yes, I don't believe I like it, but he also was in medical school before dropping out to become a dentist."

"Yeah… I don't like it much either, but we have to look at the facts."

"Let's go… We need to document whatever we find out as well and I'm in need for a long hot bath already."

A smile curled on his lips. Sharon seemed to be back to her old self. His hand resting on the small of her back, just because he liked having that physical connection to her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMCCM

They had agreed to talk to the Jensen's separately . They would have to get some answers, they'd only get when they talked to the pair in private. Ireen's bed room was still dark. The woman seemed to have aged ten years in the last few weeks.

"Mrs. Jensen? We need to talk about you and Dr. Haskell."

There was no response.

Sharon tried a more gentle tone of voice. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Officer Elliot."

Sharon nodded. "Dr. Mark Elliot is my father."

Now she saw something in the woman's dull blue eyes, a flicker of panic. In her grieve she had probably failed to make the connection before.

"Phillip and I…Roger cannot know…" Her eyes were desperate as she clung to her arm.

Andy looked up at the ever pacing Roger Jensen. Sharon was up with Ireen. She'd probably get the truth out of her. It was up to him to gauge Roger's reaction to the news.

"How is your wife doing?"

"How do you believe she's doing? We need to bury our daughter, start working on the healing process."

"We still have a lot of questions. …Tell me Mr. Jensen, how's your marriage?"

"I can't see how that question will help you find my daughters murderer."

"We need to look into every detail. Just answer my question, Mr. Jensen."

"My wife and I are grieving over the loss of our daughter."

"I meant before that…My partner and I have made some inquiries at your wife's workplace."

"If you want to tell me about Phillip Haskell, I knew."

Andy frowned. He hadn't quite expected him to be so open about it.

"Ireen had an affair with him."

"Why didn't you tell us, when we asked you…"

"Why is that important? Ireen ended it with the guy before Ally died."

Andy stared, the frown between his eyebrows deepening. "Who ended it? Your wife or Dr. Haskell?"

"Don't know and don't care. It ended."

Roger Jensen seemed to be a very forgiving man. He wondered whether he could be so forgiving, although he was very sure, he'd never had to be afraid of something like that happening. Sharon wasn't the kind of woman who would be unfaithful, not in any circumstance.

Sharon listened patient, let Ireen do all the talking.

"Phil seemed to be more interested in me than the other nurses. Seeking me out. Having the schedules changed so we'd work together. I loved the attention. I loved the thrill."

Painful Ireen looked down at the hands in her lap. They were slightly trembling. "It was exciting. Home wasn't, I had everything I wanted, a husband, a child, a nice house in a good neighborhood, but I missed the thrill. I took what I had for granted."

Closing her eyes, tears of regret rolled down her cheeks. "I'd give anything to turn back the clock.. to get that time back with Ally. All the time I missed with her, because I wanted to be with Phil, because that was so much more exciting. Time I could have spend with my little girl."

"You cut back on your hours…"

"One day it seemed like I woke up.. It was a morning like so many mornings before. I gave Roger a quick peck on the cheek. Ally was already in Doris secure arms. I looked over at my daughter and I saw the look in her eyes I knew so well. It used to be the look in my eyes when I was a little girl myself.. My parents didn't really love one another. I felt that as a child. Always wondered whether it was because of me they were so unhappy. I wondered what love was for so long. Until I met Roger…Until I held my own daughter in my arms. I endangered that all for a thrill. There was no love between Phil and me. It wasn't serious, it was excitement nothing more."

"You were the one ending it.."

"Phil wasn't happy about it. Tried to persuade me not to. Maybe if Roger and I wouldn't have had a child. I just didn't want her to grow up in a broken home. I cut back on my hours, so I wouldn't be around Phil all the time anymore. It gave me more time with Ally… and now.."

Her voice broke. She must feel guilty for so many reasons.

"I'm being punished for what I did…"

Ireen Jensen was at her wits end. Sharon sighed. They might as well pull Ireen Jensen from the suspects list. She ended her affair for her child. It would make no sense if she would be the one who had killed her daughter. She wondered what Andy heard from Roger.

Andy studied Roger trying to determine, whether he was acting this calm or was the most forgiving husband he had ever seen.

"You're very forgiving Mr. Jensen."

"I love Ireen. We had more to think of than just ourselves. I believe she realized that too. She cut back on her hours. She seemed to be very happy about spending more time at home with Ally.. We were even trying to…. to have another baby…"

It sounded like Ireen had been the one to end the affair with Dr. Haskell, planning to move on with her family. Seemed like they had a new suspect on top of their list. They would have a tough time proving it though, although pieces of the puzzle seemed to start fitting.

 **En:I was wondering, in a little bit more than a week Fedcon Germany will begin. I will be travelling there, with my best friend, yes the same one I have been writing this story for. Are any of you going there? I'm just curious.**

 **I hope to be updating more frequent but as ever you never know with me. Sorry! So grateful for everyone, who is still excited to see a chapter update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:an early update for inlovewithlife87, you know why ;) I wanted to update as soon as I read your PM but I was so busy with the preparations for this weekend.**

 **Also a big thank you for all the lovely comments I have received! I always love to read them!**

 **Still rated m to be on the safe side and these are not my characters, just playing with them.**

Chapter twenty- eight

They were the only ones left in the murder room, like on so many evenings. Even Commander Hamilton left for home half an hour ago, telling them not to make it too late. Andy looked down to Sharon, while he massaged her shoulders. She had the evidence spread on her desk.

"You know Andy.. It was something she said.. about her being punished.. What if this wasn't about that poor little girl? What if the motive was to punish Ireen?"

"For her affair.."

"Or ending it." Sharon threw her head back to look at him. "Who does all of this lead to?"

Andy knew what she was saying, he already thought about it as well.

"Someone with surgical knowledge, knowledge about the tools, the medical waste schedule… He knew all that… without the girl, there was no reason for Ireen to end the affair."

"We'll need prove though.. and we're not going to find that here, tonight. Let's get you home. To that bath you longed for so much."

Andy bend over to whisper in her ear.

"And I might…" His nose rubbed the skin of her neck tantalizing. "I might be persuaded…" His lips pressed a soft kiss on the sensitive spot right behind her jaw.

"Hmmm."

"To give you a massage."

Andy kissed her again. This time longer, more passionate, a gently suck on the sensitive skin. The warmth in her lower abdomen spread through her body. Her hand reaching up, her fingers entangling in his hair, pulling him back down as his lips released her skin.

She smelled so good. It became harder everyday to only kiss her. He wanted their first time to be at the right moment though. He wanted it to be perfect. Long lasting. Making her feel loved. He didn't want to simply answer to lust. Besides she wasn't in a good place right now, she had too much on her mind, troubling her. In the middle of this murder case and with all the emotions raging inside of her wasn't a good time.

Sharon closed her eyes, leaning into Andy. Her body screaming at her that she wanted him so badly. His patience was driving her mad sometimes. She couldn't imagine how different Andy was. So sensitive, so gentle. Not anything like the man he portrayed himself to be for the outside world. She relaxed her head in the crook of his neck, while his lips continues planting soft kisses on her neck.

"Hm..

Her hums send parts of his body throbbing.

"Well, well, well…"

Andy felt how Sharon's body went rigid. The moment of intimacy definitely gone. Raydor was such an ass. He bit his lower lip, slowly moving up to stand upright. Give Sharon the space she needed.

"All that time, I was right."

Sharon turned around and stood up from her chair, looking hardened, as Jack really had the audacity to sound like an ill treated husband, who just caught his adulterous wife.

" 'We're just partners, Jack'…" He huffed.

"We were, Jack." Sharon's voice was calm, even though she began to feel her stomach clench in uncomfortable ways.

"I'm not blind, I know what I saw just now."

"I used past tense, we weren't back then. I didn't cheat on you, so there's no reason for you to act like the deceived husband. Do I need to remind you, it was yóu who cheated on me?"

Jack stared at her, not amused over her bringing that up again, especially not in front of Flynn. He narrowed his eyes. "I wonder what your superior would think about this…"

Ending in a cocky smile, it was most definitely meant as a threat. Sharon saw from the corner of her eyes, how Andy tensed next to her. Her hand touched his arm, calming him. Last thing she'd want him to do was hit Jack in the face or something. She knew Jack, he'd file a complaint. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction. He didn't like the threat, neither did she, but she knew it was an empty one. The Commander knew about their relationship. He was fine with it. Sharon tilted her head, eyes fixed on his, matching his cocky smile with one of her own.

"Commander Hamilton seemed to be just fine with it, but by all means ask him if you're really that interested."

A wider smile appeared on Jack's face. She had him there, and he knew it. It was part of what he loved so much about her. He could have known. Sharon was all about regulation. He could have known she would inform her superior officer. It was the fact that she took a risk with her so precious career and that stung. That career that had been such an issue in their relationship. She apparently had been willing to risk all of that for this Flynn, that thought was infuriating. It made Jack want to lash out at her, hurt her where he knew it would.

"I don't believe this will help your career very much, my dear… Sleeping your way up the ranks."

Sharon acted before she thought about it. Her hand shot out, slapping him hard in the face, surprising both men. Her heart raced in her chest. Her eyes blazing fire.

Andy couldn't help smiling as Raydor touched his cheek. The man looked stunned, but he really had it coming. He would have punched him in the face himself, if Sharon wouldn't have hit him herself.

Sharon shot him one angry glance before she walked passed him without saying as much as a word. Raydor pursed his pips. He was angry as hell. He got what he deserved though. Andy suddenly thought about something Sharon once told him, about knowing exactly how to hurt one another when they loved each other. Raydor definitely hit a nerve, or she would have not reacted the way she did. Andy thought about how many times he must have irritated her, annoyed her. How many times one of the guys must have implied the same thing? She always ignored it and remained calm, but not now. Probably because it was Raydor who said it.

Walking after her, Andy realized this incident had made one thing clear to him and that was that Sharon could perfectly take care of herself. She didn't need him to fight her battles for her. God help the guy though if he would file a complaint on her.

MCMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMC

Sharon had been very quiet the evening before. His hopes for a romantic evening successfully destroyed by Raydor's remark. She'd been angry with the guy, but it seemed like she'd been also angry with herself, for letting herself go the way she did. It wasn't anything like Sharon, but not totally non understanding either. She was being hard on herself and he wished she wasn't . On top of it all, her mother had called to invite her for Sunday lunch. Sharon, the good daughter she was, didn't have the heart to decline.

Andy wasn't really looking forward to, a no doub,t awkward luncheon with Dr. Mark Elliot. That was if Sharon even wanted him to come.

He studied Sharon rubbing the creases form her dress. One of her nervous habits. Occupying her hands.

"Andy, could you zip me up?"

Without much of a reply he walked over to her. His hand comfortable on her hip, while the other effortlessly moved the zipper up. His nose moving away her hair so he could kiss her neck first, then her shoulder, as she tilted her head sideways to give him more access. A hum escaped her lips. He would never get tired of the way she hummed, as it always made his blood run faster.

"Andy?.."

"Hm.."

"You're Catholic aren't you?"

He stood upright, distancing himself from her a bit. "Uh, yeah I am. Mom and dad both. You know the Irish and the Italian, they're very Catholic. When I moved out I kinda distanced myself from the whole going to church thing."

She smiled a bit uneasy at him.

Andy looked curious. "Why?"

"Never mind."

Sharon tried to smile it away, but Andy frowned touching her arm.

"What did you want to ask?... "

Sharon had wanted to ask him something, but his answer about not going to church had shied her away. Maybe it worried her, as she was still practicing and so were her parents. Suddenly his mind connected the dots.

" I'd marry you in church if you'd want me to. I'd marry you anywhere."

Laughter relaxed her body, making her look less tensed. It was nice to see her more relaxed, although he had meant it more serious. He believed that was what had been bothering her. Now he was the one left feeling awkward.

"Good to know…" Her eyes twinkled.

"But that wasn't what was bothering you….Great."

He blushed a bit embarrassed. Sharon only smiled, because it made him look so cute.

"I was wondering whether you'd mind accompanying me to church today…" The serious look on her face returned. "I uh.. I really don't want to go alone. I know it's going to be awkward, so.."

Andy took her face in his hands, staring deep into her vulnerable green eyes. His thumbs stroke her cheeks. "Of course I'll come with you."

Smiling he gave her a kiss. He wasn't looking forward to it, as the last time hadn't been a success. Maybe he could be a buffer of some sort though, or contribute to them starting a normal conversation and make up.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMC

Andy sought out her hand, while driving over to her parents house.

"Are you sure you want to go to your parents house?"

Her father had been everything but welcoming, when they'd entered the church. Him being there only adding to the existing tension. Her mother unfortunately hadn't been very aware of the tension surrounding them. It predicted nothing good for that lunch. He could come up with a few excuses to just go home and offend no one.

"Momma is looking forward to it and if daddy decides he doesn't want to talk well that's just fine with me. He's just being stubborn. I did nothing wrong. "

"No you didn't. I just don't want you hurt, honey."

"I'll be fine."

Sharon said that so many times and he wondered how many times that sentence was just an act. Only lately he realized how vulnerable she was and how easy she could get hurt. He'd seen it during the argument with her father at the hospital. The disappointment, the anger because she was fighting against her tears. Her encounter with Raydor. Love could hurt so much. Andy knew he couldn't protect her for that kind of pain. He was still horrified over the idea that he might one day cause her the same kind of pain. But not tonight. He'd do everything in his power to protect her, even against her own father. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Before Sharon could open the door, he stopped her, putting his hand on her thigh, getting her attention as she turned back to look at him. She smiled, the way she only smiled at him, with those heartwarming eyes of hers. Curious, wondering why he had stopped her from opening the door. He looked intense at her, wanting to forget the world around them for a moment. The case, her father. He stroke a lock of her hair form her face, putting it behind her ear, before his hand cupped her cheek. The most loving smile, smiled back at him.

"I love you, Sharon." He wasn't sure whether tonight was the best night, but he longed for her so much. He just wanted to make her feel loved. "I want to show you exactly how much…"

Her smile grew wider. He had already made the arrangements at his place. Maybe it was stupid, but he wanted their first time to be in his apartment. In his bed. She'd been the only woman who'd ever been in that bed. Somehow that made it more their place. Andy knew it was unfair and she didn't give him any reason to, but in her apartment he still felt Raydor's presence. He wanted it to be special, romantic, something that involved just them, a time they would always carry around in their hearts.

"Only if you want too…"

Insecurity set in yet again. Andy was so adorable sometimes. Wondering even now whether she was ready for it. She had already been ready that evening they had their undercover assignment. A sigh escaped her, bending into him, so she could answer him with a kiss.

It was a bit surprising to feel her lips on his at first. His lips moving instinctively , hungry for the taste of her. Her lips capturing his lower lips, each time she inhaled, while her tongue made a warmth spread inside of his mouth. His hand pulled her even closer, his other hand burying itself in her thick auburn hair, grateful that she wore it down today. Sharon pushed him back, he could feel the door handle now pushing into his back. He didn't care. He couldn't think straight anymore, as each time her passion seemed to catch him by surprise. Just like the night of their undercover assignment. He was just used to being so careful with her.

Trying to catch his breath, Andy realized the bulge in his pants grew with every throb, but even more so that they were parked in front of her parents house. What if they could see from inside the house? Sharon practically on top of him inside the car.

They'd have to stop this. It was already uncomfortable enough as he could hardly walk in there with the erection he got now.

"Sharon, your parents. "

His breathing was heavy. Her eyes twinkled, while she bit her lower lips. Realizing beyond a doubt what they were doing. A blush covering her cheeks, her eyes casting down.

"Sorry, now we better wait a couple of minutes before we get in."

"Hm-mm and you being this close is not going to speed up the process."

Sharon giggled allowing herself to drop back in her seat.

MCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMMMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMMCCMMCMCMMCCMCMCMMCMMC

Silence reigned at the dinner table. Sharon's fork arranging the salad on her plate, avoiding eye contact with her father. Mark did the same. Busying himself with the food, making sure his mouth was full, so he wouldn't have to start a conversation. The situation became more awkward by the minute.

Diane glanced over from her husband to their daughter. Both of their body language tensed up. The silence at the dinner table at this time awkwardly deafening. She put down her own fork and knife.

"Alright.. Which one of the two of you is going to tell me what's going on."

Sharon bit the inside of her cheek, as she felt her mom's scrutinizing eyes on her. Focusing on the plate in front of her, not being very willing to talk. Let her dad give her the answers she wanted, he was the one who had started it.

Diane looked at Sharon's face. She looked angry. Her daughter was never angry. Unless… She looked over at her husband. They had talks about this. Lengthy ones. She had warned him. No matter how much he disliked Andy Flynn, it wasn't worth fighting over. Let it stand in between them and their daughter. It wasn't worth it, not as long Sharon was happy and she was. Diane would not take his side in this matter, he could forget about that.

"Mark?..."

He knew that tone in her voice. It wasn't anything like she was thinking here. This wasn't about Flynn. Thought his must be his influence on her. The Sharon he raised would never do anything like this.

"Ask your daughter…"

Mark was just as angry and annoyed, which was awkward, as he never in no circumstance had been this upset with Sharon, not even when she told them she wouldn't go to law school, but to the Police Academy instead. Diane looked confused forth and back. Sharon wet her lips finally looking up from her plate.

"Daddy does not like that we're questioning people at the hospital."

Mark put down his glass. "Questioning? You're accusing people."

"No, I did not. I asked questions, and you chose to keep things from me and that made it suspicious."

Diane's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard her daughter say. "Suspicious? What? Sweetie you surely don't believe your father had anything to do with this?"

"No of course not, but he didn't tell me the truth either."

Mark was unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. "And for that she came barging into the board room…"

Sharon pursed her lips. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't do this on your schedule.. This is a murdered child we're talking about and you deliberately kept things from me, because you knew it would incriminate your friend."

Diane looked confused at the two, who were shouting words at one another, with the speed of that of a tennis match.

Mark got red in the face. Frustrated because of his daughter's stubbornness in the matter. "You're being ridiculous. Phil would never murder a child."

Sharon sighed. "You won't help him like this."

"I didn't tell you because it was utterly ridiculous. And you had no right."

Her eyes widened, looking at her father. "I had every right. What you don't seem to get, is that you were obstructing in a formal police investigation and if you weren't my father I would have arrested you and questioned you at the station. I asked you several times and you lied to me. This is a little girl we are talking about. She was brutally murdered and her parents can't get closure. Every tiny bit of information is important."

"You're being stubborn." Mark grabbed his glass of scotch and moved up from the dining table. He had enough of this conversation.

Sharon shook her head. If anyone was being stubborn it was him and this endless faith in his friend, which she wasn't entirely sure he deserved either. She took her napkin from her lap and put it on the table.

"Momma, thank you for lunch it was lovely…" Sharon pushed her chair backwards, using her hands to push herself up.

Diane panicked thinking of a way to calm down the situation and get them back to talking to one another again. "Sharon you're not leaving already, are you?"

"I believe it's better if we do."

Sharon smiled as she bend over to kiss her mom goodbye.

Andy looked a bit uncomfortable at Diane. "Thank you for the lunch, Mrs. Elliot."

Somehow calling her Diane didn't feel right yet, although she kept protesting at the 'Mrs. Elliot'. She seemed too upset to protest now. Worry and concern in her eyes. So far his plans for a romantic evening. Sharon was angry, irritated, not a great mood to be romantic, especially not for something as special as they'd been longing for.

It became very clear that Sharon indeed had forgotten all about their special plans, when she closed the car door.

"Let's go to the hospital."

"What do you want to do?"

"I believe it's about time we question Dr. Haskell."

She was angry with her father's stubbornness, that's what fueled her. It wasn't an unusual move though. It made sense for them to talk to Haskell. Sharon wouldn't let her anger blind her and that spoke for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yes, it's been a long time. Not even going to make excuses as you who have been with me from the start, know that my life is rocky and sometimes I just disappear for a while. Can't help it. Haven't abandoned this story though. On the contrary. I am at a rough patch again and it seems that I love to escape in writing on this one then. Currently working on part 8 and 9 at the same time.**

 **To be honest, I could not write Sharon and Andy for a long time. I guess you all can guess the reason. I can't believe it has almost been a year. I still miss them and I still can't watch the older episodes, without that little twist in my stomach of knowing where the story is heading. It is getting better, but I am still not there. Is that weird? At least I have refound my love of working on the story I have created.**

 **I am so grateful for you who still leave me messages asking for more, they really lift my spirits. I tried to upload sooner but my doc manager was empty and I didn't have the energy and mindset to fill it up again, until today. So... here goes, chapter eleven. I have no idea if people are still reading, but I promise I keep uploading, even if there is only one reading.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just playing with them.**

 **Warning, rated M to be on the safe side.**

Chapter eleven

Diane rubbed the space between her eyes, walking over to her husband's study. He'd retreated himself in there after his fall out with Sharon. She stood in the doorway, silent, just gazing at him.

His wife was silent, but her gaze said more than words. She'd side with Sharon. Mark knew she would. Diane had always been frantic about losing her. When she was still little, to the dangers of life around them. When she grew up, to a romance, or what became a bigger problem for them, her choice in career or her need for independence. He knew Diane never quite understood all of her choices either, but she always gave in, too afraid to lose her if she didn't, as if they really would over something like that. She could be angry, but that wouldn't mean she would turn her back at them.

"I know you're angry, Diane. I've already had my share in having arguments today, if you don't mind."

"I don't understand…"

Mark pointed his finger. "It's that Flynn, he's a bad influence on her."

Diane shook her head. "No it's not and you know it. You were yelling at Sharon, not Andy."

Mark shook his head. "I wasn't yelling…"

"Yes, you were…" The calm in Diane's voice was too much. He couldn't look at her anymore. Mark's eyes glanced down. He knew he had yelled at Sharon and he regretted it. In all those years he had never really raised his voice at her, and now he had. And he couldn't take it back, that's what made him even feel worse.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASSASASASASASAASA

They heard from one of the nurses that Dr. Haskell was in surgery. So they had no other choice than wait on the hallway for him to come out. Sharon bit her lip, she still looked irritated to him, leaving him wondering whether this was the best idea.

Andy continued staring at her. Sharon wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes. He tried to look relaxed, leaning with his back against the wall, hands in his pockets. But in his eyes she saw the opposite. Worries, doubts. He wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. The only reason for him not saying anything, because he loved her. Which was ridiculous. He should still be able to put her in her place, he was her superior officer.

"We can still go home…" Sharon rubbed her toe over the carpet. Not making eye contact, while making her suggestion. "I know you believe this isn't a good idea. You're supposed to pull rank on me. You're my superior officer."

"Sharon.. I don't, I'm not… I mean technically I am, but.. You wouldn't.."

"Oh yes I would, if I would believe it was necessary."

Andy stared at her for a moment, realizing she was quite serious. She would make it to being his superior one day. She was good at her job and she most definitely had the drive and ambition to make it to Commander one day.

"I'm calm now.. And we do need to talk to Dr. Haskell, before daddy talks to him and he'll lawyer up."

Andy smiled, how could he have believed she was driven by her frustration? She had just thought ahead, maybe driven by her anger in quick thinking, but nothing more than that. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her in his arms, kiss her, let her know he did know she was doing a great job. But he couldn't. Not out in the open, while they were on duty. At least the anger had worn off. Maybe just maybe they could have that special night after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doors leading to the operation room, swinging open. The man coming out, had his surgical clothes covered by blood. His hand removing his surgical cap in a frustrated fashion. He could tell by Sharon's reaction that this was Phillip Haskell. She must know him of course, maybe from one of her parents parties. He wondered if the guy knew her too.

"Dr. Haskell?"

Sharon was the first to approach him. That smile on her face, that was meant to put people at ease. The man was already worked up, with him being like this they would get nowhere. He hoped the guy would feel at ease enough for him to open up. Part of him hoped that they could take some of the suspicion away, after talking to the man. Maybe than things would become more easy between her and her father as well.

For a few seconds he even looked more irritated, that was before recognition set in.

"Sharon… Are you looking for your father?"

"No, I was waiting here for you. I'm here on official business. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

That was right, Mark's daughter had joined the LAPD, such an odd choice of career. Mark had complained more than once about his daughters odd choices in life, all in the name of being independent, or the need to be. He was so happy he didn't have any children, they only meant headaches.

"About the girl who was found murdered?"

"Yes."

"I don't see how I could help you with that."

Phillip was about to walk further, but Sharon wasn't planning on letting him off the hook that easy. She hadn't even begun questioning him yet. "I'd like to talk to you about her mother."

He looked neutral at her, was hard to read. The man would be great at playing poker. She stared into his yes, but she hit some kind of brick wall and that was something she didn't like at all.

"Her mother.."

There was a faint hint of a question in his voice, one she didn't believe at all. Every single person of that hospital staff should know which family was traumatized by this loss.

" Ireen Jensen… You know her.."

Some kind of flicker was in his eyes. It was too brief for her to be able to tell whether it was worry or something else.

"She's a surgical nurse. I'm sure she worked with you…" Sharon smiled, not giving him any hint of her knowing more. She wanted to see whether there was a change in his eyes. Something that would allow her to look into his mind.

"I work with a whole lot of nurses."

It sounded condescending and she really didn't like that. She couldn't believe her father was friends with the man. With that type of man.

"I noticed on the schedule she was scheduled in a lot, during you surgeries."

Narrowing his yes he suddenly looked cautious. His body language revealing things he wouldn't like for her to know.

"I'm not responsible for the scheduling…"

"You're not?"

He didn't like how calm her voice was. The innocent look in her eyes. It began to irritate him. what was she doing here?

SASASASASSASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Diane could tell the regret on his face was genuine. She walked over to her husband, her hand on his shoulders as she wanted him to look up at her.

"Mark…"

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled at her. It's just that I don't understand why she's doing this."

"She's just doing her job."

"Come on, you know, Phil, Diane."

"She didn't say she suspects Phil. She was angry because you kept things form her. Now what was it you didn't tell her?"

Mark breathed in deep, looking the other way.

"Mark come on… what?"

He avoided her eyes. She didn't like that at all. "I can ask Sharon."

Mark avoided her eyes. "Phil and Ireen had an affair."

Diane raised her eyebrows. "You knew that and you didn't believe it was important?"

"I knew what it would look like."

"Was that the reason for his divorce? It was, wasn't it?" Diane had her hands on her hips.

He agreed in silence. Diane shook her head. "Does Sharon know that?"

"I don't know…"

Diane watched her husband shrug, she didn't get his indifference. "You didn't tell her?"

"She didn't ask me."

Diane sighed. How could Mark act like this. Didn't he get how serious this was?

"It doesn't have anything to do with this."

Diane sounded appalled. "He left his wife for the mother of this little girl."

"These things happen."

"Oh do they?" Diane raise both of her eyebrows. Great now both his wife and his daughter were angry with him.

"He fell in love and he did the right thing. He divorced Jane."

"He did what was right for him." Shaking her head she walked out. The thought that her own husband sided with Phil, talked his actions right, she couldn't grasp at that.

MCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCCMCMCCMMCMCMMCMMCMCMCMMCMCMCMC

Andy was a silent bystander in the game Sharon was playing. She was so good at this, driving him slowly insane with her being this calm. The look in her eyes as innocent as that of a child, claiming she had his best interest at heart. Right until she would have the man trapped into a little corner. The fire would get into her eyes then.

He loved seeing her in action like this. Exactly remembering the first interrogation they did together. Then the calm in her had surprised him. Seeing the effect on her target then, he had laid back, let her take over. It was then that he actually realized how good she was.

"No, I'm a surgeon. We've got more important things to do then occupy ourselves with schedules."

"It was a coincidence then?"

"What are you implying?"

Andy took one step forward, squaring his shoulders, as Haskell narrowed the space between himself and Sharon. He didn't like his threatening stance. Now he knew Sharon could take care of herself, but he liked the guy to know he should get off her back. Short fuses in men, was the one thing he did not like. Especially not in front of the woman he loved.

Sharon pursed her lips. She felt Andy stepping closer to her.

"Nothing.." And she wasn't she was just gauging his reaction, really. She already knew he had an affair with Ireen. She had already told them about the affair. What she wondered about was how he handled Ireen breaking up with him. Or maybe he would even deny the affair all together and that wouldn't make him less suspicious.

"Ireen Jensen scrubbed in on my surgeries. I don't see why this is really that important."

"Her daughter was killed." Andy's voice was matter of fact.

Phillip looked into the direction of the man who hadn't said much at all.

"And you are?"

"Detective Flynn. "

"Well Detective Flynn, I suggest you go find that murderer then."

"That's why we're here. "

The man's face hardened. Irritated. No concern yet, though, at least nothing she could detect. It was the right time to quit with the innocent act.

"We talked to Ireen. She told us about your affair. Guess you knew her a bit better after all."

Sharon smiled sweet, but her eyes blazed fire. There was a hint of discomfort in his eyes. If he didn't have anything to hide, then why had he been so vague? Trying to pretend he didn't really know Ireen, while in fact he had shared a bed with her.

"I don't think I like your tone of voice."

Sharon's smile was tight now. She didn't care about what he did and didn't like. All she cared about was that little innocent girl.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"No.. but then again he isn't my boss, so let's continue with a couple of questions, shall we?"

"No I'm done contributing to this conversation."

"This isn't just going to go away. Dr. Haskell...It's not. And if you've got nothing to hide…"

Sharon dragged out the word, implying all sorts of things, just with the melodic tone she put in it. Irritating him even more, but that was the plan. All she had wanted was to see whether he had something to hide. Whether he had an explosive character. In fact he was answering lots of her questions, with just his behavior.

"This conversation is over. I've got more to do today. I just lost a patient, the family is waiting for news. Or do you want to escort me to the station?"

"No."

She smiled polite. They couldn't drag him in, he'd scream for a lawyer the moment they did. For now she knew enough anyway. They'd better figure out how they would be able to connect him to this case.

MCMCMCMMCMCMCMCCMCMMCMMCMCMMCMCCMMCMCMMCMMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCM

All worked up he drove to Mark's house. That daughter of his was a loose cannon. She'd have to be called back by someone. The damage she could do to his career, the hospital, with her digging and prodding. How she had remained calm, the tone of her voice, even that look in her eyes, it was so frustrating. Even at one point he'd lost his calm, went completely out of character. He couldn't believe he lost it the way he did. That she managed to get him to that point. She was smart, a quick thinker, ruthless. She already knew where she was heading and that gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The help opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. He'd been at the Elliot residence many times before, she knew he'd come for Mark. She led him to his study. Not quite where he had expected him on a Sunday afternoon. He was known for making time to spend with his wife. Diane didn't seem to be around. A glass of scotch on his desk, was. A bit early, but he could use one himself.

"Phil."

"Could you do me a favor and call back your daughter?"

Mark rubbed the space between his eyes. He would have liked to warn Phil first. He could have known she would go straight to him, when she had left the house. Sharone had been so frustrated.

"You talked to Sharon."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a talk, Mark. It was outrageous. You now she came to the hospital.."

"What did she do?"

"She questioned me like I was some common criminal."

"She'll find out that she's on the wrong track."

"You're damn right she's on the wrong track! And what should I just wait for her to find that out? Do you have any idea what this could o to my reputation? God knows what she will destroy in the process, before she realizes she was on the wrong track about his and then what? She'll apologize? This is insane…"

"I'm on your side, believe me."

"This could also be bad for the reputation of the hospital. Have you already thought about that? I believe the board should back me up in this. You can make the difference here. She's your daughter, you should be able to reason with her. Just tell her to back off."

Diane leaned into the doorway. She couldn't believe what she heard. "Our daughter is not five years old anymore, you know. Besides she's only doing her job."

Phillip turned around to find Diane standing in the doorway. Arms crossed in front of her chest. She had sided with Jane during this divorce from hell, which, even worse, could have been avoided.

"Destroying my reputation in the process. You have no idea what harm she can do with those crazy accusations towards me. It's not only harmful to me, but to the hospital as well."

Diane didn't believe that. "If there's nothing to find, she'll move on soon enough."

"She can do some irreparable damage."

"Well maybe you need to convince her then. With some good arguments." Diane sighed. Why were they making such a big fuzz out of this. If there was nothing to hide, this would be over soon enough.

"She didn't strike to me as the kind who's very willing to listen. Now I can't help it that she's on a dead end in her case. I shouldn't be the victim in this."

Diane frowned. "The victim? The victim was a little innocent girl, whose life was cut short. Her parents who will have to live with that pain of loss forever. Surely you can live with my daughter asking you a couple of uncomfortable questions. "

Diane turned and walked the other way. She was done with this man. The things he put Jane through. If you burn yourself, you'll have to be willing to deal with the blisters as well. If Sharon interrogated him, she must have had a damn good reason to do so. She wouldn't waste her time on Phillip Haskell if she wouldn't believe it could bring her further in her case.

Phillip turned back to Mark, raising his eyebrow.

"Now I get where your daughter's stubbornness comes from. You really need to talk to her."

"I'm afraid I already did. It's not helping. Diane is right, Sharon isn't a little girl anymore. I can't tell her what and what not to do. She won't listen to me. I know my daughter. I know how tenacious she can be. My suggestion is you'll get yourself a good lawyer. "

Phillip couldn't believe this was happening.

"I suggest Kaplan and Meyer's, it's an excellent firm."

Mark searched in his desk and handed Phillip the card. If there wasn't any evidence, they would have the pressure of him in no time at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I was so happy to see so many of you back! I guess you haven't forgotten about this story after all. It helps divert my mind, which is exactly what I need right now.**

 **To the guest who had the question about Kaplan and Meyer's, yes you are correct that is the lawfirm, Jack is working. Really impressed you made the link as it has been a while since I updated this story and you all read the previous parts.**

 **Amy thank you so much for your kind words, I really appreciate them. I was also so excited to read your insight on the part and the way I wrote Sharon. I love to hear those kind of things! Could not reply to you in a different way, so I mention it here :)**

 **Stefanie, thank you for being such a faithful reader, your wonderful words and your ongoing support! Just never mentioned that before.**

 **Disclaimer: not my characters just playing with them.**

 **Rated M to be on the safe side.**

Chapter twelve

His question had been 'the station or home?', she had loved the way his eyes twinkled when she had said 'home'. He had practically send her into the shower, so he could prepare 'things'. He'd been so impatient that it was adorable. Rolling his eyes, as he ushered her towards the bathroom, only allowing her to grab her morning gown. She wished he would have let her in on the special evening, he had apparently planned for some time now. She would have brought some nice lingerie over, wore something different this morning. Sharon looked in the mirror, her black satin and laced slip dress would have to do.

All of a sudden she felt a weird flutter in her stomach. Anxiety, insecurity, both hitting her hard at the same time. What if this wouldn't work? They loved each other more than anything or anyone else, but what if they somehow wouldn't match? Or what if it would be really awkward? She remembered her first time with Jack. She had been nervous, but believed it would be romantic. All it had been, was awkward. Afterwards she had been so unsure and insecure about herself. Jack had seemed satisfied, but he hadn't told her he loved her, or what he liked. He hadn't asked her what she liked either. It got better in time, but it had put a distance between them. She didn't want that to happen between Andy and her. She couldn't even imagine it. They were so incredibly close. She didn't want anything to change. Her hands gripped the sink, while she bit her lower lip, standing nailed to the floor, fighting a panic that succumbed her, as she heard Andy's voice at the other end of the door.

"Sharon everything okay in there?"

Somehow Andy managed to pick up on her anxiety, without even seeing her.

Andy paused. It was awfully quiet in the bathroom. The water had stopped running, some time ago now. "Hon?.."

Sharon stared at her pale face, in the mirror. She better pull herself together, last thing she'd want was for Andy to come in and see her like this. She didn't want him to believe she wasn't sure about them, as she was. She shouldn't listen to her own anxiety. It would be alright.

"Can I come out already? Or are you still 'preparing'?" A smile curved on her lips, just the thought of Andy trying to do something romantic. She knew him. He'd be nervous trying to make it all perfect for her, while she only needed him. Maybe they should just stop being so nervous.

Andy quick glanced over the room. The light was dimmed, the candles lit, the classic music she loved so much, playing soft in the background. He had turned up the heating a bit, making the temperature more comfortable. His eyes shifted back and forth, unable to shake the feeling that he forgot something. Was this good enough? Would she like it? He didn't want to ruin things.

Before he had a chance to answer, he realized she stood leaning in the doorway, as he turned around. Sharon looked absolutely stunning. The smile on her lips, the dreamy and loving look in her eyes. So open, so inviting, calming even. A hint of amusement in her eyes, the small laugh at the end of her sentence. Real sassy. Sometimes he could not imagine the shy part in her, as she would stand before him like this. He smiled himself, taking his time to take her in. He wanted this image to be burned on his retina until the day he died. He wanted to remember her like she was now, so gorgeous, so real, so his. It was utterly amazing, but she was actually his. What had he done to deserve this?

He looked at here without a word spoken, but she knew by the glimmer in his eyes that he liked what he saw. She just would like to know what was exactly going on in that mind of his. The edge of her lip curved, as she closed the distance between them. Lazily wrapping her arms around his neck, while she cocked her head a bit to the right and stared deep into his eyes. The sigh escaped her lips first, closely followed by the hum.

"What's on your mind, hm?"

The 'hm' at the end, made his blood rush. "Just thinking that I'm one lucky bastard."

A full smile spread on her lips. She felt his hands on her hips like a perfect fit. Arching her back while he bend in to kiss her. His lips lightly touched hers. The first touch, even after all this time still tentative, seeking approval in a way. Sometimes when her eyes were closed, she even wondered whether she imagined the feel of his lips on hers. She'd capture his lower lip between hers. Pressing him harder to invite him. His response always passionate, but gentle, careful not to crush her lips with his.

Everything about Andy was gentle. The way he kissed, the way he touched. Always giving her those few seconds to change her mind, to stay in control of the situation. She didn't know many men who willingly gave their control to the other. Jack certainly never had and she still had to get used to Andy doing so. They were so different. That still was an adjustment. Maybe it was time to stop comparing Andy to Jack, but she had no other reference.

Andy's hands slowly pulled her closer, until they were chest to chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat, thundering underneath the sturdy muscles of his chest. Sharon allowed her fingers to weave through the short hair on the back of his head. Pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Parting her lips, she could feel his tongue intertwine with his. Warm and wet, as they danced their own private dance.

The ends of her nerves tingled, while one of his hands slowly trailed over her hip, up her back, his fingers following her spine. Ever so slowly like he was mapping out every single part of her vertebrae. Brushing the edge of her shoulder blade with his thumb. His fingers brief lost contact, playing with the ends of her hair. Undoubtedly he loved the feel of it. His other hand now carefully cupping her buttocks. Squeezing it gently, each time he deepened their kiss.

As his fingers found her nape, the butterflies slowly began to stir in her lower abdomen. They slowly drew circles. Massaging her in a hypnotic way, making her head feel too heavy for her neck. She dropped it back, feeling the support of his hand. While his thumb gently continued to stroke her nape, his fingers entangled in her hair. Deepening their kiss as much as possible.

Sharon could feel him grow hard against her. She had felt it before, causing all sorts of reactions, but today was different. It was time. Maybe long overdue. She wanted to feel him. Wondered how it would feel, if he filled her. To feel him throbbing, warm, building up a heat that would cause all the nerves in their bodies to combust. Sharon suddenly wasn't scared anymore, but hungry. Hungry for him and his love. The pressure grew on her lower abdomen, the wings of the butterflies tickling its walls. Her breathing grew heavy. Sharon moved her weight forward, trying to direct him backwards. Dinner would have to wait, she wanted him now. Even with her eyes closed she could perfectly steer him in the direction of their bed room.

It wasn't like he had expected it to happen this soon in the evening. He'd planned more than just sex. A romantic evening, a night to remember. Cooking her dinner, eating, talking, laughing. Inviting her for a dance, kissing her, but her body language made it more than clear to him that they were already there.

Andy couldn't say he'd mind. God knew he was already halfway there. He had made his mind up some time before though, that he would let her take the lead. More than anything else Andy wanted this to feel good for her.

As he heard the high pitching sound of the doorbell he released her lips, murmuring against hers, while she stood frozen in his arms.

Andy's voice was low. "Just ignore it, they'll go away."

He could feel her lips curve into a smile. Them once again moving into the direction of his bed room, while the doorbell more urgent rang again. This time Sharon ignored it as well, only deepening their kiss, as if it helped shutting out the high pitched sound.

They made another step.

"Sharon?... Andy?"

They both immediately froze, the heated moment cooled down by the voice of Sharon's mom. Diane must have heard the music. Please not their moaning. Sharon moved from his hold, turning towards the door. It wasn't a question to ignore her mom standing in front of the door. Andy knew it without them speaking as much as a word.

"Mom? I'm coming…" Her voice sounded a bit unstable, while her body still tried to get control over the tingling sensations that made her muscles a bit jittery. She looked over at Andy, a certain kind of urgency in her eyes.

It was then that he got aware of the fact that they were sparsely clothed. Making a few big steps he hurried into his bed room, grabbing their morning coats. Later wishing he had picked out a fluffy one instead of the flimsy silk one, he saw Sharon hastily wrap around her. Tying the sash, as she walked over to the door. Sharon looked over her shoulder one more time, to see if it was safe enough to open.

"Mom, come in.. Are you alright?"

Diane hastily walked in, ignoring the fact that it had taken her daughter rather long to open.

"I just believed there's something you should know about Phillip."

Diane turned, actually looking at her daughter for the first time she had barged in there. Sharon's face was flushed. Her lips red and swollen. Her hair messy. Her eyes travelled to the silk morning gown and the definite imprint of lingerie beneath it, as the black lacy slip dress, slightly revealed itself. Diane quickly put two and two together. The ignoring of the doorbell, the delay in opening the door. She felt her own cheeks flush, while she looked over from her daughter to Andy, his attire a morning gown as well. It was then that she noticed the dimmed lighting, the candles, the soft music. She had interrupted them. And judging by the state her daughter's appearance was in, in more than just a romantic dinner. She stuttered as she tried to keep her bearings, not wanting to make it more awkward than it already was.

"I … I'm sorry… I'm interrupting…"

Both Andy and Sharon blushed, feeling caught, just like a couple of teenagers.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll come back later… Tomorrow.. In the afternoon…"

Sharon bit her lower lip, as she smiled, focusing on the ground, feeling a bit giddy all of a sudden.

Andy saw Sharon's sassy smile, he could only feel embarrassed though. It was more than clear to him that Diane knew exactly what had been going on between them. They were adults, but it was still quite embarrassing and damn awkward.

Diane was the one blushing once more, as she saw the tiny smile on her daughters lips. Happily surprised, she saw that Sharon, once recovered from the first shock, now seemed more relaxed.

"You believed it was important. I believe you should tell us now."

Sharon didn't have to look over at Andy. He would feel the same. It wasn't like he would be able to pick up where they had left off right away anyway. She walked over to the couch, waiting for her mom to get seated as well. "What is it you wanted us to know about Dr. Haskell?"

Diane began tentative, part of her wasn't sure whether this was really as important as she made it out to be. It was just a gut feeling. "He was at the house earlier…"

"He was?…" Sharon looked surprised.

"Asking your daddy whether he could talk some sense into you."

"Did he?" Sharon raised her eyebrow.

"I told him you weren't a five year old."

Sharon smiled, feeling lucky to have her mom always on her side.

"I'm sure your daddy would have told him the same."

Sharon wasn't too sure about that, trying to keep her sadness from her mom.

Diane insisted. "He would have."

Sharon forced a smile on her face, hoping her mom wouldn't be able to tell that she didn't quite believe her in that.

"There's something else I believe you should know… What do you know about Phillips's divorce, sweetheart?"

"Uhm, well we assumed his wife found out he was cheating on her and she filed for a divorce… do you know what happened, mom?"

"Jane and I talked a lot.. She wasn't the one filing for divorce."

"She wasn't?"

"No it was Phil's choice. She tried everything possible to save their marriage. Suggested counseling, a temporary break, up to almost begging him to tell her what she had to do for him to want her. Phil had made up his mind though. He wanted only one thing and that was for their marriage to end. "

A deep frown appeared between Sharon's eyebrows. Thinking. Processing her mother's words. A few seconds of silent thinking, before she looked over her shoulder at Andy. "He wanted a new life with Ireen. He was willing to give up his marriage for her…"

Andy nodded. "But Ireen was unwilling to do the same."

"Hm-mm. She chose for her family…" Sharon fell silent, as she realized something. " For her child. She chose for her child… We better question Ireen again. See if Dr. Haskell tied to persuade her to give them another chance, not there's no longer a child to keep her marriage together for."

While Diane looked shocked over Sharon's assumption, Andy only nodded. He knew Sharon had a special knack for connecting the dots in a case and it seemed like she had done it again. Before they had nothing more than random evidence, no motives, no cold hard suspect. Now they had both, because her brilliant mind was great at connecting the most random dots possible.

"I believe you've got something there, hon."

Finally Andy moved closer, no longer frozen on the spot where he stood when her mom entered. Relaxing as they were in their work mode. It took his mind off the fact they were caught by her mom. He'd need some recovering from that, later. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at him, as he gently squeezed her shoulder, his thumb stroking her collarbone. He wasn't kidding the times he'd say to her he loved her intelligence. They were partners in life and at work, like two puzzle pieces that fit well together. That's what had been so important, the respect and the love that grew equally.

"You really believe.." Her mom's voice cracked, soft, tentative, as she didn't want to believe Phillip could be capable of that. He was one of her husband's friends. They played golf together. He was a respectable surgeon.

"Mom.."

"Sweetie, maybe you shouldn't be doing this. I mean he could get dangerous and if he believes you get into his way…"

"Mom, this is my job. This is what I do. I'll be fine. I'll watch my back."

Andy grinned. "I'll watch her back…"

Diane forced a smile, but she didn't seem reassured at all. She had always been frantic about protecting Sharon from the big bad world, but now the threat hit so close to home. "Please be careful."

Sharon felt pity for her mom, as she was so anxious. "I will.. I'll be fine."

Sharon reached for her mom's hand, gently squeezing it, hoping she'd be able to reassure her. She wasn't afraid of Phillip Haskell. If he had wanted to harm her, he had threatened her. Instead he went to her dad to urge him to talk to her. This man might have butchered this little girl, but he wouldn't have the guts to kill a grown up. And certainly not a cop, who had a weapon and would most definitely defend herself. She could promise her mom truly that she would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: It has been a while like always. Sometimes I even forget how long and then I receive a PM and write down in my journal that I should post. I think there is no better day than Valentine's Day. So Happy Valentine's Day to you all!**

 **Thank you once again for the reviews, they lighten up my day. Thank you Amy I was unable to respond to you. I loved your review, I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me such a detailed review. I love reading what you think about the story and how I write the characters. Thank you nag was not what I meant indeed. Sometimes I type what I hear in my mind, and I can't read what I have typed, because I can't read large texts on computer screens, or a tablet for that matter. I am sure you all have read some weird things in probably each chapter. This is not my native language and sometimes I translate something from my language wrong. I hope you are not too bothered by it. Anyway, I changed it.**

 **Expectations, so sorry you had to wait for this so long, I have been teasing you all a lot. I hope your expectations are not too high. I am no smut writer. I have lots of respect for the writers who write these great steamy fics or chapters in fics. I am most definitely not one of those great writers. That said I do hope it is not too much of a disappointment, what I came up with.**

 **Disclaimer:Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **And rated M**

Chapter thirteen

With her mom leaving, the awkward mood in the room hadn't really left. The silence almost deafening . Neither knew whether they should bring up what had just happened, with her mom practically walking in on them. Had she been five minutes later, they probably already would have been in bed together.

Andy hadn't been bothered much by his dinner in the oven, when they were still entangled in their kiss. It most probably had burned. Now he had avoided an awkward subject by tending to dinner. Although it was ridiculous.

Dinner had been nice. Andy was an amazing cook. Sharon always loved his food, but that hadn't been what tonight was all about. Tonight had been about how ready they were. How they wanted to fill themselves with each other's warmth and love. She didn't want to stall anymore. The butterflies in her lower abdomen grew more restless by the minute, telling her she was ready. Sharon had never been more ready to make love to someone. Their love, their bond deepened each day. It was all consuming, although she'd been insecure before, even hesitated in the bathroom. Their love was trying to find a way to combust. They needed this. Both.

Learning more about Andy's body language each day, something was very clear to her. He was ready as well. And for quite some time too.

Her fingers trailed over the back of his hand, gently stroking it. "Dinner was lovely… Everything you arranged. I'm so lucky…"

Andy shook his head. "I'm the lucky one." He watched Sharon's broad smile. The twinkle in her eyes. The bearably recognizable hum, that still sounded like the sweetest melody. She took hold of his hand, gently squeezing it.

"Dance with me."

Andy rose from his seat, never letting go of her hand. Pulling her close in one movement, so he'd be able to rest his hand on the small of her back. They slowly moved on the rhythm of the music, although it wasn't really suitable for dancing, cradling their intertwined hands between their chests. Staring deep into each other's eyes, the tension from before slowly build up inside of their bodies. Andy bended his head to kiss her hand. Then he pulled her against him. His face sideways to her, kissing it gently. He took in the fragrance of her shampoo. The slight smell of cinnamon, he loved so much, digging his nose deeper into her hair, just to inhale its scent.

Sharon smiled, as she noticed Andy smelling her hair. He seemed to appreciate these little things, which made her love him even more. Her hand slowly circled his back, welcoming the butterflies coming to life in her abdomen again. The warmth felt nice, calming her, while the flutter made her more anxious. Andy murmured words of love in her hair.

Her smell, her body heat, it all was so good. It made him feel weak. Being this close to her made him want her even more. His brain would shut down, as all these feelings rushed through his body. His lips sought her skin. His nose brushing away her hair, so he could gently caress the skin behind her ear.

Andy could almost immediately feel her buckle underneath him. He had held her before. Kissed her before. Snuggled up to her, and he knew what kissing her at that spot would do to her. Still giving her enough room for a way out. Andy needed to be sure she would want it too. Or maybe even more, that she was ready for it. Her buckling her pelvis up in combination with a hum, gave him an answer. Sharon was ready. Maybe he'd been blind to how ready she really was, probably already for quite some time.

His breath was warm. His lips soft and wet. The moment he sucked her skin, the butterflies went crazy in her abdomen. Her hips sought connection with his body. She wanted to feel him with every inch of her body. Her one arm around his neck kept him locked against her. Her hand massaging his scalp in the same rhythm he kissed her.

Andy's hand travelled lower over Sharon's back, pushing her even closer to him. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted her, now she had closed the distance between them. Her hand entrapped between their chests travelled to the sash of his morning gown. Simultaneously she took a step forward, moving him into the direction of his bedroom. He would let her take the lead. That he had known from the start, he wanted this to be about her, about his love for her. He'd let her be in control.

His morning gown was lost before they were in the bed room. Andy looked a bit confused, as she separated herself from him, but stared in awe, as she quick and efficient got rid of her own morning gown. He loved the way she looked in that black silk slip dress. How her pale skin showed through the lace. Sharon smiled as she caught the way his eyes had fallen upon her. She still seemed surprised whenever he looked at her like that. That's what made him in awe with her, the passion combined with her shyness. The bold side in her was back when she walked towards him. It reminded him of that evening they were undercover in that hotel room. Maybe she'd been more herself that evening than he had believed. For a brief moment Andy thought about the guys at the station, who called her a frigid bitch. If only they could see her now. A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. No he definitely didn't want to share her the way she was now.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Sharon kissed him with all the passion she had in her. Steering him towards the bed. She could almost hear an 'are you sure', coming up, a good reason to keep him entangled in a kiss. Sharon didn't want him to ask. She didn't want him to have the need to ask.

Unable to breathe every image around him seemed to rush passed him. The only image clear, Sharon's face. Sharon maneuvered him around, a new kind of dance. Feeling the rush as she pulled him with her onto the bed.

For a moment they paused, catching their breath. Andy was propped up on his hands on top of her. Mesmerized as he looked down at her heaving breasts. Her breathing pattern was calm, although he knew her heart must thunder in her chest, just like it did in his. Sharon looked up at him with clear expectant emerald green eyes. Lust, love, so many emotions he couldn't decipher just yet. They entered a new stage in their relationship. That thought alone made him nervous. She must be able to read his mind. Her hand touching his cheek, her eyes and her smile saying the words she didn't need to speak. She loved him and she was sure. Why was he even doubting that? He had wanted her already for so long. Had fantasized so many times about this. Making her feel loved that was all he cared about. Her hand guided him to her lips. A gently kiss, followed by a smile. When she bit her lower lip, Andy knew she was nervous. His eyes wouldn't leave hers as his thumb slowly moved one of the straps of her shoulder. Breaking eye contact he bend in to kiss her. Small gentle kisses starting one on her neck, traveling down along the line of her collarbone.

Sharon felt a new anxiety as he was so slow in his caresses. The only part of her slip dress he moved was the one strap. Andy seemed to take his time. Making it a point to kiss every single inch of her skin. She had to fight the urge to giggle. Being nervous did that to her. She'd turn into some giddy schoolgirl and that was the last thing she'd want. A tingle disrupted her thoughts. Andy's thumb moving over her nipple made something spark inside, keeping her from whatever thoughts she had only a few seconds ago.

Slowly he revealed more skin. Andy wanted to take in each moment. He wanted it to be special. He wanted it to last. Her breathing hitched for the small moment his thumb had moved over her nipple to reveal her breasts. While his one hand gently caressed her breast, his lips tentative kissed the edge of the nipple underneath him. Another hitch of her breath. Andy smiled giving her time to reclaim her breath, his nose rubbing the small nudge, making it hard. He rubbed it a few times with his thumb feeling her arch slightly underneath him. Reassured that she liked the feeling, Andy kissed her again, before he looked back up. Sharon lay so still. Her eyes closed. If it weren't for the smile curled on her lips, he would have worried.

He wondered if she ever took lead with Raydor. Told him what she liked. Showed him. Andy wanted to know what she liked. He wanted this to be good for her, more than he wanted it to be good for him. So he kept staring up at her, until she opened her eyes. Sharon looked confused, her eyebrows slightly wrinkled, as he stopped to stare up at her. With that confused look in her eyes ,she looked so cute.

Her voice was soft. "Did I do something wrong?"

His face fell, as he saw the worry in her eyes. How could she have done something wrong, why would she even think like that? Andy stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "Honey, no, of course not…"

"Then why did you stop?"

"I was just wondering whether you liked it…"

She smiled up at him. "Hmmm.. yes…"

"Good." He looked serious at her. "You can tell me what you like."

As Andy saw the pink blush on her cheeks, he figured out that she probably never had been asked. His heart cringed at the thought. Obviously Sharon wasn't ready for that. Gently he stroke her cheek, smiling at her to comfort her.

"Honey, I want you to enjoy it too. " He looked hopeful but she only smiled back uncomfortable. "Okay just let me know if you don't like something."

Andy saw something flicker in her eyes, almost as if she expected their first time to be uncomfortable and not really enjoyable. And even worse was that she seemed to be okay with that, willing to accept it. Well he wasn't okay with that, Andy wanted it to be okay for her.

"I need you to let me know, I don't want to do anything you don't like. We don't know each other like this yet. It's normal we need to learn. But I want you to enjoy it, that's what's most important. I love you…"

Andy could swear he saw tears welling in her eyes, which she quick blinked away.

"I love you so much." He kissed her lips, giving her the time to relax, get back at ease. Give into the passion that was between them.

It was hard to let go of her lips, but he needed the contact back. Andy wanted her to hum, he wanted her back to arch underneath him. His lips trailed over her skin. First her neck, the path between her breasts. He needed more skin exposed. Andy looked at her slip dress, then at her. Their eyes locked, while her hands pulled up the black silk, over her head, tossing it somewhere into the room. Once more telling him she was ready. His hands slowly kneading her breasts. Trying to act solely on instinct, because it was more than clear to him that she wouldn't tell him what to do.

Andy nuzzled the skin above her belly button. Teasing her until he felt the goose bumps on her porcelain skin. Maybe he should just let her body speak for her. With great care he sucked on her skin. Circling around her belly button, until his lips reached the black panties she wore. His hands glided over her flanks, until his thumbs were able to hook into the silk fabric. Slowly pulling it down, to grant him more excess to her skin. He inhaled deep taking in the scent of her. She smelled so good. His hands stroke her thighs, before he followed the same path with his lips.

The feeling of Andy's lips on her skin was almost antagonizing. Her body shuddered as his lips reached the inside of her thighs. The butterflies in her stomach went wild and she suddenly heard her heartbeat in her ears, throbbing. Had the warmth washed over her in waves to her center point, it now rushed up. Her breathing exhilarated in anticipation of his lips trailing over her skin.

Andy could feel Sharon began to tremble underneath him. He couldn't believe she was already there. So fast. Slowly her legs fell further apart, like she had no more control over them, her muscles relaxing.

His breath was warm, tingling her skin. With each kiss she felt the anxiety increase, up to the point she felt this throbbing sensation. The heat already threatening to spread from her lower abdomen. Too soon, he should be inside her for this. When his tongue lightly touched her swollen lips, her head snapped back. Her fists clutching the bed linens'. She bit her lips as her breathing hitched.

"Andy?..."

The urge in her voice made him stop immediately. Had he hurt her? No that couldn't be, he'd been as gently as possible. Uncomfortable, maybe this was too much for her.

"I'm ready."

She breathed out the words. He couldn't help but smile.

"Now.."

"Hm-mm…" He smiled cocky before he continued to kiss her.

"Andy…Stop teasing me. I'm serious, I can't control it much longer." Her breathing was heavy in between words.

"Don't worry. You'll come again."

His lips made contact with her skin. Sharon was still trying to register his words in her mind. She couldn't think anymore, while this heat wave washed over her from head to toe several times. Again? Did he just say again? Too early that was a better word. She came too early. She had hoped that it would happen. But she had wanted him inside of her then. She wanted him to feel. And now it had been too early.

Andy's kiss interrupted her from her thoughts. He was so gentle, she didn't want him to see her disappointment. It wasn't like everything was lost. She had just wanted it to be perfect. His nose rubbed her cheek in between kisses. Every now and then looking at her. Patient waiting for her to come down from her orgasm.

She looked so amazingly beautiful. The blush on her cheeks, the calmth that washed over her face.

"Hmmm…"

She hummed, the satisfied smile on her face priceless.

"Good? "

"Hmm.."

She couldn't speak, nothing that would make sense would be coming out of her now. He wouldn't give her any time to collect her thoughts. His hand kneading her breast already, his other moving over her skin. First her ribs, her stomach. The anxious feeling already returned in her body, she had expected to remain numb for a while. Sharon froze at the sudden squeaky sound, as his finger met her wetness.

Careful Andy tried to determine how ready she was. She was wet enough for his finger to easily glide into her. His thumb had no trouble to find the now swollen bundle of nerves. He could tell she was surprised at both of his touches. Andy sought eye contact, before he would do anything else. Sharon bit her lip again.

"Uncomfortable?"

Her muscles spoke before she could, as they contracted around his finger. Andy almost shook his head, as he saw the blush back on her cheeks. How could she be this shy and passionate all in one? He kissed her neck, while his thumb massaged the knot beneath him. Andy knew exactly how to make her relax.

Her hands travelled to his boxers. Sharon was done being the only one exposed. She wanted him inside of her. Sharon could not imagine he wasn't ready yet. She could feel his bulge pressing on her lower abdomen.

Her fingers tugged at his waistband.

"Not ready yet, hon."

Sharon almost giggled. "Yes you are. I can feel how very much you're ready, Andy."

"Not me. You." The space around his finger was too tight. He wouldn't have enough room yet.

"I'm fine."

"No."

He stopped her from talking with a kiss, and another one. Feeling her surrender ,as her tongue danced around his. Andy moved his thumb in the same rhythm as their kiss, slowly increasing his speed. It worked as his finger got a bit more room. She must have noticed it too. Taking off his boxers. He helped her along the last bit. Kicking it off somewhere over the end of the bed.

"I'm ready…"

He still wasn't sure. Slow he retracted his finger. Pausing at her entrance. Slow was the key word. Tense as he studied her features, while he slipped into her, little by little.

He filled her completely, but it was a good feeling. To feel his warmth made her react. Her muscles contracting.

Blood rushed through every part of his body. Numbing his brain completely. Andy rocked slowly, increasing the tension, hitting her walls at an increasing speed. Her muscles getting stronger with each thrust he made. Andy wanted to prolong it, but at this speed he couldn't make this feel good for her too. One hand kept him propped up, but his other hand tried to build up that heat wave he was trying to build inside of her. His lips kissing her underneath her earlobe, he wanted to push all the buttons at once. Her back arched, her pelvis moved up against his hand. All of a sudden it seemed she was no longer inhibited to show him exactly what she liked. Andy smiled as her hands entangled in his hair, keeping his lips right there where she wanted it.

"I love you so much…"

"Hmmmm…. I love you too." Her breath panted.

"Hmm….

"Hon, go easy.. I don't want to yet, you're not there."

"I already was, remember? It's okay. Really…" Sharon kissed his cheek. "Really."

She added to her answer by keeping him in, in an almost iron grip. He gasped, looking at her, greeted by her sassy smile. Sharon still surprised him at the oddest of moments.

"Just enjoy."

He was mesmerized by the way her lips moved. Her hands moved over his back, her fingertips stroking it, digging harder into his skin the closer they got. Pulling him closer. Gasping for breath, as a pressure build inside of her. Slowly it spread through her body, while Andy increased his speed. Every nerve seemed to be on fire. She hardly heard Andy saying her name, or her mumbling his for that matter. Sharon hardly registered when he came, as she saw white and yellow stars, flicker behind her closed eyelids, at the exact same moment every nerve end combusted. Wave after wave, rolled over her body, making it feel like wax. This was so good. She could feel Andy's body warm and heavy on top of her. Obviously exhausted. Sharon hardly felt his weight, as her lower abdomen was still throbbing. The tiny kisses on her jaw brought her back to the present.

"Hmmmm…" She still couldn't find the words to sound anything near coherent.

"I love you." He propped himself up, not wanting to crush her with his body. Slowly slipping out of her.

She shuddered as their bodies broke contact. "Don't.. Hold me, please." She needed his body heat to warm her. "Cold…"

Sharon was still only speaking in short sentences. His hand reached for the sheets, so he could cover her now trembling body up. He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms tight around her, feeling her do the same. "Warmer?"

Sharon nodded. Both of them ignoring the fact they were sticky because of their body fluids. Giving into the sleep that clouded their brains over. His lips touched her forehead, a gentle kiss, before he closed his eyes. Listening both to their in sync heartbeats. Drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews. I have been so incredibly nervous to post the last chapter. For some of you it literally has been years waiting for this to happen. I have teased you endlessly and I was so afraid it would disappoint. You all made my day. A big thank you as well to all of the guest reviewers, who I was not able to send a pm, but I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review. I have received wonderful compliments!**

 **Not my characters just playing with them .**

Chapter fourteen

Andy stared at her. Sharon hadn't moved once, after they fell asleep. No nightmares haunting her for once. He loved to see the calmth on her face, making her look angelic. Andy studied her features, the morning sun illuminated it. There wasn't a simple imperfection. He stared at the long black lashes, which slightly fluttered. Her rosy lips. Full, slightly parted, making her look so cute. Andy couldn't divert his eyes from her. The morning sun already bright, trying to squeeze itself through the crack between the two curtains. It lightened up her hair. He was always amazed at how the sun could make it look like her auburn hair was on fire.

Andy still couldn't comprehend it all. This incredibly beautiful and amazing woman, was in his arms, peacefully asleep and she loved him. He sometimes wondered what he did to deserve her, immediately thinking he shouldn't over think it all, just be grateful that she was. Sharon had come into his life and he would be a stupid fool, if he would ever let her go again.

Feeling her arms around him tighten, he looked down. Concerned, wondering whether this was the start of yet another nightmare. The frown between his eyes disappearing as he heard her husky voice.

"Is it morning already?"

Andy smiled , as he saw the frown on her face, kissing her forehead. "Good morning.."

She groaned, refusing to open her eyes. "Can't we call in sick?"

Andy chuckled. "Do you want to stay in bed all day? Is this my Sharon talking? My workaholic partner? "

"Workaholic ?" She sang the words, making him smile even more.

"You usually dig yourself into a case and you won't let go before it's solved."

"Well normally no one wore me out like this."

"My poor baby."

He was mocking her. Her eyes fluttered open. The green, hazed over, trying to find focus. "Andy Flynn are you making fun of me? Seriously?"

Andy smiled at her, a glimmer in his eyes. He reached out to cradle her chin, pulling her a bit closer so he could kiss her. "I love you…"

She simply looked up at him, when he released her.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day, but we have a case to solve, hon."

"Who's the workaholic now?"

"We need to talk to Ireen and then haul in Haskell before he'll lawyer up. He'll probably get one of those prick lawyers and I don't believe I've got the patience for that. "

"You'd better, I don't want to have to wrap this case up by myself, because Internal Affairs will be all over you."

The corner of his lips curled. His eyes glistening mischievous.

"Promise me."

Sharon closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Silently promising her he would try to keep his patience.

His hand stroke her hair. To be honest he didn't want to get out of bed either. "Once we've wrapped this case up, we'll take a few days off. What do you think?"

"That sounds good.""

For the next few minutes they just lay there in each other's arms. The morning sun creeping in, shining on their faces.

SISISISISISISISISIISISISISISISISISISISIISISISISISISISISIISISISISISIISISISISISISISIISISISISISIISISIISIISISISIISISISISIS

In broad daylight, the apartment was a mess. The remnants of their romantic evening all over the place. His boxers, her panties, slip dress and morning gowns scattered on the floor. Dirty dishes in the sink. Burned down candles at various places.

They were both a mess as well. Falling ,well spend ,asleep in each other's arms, had left them sticky. But most of all sore. Andy looked concerned.

"I'm fine, don't look so worried," The dull ache would pass. She didn't care about it. Last night was heaven and she wished they'd have enough time this morning to do it all over again.

"Shower together, safe time?"

Sharon laughed. "I don't believe it will…."

Her hands moved over his back, feeling his muscles flex, proving her point. Andy sighed deep. "You get in first and I'll do some cleaning up around this place."

Sharon smiled, before giving him a kiss. This man was a dream.

Sharon rested her back against the wall, the warm water pouring over her body. She felt muscles she didn't even believe she had. It had been so good. Andy taking such care in making it feel good for her. This hadn't been just sex. He made love to her. Using every single second of it to show her exactly how much he loved her. At some times it had been almost too much, sending her over an edge, have those waves of pleasure hit her body. She bit her lip, as only the memories of that heat coiling in the depth of her stomach, turned the butterflies back to life. Sharon closed her eyes, trying to get control back over her breathing. She'd never had this before, the fact that she couldn't get a man or being with him out of her mind. Showering together most definitely wouldn't have been a good idea. They needed to wrap this case up, give the parents of that little girl some peace and the chance to grieve over their loss.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

The loss of a child meant the death of a part of the parents as well. Sharon hadn't known Ireen and Roger Jensen before, but they were only a shadow of their former selves now. The pictures, the only evidence these two people had once known laughter in their lives. Ireen had this hollow look in her eyes now. An emptiness that gnawed on her own heart. This was one of the main reasons why she wanted closure in this case. These parents needed that more than anything else. Sharon was almost sure Phillip Haskell was the key in solving it.

Sharon smiled at Ireen, a faint smile, one of understanding. Since the beginning of this case he had let Sharon handle Ireen and she had been very good at it.

"Mrs. Jensen, I've got a few questions about Dr. Haskell."

Ireen looked at Roger.

"I know about you and him. I've known for a very long time."

Ireen casted her eyes down, before she looked back up at Roger with tear rimmed eyes, as he touched her shoulder.

"You chose us…"

A tear rolled down Ireen's cheek. She told Phillip it had to end as she didn't want Ally to grow up in a broken home.

"And I love you…." Roger kissed the top of her head, while Ireen sobbed, probably believing she didn't deserve all this understanding.

Sharon bend down her knees, trying to get Ireen's attention. "You ended things with Dr. Haskell…"

"For my daughter."

Sharon smiled comforting. "You told Dr. Haskell that was the reason?"

"Yes…"

"How did he take that?"

"He he, tried to persuade me otherwise, but..but I wouldn't. It wasn't what was best for Ally… And.. I wanted her to have a family, a father, a little brother or sister. We were trying when…"

"So in the end Dr. Haskell accepted that the two of you were over?"

"No, he kept trying. I asked not to be scheduled in on the same surgeries anymore. I cut back on work altogether. I wanted to avoid him."

Sharon was quiet, a tell tale sign of her working things out in her brain. "Mr. Jensen how did you find out about what was going on between your wife and Dr. Haskell?"

Andy could hit himself for never asking him the same.

"Haskell came to my practice."

And apparently Roger Jensen hadn't reacted to his liking. He had wanted Ireen back and that didn't happened. Ireen looked shocked.

"Has Dr. Haskell contacted you recently?"

Ireen closed her eyes.

"Has he?"

Ireen nodded, staring at her knees. "He came here…"

"When?" Roger sounded appalled.

"You were at the practice. I thought he came to pay his respects. I was still so numb. Phil told me he still loved me, wanted me. That he wanted us to be together. I told him I couldn't, he said that there was no longer a reason for Roger and I to stay together. There was nothing what was bonding us anymore, now… now…."

Ireen's voice broke, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe he would say something like that. Think that I would care about getting back together with him. My daughter is dead. The last thing on my mind is Phillip and whatever it was that once was between us. I told him to get out and get out of my life."

With desperate eyes she looked up at her husband.

"I don't love him. I don't ever want to see him again. You have to believe me. I never loved him. It was a thrill, that's all. I thought my life was boring because I had everything I wanted. ..and then I realized it was all I ever wanted and now…"

Roger wrapped his arms around her. "I love you…"

Sharon looked up at Andy. They were confirmed in their suspicions about Dr. Haskell. It was time to bring him in and have a very long talk with him at the station.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

Phillip Haskell had been outraged from the moment they had addressed him at the hospital. His face a bright red, while he worked himself up. Barking at his secretary to call his lawyer. Just like they had believed he would do the minute they would politely ask him to accompany him to the station.

Sharon hoped Andy would be able to keep his calm and patience. He didn't have good relationships with big firm lawyers. And this doctor certainly wouldn't have a court appointed one.

They had put him into one of the interrogation rooms, when their Commander called them into his office.

Hamilton eased back in his chair. "I gather you have enough reason to arrest Dr. Haskell?"

"We didn't arrest him. We brought him in for a friendly conversation."

Andy smiled cocky, leaving Hamilton to roll his eyes and focus at the sensible part of the team in front of him. "Elliot?"

"We can't arrest him yet, as we need cold hard evidence. For which we need a court order."

"But you have him high on your list?"

"He had the motive and he certainly had the opportunity."

"So he's number one on your list."

"He's the only one on my list."

Hamilton saw that steel look in Sharon's yes, he'd gotten to know over the time she was now part of his team. He already pitied the lawyer who the doctor undoubtedly hired. Sharon seemed to be such a nice young woman, but she could be ruthless. Especially when she was as sure as he believed her to be now.

"Flynn…"

Sharon spoke before he could. "He has the surgical skill, the access to where that little girl was murdered, the opportunity to find out the medical waste schedule. He knew the victim, he knew where she lived. He had an affair with the victim's mother, who he was willing to divorce for. The affair ended because of the victim, Commander. "

"I didn't doubt you had good reason to suspect him, Officer Elliot. I was just going to remind Flynn to keep his calm with the suspect."

Sharon blushed, as she'd been a bit too assertive, without really any reason. Andy chuckling didn't help much. She rolled her lower lip between her teeth, swallowing down her annoyance. Which was mainly directed at herself.

Either way she slapped Andy in the stomach, as soon as they were outside the Commander's office.

"Hey…"

She gave him a dirty look, causing him to curl his lips.

"Talking back to you superior officer like that.. I'm just so proud of you, hon." Andy laughed, knowing he risked making her only more annoyed. Which wouldn't be that bad, as she probably would take out her annoyance on that prick lawyer the guy hired and he'd be in the clear by the time they would get home.

Sharon shook her head. Like this Andy reminded her a lot of how he was like when they had just been forced to partner up together. He would use every chance he'd get to bug her.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking about how Hamilton will go off on me for being a bad influence on you."

"Which you are."

She parted her lips, rolling her tongue in a way that would drive him crazy. The serious look in her eyes killing him. He grabbed his heart with both his hands pretending to be crushed. Knowing that being this silly was bound to put a smile on her gorgeous face.

On key a huge smile appeared on her lips, before her laughter filled the room .The most beautiful sound in the world, causing his heart to swell. He mouthed an 'I love you', resulting in a very sweet smile. Andy rather would take her to lunch now, hold her hand, kiss her. Instead they would have a tedious conversation ahead of them with two pricks. Worst of all, he would have to keep himself calm during it all. He would just have to focus on Sharon. She always managed to calm him down somehow. Also hope this was not a lawyer he had already encountered once before and knew how to push his buttons.

His thoughts returned to the present as he felt Sharon falter in her step. Her back making contact with his hand. In an instant Andy felt her body go rigid. Andy's eyes followed her stare. Great, what were the odds? This was going to be even worse than he had believed it would be. He bend into her, his lips close to her ear.

"I can do this alone."

Sharon shook her head, trying to regain her posture.


	15. Chapter 15

**An: for the guest reviewer who needed this one sooner rather than later ;) I hope you will enjoy it and that it will be a good distraction. Thank you all for your kind words!**

 **not my characters just playing with them**

Chapter fifteen

Hamilton frowned at the commotion in the murder room. Standing in the doorway, he heard the excitement. Seeing his men disappear one by one into the surveillance room. He wondered what the excitement was all about. Picking up half a sentence.

'….this is going to be fireworks.'

He better find out what was going on, pushing his way into the surveillance room.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Sharon's spine crawled, as she saw his smile. He was enjoying this. Seeing it as a game. It already made her blood pressure rise, as this was the murder of a child they were talking about. He obviously didn't care who he was defending.

"Miss Elliot…"

He smiled as he sang her name. The game had begun. Sharon smiled smug, locking eyes with him, as she sat down.

"Mr. Raydor…"

And the ambiance was set.

Andy looked at Sharon, she seemed alright for now. She wouldn't let Raydor get to her, unnerve her. In fact she was doing a lot better, than he would ever be able to handle this. As he sat down he looked at Raydor's face. Jack looked so smug. His fingers were twitching to wipe it from his face. This was worse than he believed it would be. Raydor knew exactly how to push his buttons. Even worse he knew that Sharon was his weak spot, and he knew her well enough to hurt her. Right now that was his biggest concern, that the guy would hurt her. Raydor had hurt her more than enough already.

In private he wouldn't think twice about making sure he wouldn't hurt her, they were in a professional setting though. This wouldn't be the last time either. Unfortunately Raydor believed it to be a game. Using this situation for his own private pleasure. Just by addressing them the ambiance was set.

"… and the boyfriend."

That smile of the man, Andy's muscles flexed. Sharon's hand found his thigh underneath the table, gently squeezing it, calming him down.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

Hamilton shook his head at the guy's laughing.

"This is going to be good."

"Let's bet. How soon before Flynn will punch the guy down?"

"Shut up." Hamilton looked stern at them. This wasn't some game. This was the solving of a murder case, an innocent little girl was murdered brutally. Hamilton knew exactly what could happen and how this could all end up very wrong.

They looked startled at Hamilton, looking scrutinizing at them from behind.

"Put the volume up."

He sighed as he leaned forward looking into the interrogation room. Three of the people in there had a very personal relationship with one another. The ex and the new boyfriend. One seriously bruised in his ego, the other incredibly protective. Both in love with the one woman who was also in the room. How could this go well? So should he get them out of there? It wasn't like this couldn't happen in the future. Hopefully Sharon would be able to keep Flynn calm.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

Sharon leaned back in her chair, trying to keep the calmth. Jack wanted to play a game and she would not let him. She sighed. "Now we've established that we all know each other, let's get on with why we're all here, shall we?" Sharon pierced her eyes at Jack.

Jack knew that look of hers. She was trying to get in control of the situation. That was so like her. And although Flynn was her superior, he didn't seem to be bothered by it. If you wouldn't know better, you'd believe Sharon was the highest in rank. Now while he wasn't bothered by it, Jack wouldn't let her run the show. In the mean time he'd have some fun.

"We're here, because you found it necessary to bring my client in here for questioning. Without any substantial reason, may I add."

"Any substantial reason, really?"

She raised her eyebrow, sounding very sassy to him. She should not believe she could be this sassy with him, just because of their past. Not while he had every reason to be very angry with her. Being together with that Flynn guy.

"Yes, you heard me. Let's see whether you still act all sassy when I slap the LAPD with a lawsuit."

A tight smile appeared on her lips, while her heart thundered in her chest. "We are investigating the murder of a little girl, who was found dead at the hospital, where your client works. Now that gives us every right to question him."

"Question? I would call it harassment. "

"I don't care what you call it. I'm trying to solve a case here."

"Then go solve it and stop harassing my client."

"Your client is part of our investigation."

"Apparently. What wonders me is why?"

Sharon frowned. "Didn't you listen to me just now? He works at the hospital, where we found our victim."

Jack threw his hands in the air, waving it away. "A hospital where hundreds of people work. Including your own father. Have you brought him in for questioning as well, Sharon?"

Smiling she shook her head. Typical Jack to make it personal in a matter of minutes.

"No.. but then again my father didn't have an affair with the victim's mother. Neither did all the hundreds of people who work at that hospital. Now we tried talking to your client before, but he refused to speak to us, so we had no other choice than bring him in."

If he wouldn't know her so well, she would be so infuriating with that innocent look in those eyes of hers.

Sharon's lips curled just slightly, her eyes wrinkling making her look like she didn't know the answer to her own question. "Now what wonders me is why Dr. Haskell wouldn't just talk to us?"

"You treated me like a damn suspect!" Haskell was all red in the face.

Jack looked worried at Haskell, as Sharon apparently had that infuriating effect on him. He touched his arm to calm him.

Sharon decided to push a little further. "Or why Dr. Haskell believes he's needing a lawyer?"

Jack was fast to hit back. "Maybe he feels you're on a crusade. Trying to put the blame somewhere because you can't solve this case. "

"Oh… Is that why he asked my father to tell me to back off? … If there's nothing to hide…"

She sang the words, making his blood boil, as those ice cold green eyes of hers wouldn't let go of him.

"So my client had an affair with the victim's mother? That is important why?" Jack shrugged.

"He denied even knowing her at first." Andy's voice was calm and collected.

Jack looked at Andy, as he finally spoke. "My client is in the middle of a very nasty divorce. You know what that's like, don't you Flynn?"

Andy narrowed his eyes, as Jack smiled.

"You know how tempting it can be to get involved with one of your colleagues."

Sharon knew Jack was trying to provoke him and she would not let him. Andy did nothing wrong, he always remained the perfect gentleman, staying behind the sidelines for as long as she'd been still engaged to Jack.

"A nasty divorce your client asked for himself." Sharon tried to regain Jack's attention.

"If you've been talking to…"

"Hold your horses, Jack, we haven't been talking to Dr. Haskell's wife…"

"And you better not."

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"You need to let this crusade go, or I will sue the LAPD."

Sharon ignored him. "Is it true you asked your wife for the divorce?"

"Did you not hear me?!" Jack's face flushed.

"You watch your tone, pal!" Andy leaned over the desk, looking as threatening as possible.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"There I told you so. Come up with the money."

"He hasn't hit him yet."

"He's not gonna, look Elliot's calming him down again."

Hamilton couldn't believe they were placing bets at this. For now Flynn managed to keep himself calm, or rather Elliot managed to keep him calm. Raydor was certainly being his annoying self. It surprised him how calm Elliot managed to stay. He could only hope Raydor wouldn't push her over the line, as then there would be no one to hold Flynn back. He wasn't particularly looking forward to a long evening negotiation with IA on disciplinary matters. Or explaining why he hadn't transferred one of the two.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"You're fishing, because after all this time you still have no suspect for your murder and by now you're grasping at straws, as you need one. I don't see what my clients divorce has got to do anything with your case, other than you needing a scapegoat."

"Your client wanted a divorce, so he could start over with Ireen Jensen. " Sharon tried to keep her voice calm. Jack was working on her nerves.

"Still don't understand how that has got anything to do with your murder victim. Why would he kill the child of the woman he wanted to be with? I hope you hear how ridiculous that sounds, Sharon."

" What if that child was the one preventing him from having a relationship with her?"

"That's…"

Sharon continued talking. "Who is now dead an no longer a problem."

"That's ridiculous, Sharon."

"Alice was found dead at the hospital, in a place your client had access to. Surgical wounds, your client is a surgeon. Ireen stayed in her marriage because of her daughter. She wouldn't have to when there was no longer a family to fight for. Now that doesn't sound ridiculous to me at all. It sounds like motive!"

Sharon leaned over, getting in his face, not backing away as he countered her move.

"That's all called circumstantial evidence! If you actually would have gone to law school you would have known that."

"A lot of circumstantial evidence adds up in court. You should know that."

"To even get someone to court you need to arrest someone. Are you ready to arrest my client, Sharon?"

She stared hardened at him. Feeling cornered.

"No you are not, because you can't make a case against him. You've got no evidence whatsoever. What you did just now ,was only your own little guessing game, trying to gauge his reaction to your ridiculous little theory."

"I will get the evidence I need." Sharon wasn't ready to let him win this round. He might be right, she wasn't able to arrest the guy, but she wasn't going to back down either.

Jack leaned back and laughed. Andy balled his fists, he was doing everything in his power to keep himself from kicking the guy at the other end of the table.

"That look in your eyes might scare others so much they might confess to anything, but you're forgetting I know you, darling. You don't scare me as you've got nothing."

Sharon didn't twitch. "We'll see about that."

Jack nodded, smiling smug, sighing. "How do you believe you can convince a twelve men jury, strangers, when you can't even manage to convince your own father?"

Sharon's face looked shocked, staring at him, as if he had just hit her in the face or something. Jack could tell he'd hit a nerve there, as she slowly leaned back in her chair.

Jack smiled content, ready to stir a bit more in the wound he had just managed to create. "Who do you think recommended me, Sharon?"

Defeated she looked at him, the words and its meaning registering in her mind. She couldn't think straight anymore. How could her dad…?Her dad, her own dad. Her heart cringed and she felt tears pinching her eyes. She moved her chair backwards in one move, pushing herself up with her hands on the table.

Andy could see how rattled she was. Jack had struck a nerve there and that had been his plan exactly. Bastard. Andy grimaced, as she got up abrupt and walked straight out. And now the guy smiled smug.

"Truth hurts."

'So does my fist.' No he couldn't do that. It would not help Sharon or this case. "Glad you're feeling proud of yourself, Raydor. Enjoy it while you still can."

"What ? Are you going to hit me now?"

"No. you're not worth it, Raydor. Rather spend my evening with Sharon than IA." Andy smiled. He could tell Jack was now annoyed, merely by the idea that he was spending the evening with Sharon instead of him. Time to stir him a bit more.

"You better catch up on you lawyer skills, Raydor. As you know Sharon so well, you should know that you've just made her pissed. And that will only make her more stubborn and determined. Which means bad news for your client, pal. Maybe the two of you should have a good talk. You're free to go, for now."

Andy got up from his chair. The only thing he thought of was to go to Sharon. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Raydor or the case would have to wait.

Jack pursed his lips. He knew Flynn was right. Sharon could be very stubborn. She probably was angry with him now, well he wasn't too happy with her either. That's why he had jumped onto this case, the minute he found out this was Sharon's . Besides that he'd been very interested to hear Haskell was Mark Elliot's friend and he'd been the one recommending Kaplan and Meyers. Just maybe Sharon's father wasn't as thrilled with the new candidate son in law either. He could imagine that caused friction, just like them pursuing this case. Tension wasn't good within a developing relationship. He'd certainly be there with the shoulder to cry on.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Hamilton stood in the doorway, just as Jack and his client were to get up.

Jack flashed his smile. "Ah, Commander. You really should have a tighter leash on your people."

Hamilton narrowed his eyes. The guy was a definite prick.

"You know where this case is ending? A lawsuit against the LAPD."

"I don't think so. Two of my best people are on that case."

Jack huffed.

"They are."

"They don't have anything. That's why one of your star detectives walked out of there angry and her lover followed her out."

"Elliot walked out because you chose to make it personal. I know her pretty well by now. She's all for regulation, so stop with the 'lover' hints. I know about their relationship. Second, she's always right. Sharon is a good cop. I'd worry if I were you and instead of playing games you should put all your focus on putting up a defense for your client."

"I don't play games."

"Yes you do and you might believe otherwise now, but you lost the game you played in there."

Jack smiled. "I don't think so."

"You won't get her back. Definitely not behaving like this."

"Who says I want her back?"

"You did, the moment you made it personal. Think about changing your approach in this matter, Raydor." Hamilton stepped aside to let him pass.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Andy walked to the ladies room. He could imagine Sharon had wanted to be alone and in there you wouldn't find a lot of people as ninety-five percent working at the station , were men.

He stopped in front of the door, listening in for a sound. There was none. Putting his hand on the door,Andy was conflicted about whether or not he should go in.

"Sharon? … Are you in there?"

"There was only silence.

"Hon?"

There was no answer, so he opened the door. Sharon stood with her back to the door, staring outside. Her hands on the window pane. They were tense. Andy sighed, closing the door behind him, before he walked over to her. For a moment his hand hovered over her shoulder blade, unsure whether or not to touch it.

"Hey…." His voice was soft, his touch gently. "Are you okay, hon?"

Slowly she turned around. She avoided looking in his eyes. Which had rarely happened before. "I'm sorry I walked out like that. It was unprofessional and…"

Andy shook his head, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Hey… Look at me. Look at me. Raydor was out of line."

"And I let him get to me."

"No, you kept posture and walked out. If you would have hit him in his face, that was when you would have acted out of line. He was the one acting unprofessional." He smiled sad, stroking her cheek, as he didn't want to see her hurt.

"I can't believe daddy would do this… He knew Jack would unnerve me. He knew Jack knows me, he knew that would help Haskell's case. Why would he side with them like that?"

Her eyes were broken, tears threatening to spill. His heart cringed, slowly wrapping his arms around her, so he could pull her in a tight and comforting hug. As he felt her tremble he actually noticed she was crying. Grimacing Andy held her tighter, his lips on top of her head, kissing her every now and then. His hand stroke her hair, trying to sooth her.

"Sssh, ….I know.."

She buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know why he did that.. Honey I know you're hurt, but I don't believe your father would intentionally want to hurt you. He's your dad, he loves you."

Sharon swallowed, at this moment she didn't care about what his intentions had been or not. It hurt nonetheless.

"Your dad loves you. Raydor's just trying to mess with you."

Stroking her hair, he suddenly wished he had at least once punched the guy in the face, but then he wouldn't be holding Sharon right now. She needed his comfort more.

Andy was so sweet, holding her, comforting her. She could tell he was in pain for her, because he loved her so much and couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He sighed worried. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, falling apart on him. And all because of Jack. Why would she still let him get to her like that?

Andy closed his eyes, kissing her on top of her head. Desperate to show her how much he loved her. One hand on the back of her head, his fingers caressing her hair. Her sobs stilled. Patient he waited for her to look up at him. Smiling gentle, as she finally did.

"Let's go home. Figure things out tomorrow."

"So we can go home?" Watery eyes looked up at him.

"Yeah, Raydor is still in one piece."

A smile cracked on her face, finally. He was glad his humor could still turn her mood around.

"I wanted to be with you, not with Internal Affairs. Didn't want to jeopardize our case either. I believe you're right about Haskell and I want you to be the once facing Raydor ,when we arrest him. But most of all I wanted to be with you, as I knew you were hurt. "

Sharon moved herself back into his arms. "Hmmm… I love you…."

Andy had thought about her. Put her and her needs first. Sharon knew about how tempted he must have been. Already the moment he walked in, he'd been tensed. She had to calm him down several times during the interview. Still he hadn't gone off on Jack, once she walked out. She could image Jack had tried to provoke him and still he hadn't let him, because she had been his number one concern. It made her hold onto him even tighter, knowing that his love for her was special.


End file.
